Stand By Me
by LexiHolmes21
Summary: Dean Winchester se merece ser feliz. Castiel lo sabe, y también sabe que después de todo lo que Dean ha pasado, después de todo lo que ha sufrido, sólo hay una forma de unir los pedazos de su alma. El ángel no quiere perderlo porque lo ama, pero ¿será capaz de dejarlo ir por esa misma razón?
1. Prólogo

**N/A: El fic se supone sucede al final de la temporada 11, pero NO contiene ningún spoiler, ni nada de relevancia sobre la temporada, así que siéntanse libres de leerlo.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **~Stand By Me~**

 **Prólogo**

Había terminado. Todo había terminado y el aire parecía flotar más ligero.

Dean arrojó una cerveza a Sam quién leía un libro en la biblioteca, el menor la atrapó en el aire y se la agradeció su hermano con una sonrisa. El rubio continuó su camino hacia la cochera para husmear uno de esos autos que tenían allí apiñados y a los que nunca tuvo tiempo para echarles un vistazo.

Estaban decididos a no dejar el búnker, a recibir llamadas de algunos cazadores y a ayudar con información a quienes pudiesen como lo había hecho Bobby. Pero los días de perseguir monstruos, de detener catástrofes y causarlas, se habían terminado.

Dean tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, de pie ante el Impala. Por fin sintió que no tenía ese horrible peso sobre los hombros, que podía tomar ese auto, conducir al pueblo para hacer compras, o quizá algún día conducir unas cuantas horas hasta una playa.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta que lo hacía al escuchar un batir de alas a sus espaldas.

El apocalipsis había pasado, así mismo todo el problema con el cielo y el infierno y también el embrollo que tuvieron con la Oscuridad. Dean había dejado la marca de Caín atrás, y así mismo sus ojos negros.

Volteó, sabiendo que nada de eso hubiera sido posible, consciente de que todo sería un auténtico caos, de no ser por él.

-Hola, Dean.

El rubio observó de pies a cabeza a aquel ángel de cabellos oscuros, ojos azules y gabardina. Repasó las facciones de su rostro, pero no respondió.

-¿Ocurre algo? –inquirió Cas, ladeando la cabeza tras la larga mirada de Dean.

Castiel había sacrificado su lugar en el cielo, sus alas, su cordura, todo, por ellos –pensó Dean.

-No. No ocurre nada, Cas –Dean dejó su cerveza en el suelo y se aproximó hacia el ángel.

Antes de que Castiel pudiera darse cuenta los labios del rubio devoraban los suyos. Tardó un poco en acoplarse a la sensación de las manos de Dean en sus caderas, y otro tanto en responder al beso. Pero una vez lo consiguió apretó el cuerpo de Dean, de su humano, contra su recipiente como deseando fundir gracia y alma.

Se separaron con los labios cosquilleando y las respiraciones agitadas. Castiel esbozó una sonrisa y Dean se sintió ruborizar.

Después de haber solucionado todo el lío de la Oscuridad, embriagados por la sensación de alivio una vez Dean volvió a tener a Cas cerca no lo dudó un instante. No le importó quién los estuviese mirando, lo tomó por las solapas de esa gabardina y le plantó un beso. Su primer beso.

Había estado deseando hacerlo por tanto tiempo, pero siempre habían demasiados problemas, demasiadas dudas. Una vez habían estado en peligro de verlo perecer todo, Dean había comprendido que si amaba a Cas, no podía continuar esperando. Lo había besado y el ángel, aunque conmocionado, no había tardado en responder, algo nervioso, bastante torpe, y casi temblando de emoción.

-¿Así que eres gay por Cas? –había preguntado Sam, después de haberlos visto besarse descaradamente.

-No –respondió Dean, tajante.

-Lo besaste, Dean. Si eso no es ser gay…

-Cierra la boca.

-Idiota.

-Perra.

Y esa había sido toda la discusión. Después de ello Cas había dicho que tenía que ir a hacer un par de cosas, y a las pocas horas de que los hermanos Winchester estuviesen de vuelta en el búnker, el ángel había aparecido.

-¿Así que… se quedarán en el búnker? –inquirió Castiel con un toque de duda, escrutando los ojos verdes de Dean.

-Eso parece –el rubio se inclinó un poco más hacia Cas, pero el ángel retrocedió.

-¿Y todo esto, en qué nos convierte? –preguntó el ángel, frunciendo el entrecejo. Una parte de él sabía que Dean estaba siendo sincero, otra parte temía ser sólo otra parte de su colección de relaciones pasajeras.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga? –respondió Dean, su voz más profunda de lo normal. Aprisionó a Castiel por los hombros y después deslizó sus manos hasta los antebrazos del ángel. Sentía un nudo en la garganta al hablar de sentimientos pero si Cas quería que le dijese algo bonito, lo haría, por él.

Castiel negó con la cabeza y ésta vez fue él quien tomó la iniciativa al besarlo, al entreabrir la boca dejando que la lengua de Dean se colara presionando sobre la suya en ese beso húmedo, al atraer a Dean por la cintura mientras las manos de éste se colaban bajo su gabardina, acariciando.

El beso fue roto, pero la distancia continuó inexistente entre sus cuerpos. Con las respiraciones agitadas Dean comenzó a colar las manos bajo la camisa de Cas, y el ángel sólo atinó a respirar pesadamente en el cuello del rubio, besándolo a veces, mordiendo otras.

Estaba tan sumidos el uno en el otro que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta cuando Sam entró.

-¡Ey, Dean! –El más alto se paralizó al instante-. ¡Oh! Yo… yo lo siento. ¿Saben? No importa. Iré a… comprar comida… tailandesa –volvió sobre sus pasos, retirando la vista de Cas y de su hermano-. Iré caminando, probablemente me tarde, porque está muy lejos. ¡Quizá me tarde!

El grito de Sam y el estrépito de su salida, dejó a Cas y Dean más turbados que por el beso.

-¿Por qué ha repetido que se tardará? –Castiel ladeó su cabeza.

Dean soltó una risotada.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, Cas –el rubio lo besó, entrelazando los dedos en esos mechones oscuros-. ¿Quieres ir a la habitación? –preguntó cuándo Castiel le mordió el labio, insistente.

-Vamos –alcanzó a jadear Cas, antes de aparecerlos a ambos en la habitación de Dean.

Dean se sintió algo mareado al simplemente aparecer, por lo que por un instante Castiel tuvo el control. Lo empujó sobre la cama, mientras lo besaba y le mordía el cuello. Paseó las manos por el pecho del rubio, retirándole la camisa y acariciando esos brazos fuertes que recuperaron la compostura.

-Este juego es de dos –bromeó Dean, atrapando las manos de Cas, besándolo en el hombro para distraerlo y arrojándolo a la cama.

La cabeza de Castiel se hundió en las almohadas, con los cabellos oscuros alborotados. Dean sostuvo los brazos del ángel a cada costado de su rostro y se inclinó para besarlo. Se abrió paso entre las piernas aun vestidas del ángel, y comenzó a mecer las caderas.

Cas perdió los zapatos, y la gabardina. Dean se retiró el pantalón e hizo lo mismo con el de Castiel. Las manos del ángel pasearon por la espalda del rubio a la vez que éste le despojaba de su elegante camisa blanca agradeciendo que no trajera corbata.

El ángel empezó a descubrir entonces que hacer el amor era mágico, por los besos, las mordidas, las sensaciones, y también porque la ropa desaparecía en un chasquear de dedos.

Cuando las pieles desnudas de ambos se encontraron, y las entrepiernas de ambos empezaron a rozarse entre sí, Dean extendió una mano torpe hacia la vieja radio que tenía en la mesa de noche. La encendió de un manotazo, sonriendo por la canción que se reprodujo.

Stand By Me de The Beatles, no podía ser más apropiada. Le subió el volumen, y regresó a Castiel.

Paseó su lengua perezosamente por cada parte de Cas, y el ángel gemía. La canción parecía absorber cualquier sonido, pero Dean conseguía escuchar a Cas, lo cual le hizo pensar que, así, gimiendo con los ojos apretados era sólo para él.

El algún momento las piernas de Cas rodearon a Dean en busca de mayor contacto; Dean frotó su dura erección en el trasero del moreno, y a la vez que le besaba el cuello, hundió sus dedos en la entrada del ángel. Conforme lo iba preparando el moreno empezó a retorcerse, a veces suplicando por más, otras sólo soltando incoherencias.

Dean era paciente y cuidadoso en el sexo, y por ello se tomó su tiempo para preparar a Cas, pero llegó un punto en el que ninguno de los dos lo soportó más.

-Ven aquí –le susurró al ángel, tomándolo por las caderas parar girar en la cama.

Un confundido Castiel quedó encima, sentado a horcajadas sobre Dean cuyos dedos al retirarse le habían dejado una desagradable sensación de vacío. El ángel no tardó en comprender lo que debía hacer, y empezó a mecer sus caderas sobre la erección de Dean. Tomó la dureza del rubio, guiándola a su entrada.

-¡Oh por Dios, Cas! –Dean suplicó al sentir los dedos ásperos del ángel en la punta de su polla.

Cas descendió un poco, sintiéndose seguro con las manos de Dean apretándole las caderas. Descendió otro poco más e hizo una mueca de dolor, pero siguió.

-Espera, espera –lo detuvo Dean-, tranquilo –el pulgar del rubio fue hasta la barbilla de Cas atrayéndolo a otro beso. Saboreándole la boca, rodeó al ángel con ambos brazos.

La canción se estaba repitiendo cuando Cas se empujó a sí mismo llevando a Dean hasta el fondo. Ambos soltaron sus alientos en la boca contraria, y el ángel empezó a moverse. Al principio erráticamente, después con mayor confianza hasta que el dolor hubo desaparecido.

Las manos de Dean volvieron a las caderas del moreno; las manos del ángel sujetaron a Dean por los hombros. La erección del rubio ingresaba en Castiel cada vez con mayor velocidad, y el ángel se movía en círculos, temblando y gimiendo. El placer fue en aumento, y cuando la canción se repetía por octava vez quizá, cayeron en picada.

Castiel se corrió primero, sin siquiera haber tocado su polla. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente clavando los dedos en los brazos de Dean; y moviendo frenéticamente las caderas en busca de prolongar ese momento. El rubio no tardó en correrse dentro del ángel, sintiendo sus espasmos, escuchando sus gemidos y observando maravillado como Castiel se volvía loco, y desplegaba las alas. Éstas sólo proyectaron sus sombras en la habitación, pero su poder hizo que la radio se interfiriera.

Dean sonrió embobado, había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida, pero fue aún más sublime cuando Cas volvió a esconder las temblorosas alas y se dejó caer sobre su pecho. El rubio lo rodeó, besándolo en la sien.

-¿Esto está bien? –preguntó Castiel, algo fuera de sí, muy confundido, y muy abrumado por su reciente orgasmo.

-Demasiado bien –sonrió Dean, disfrutando del jadeo que el ángel soltó una vez la erección del rubio abandonó su interior.

-Te amo, Dean.

Dean se quedó estupefacto ante esas palabras. Consideró hacerse el dormido, pero enseguida reparó en que sólo estaba siendo un idiota.

-También te amo, cariño –dijo. Castiel alzó su azul mirada asombrada hacia el rostro de Dean-. ¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende que te amé?

-¿Cariño? –repitió el ángel.

Una risa escapó de los labios del rubio, al entender el porqué del asombro. Quiso besarlo pero Cas se apartó, con una mirada triste, que escondía algo. Dean no quiso ponerse paranoico.

-¿Qué tienes? –le preguntó.

-Nada –respondió el moreno.

Dean consiguió besarlo una vez más, y con los brazos alrededor del cuerpo desnudo del ángel, se quedó dormido, agradecido por la sensación de la barba de Cas sobre su pecho.

El moreno no necesitaba dormir pero observando a Dean terminó por cerrar los ojos, presa de un dulce aletargo.

…

Castiel abrió los ojos. De alguna forma, durante la noche Dean los había hecho rodar bajo el revoltijo de mantas. Se abrió paso entre los brazos de Dean, sin despertarlo, y logró salir de la cama, sin retirarle la mirada a él. A su humano.

Sintió un nudo en el pecho. Algo muy raro, porque era un ángel, pero la escena de Dean dormido, con un hilillo de saliva corriendo por la comisura de sus labios, y los moretones que Cas había dejado en su cuello, era demasiado sobrecogedora. En especial porque el ángel sabía que no lo volvería a ver.

O quizá lo volvería a hacer, pero Dean no lo sabría. Dean ni siquiera lo recordaría.

Castiel se vistió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sintiéndose egoísta por no querer lo que venía a continuación. Un aleteo a su lado le obligó a recordar que era lo mejor para Dean, a quién tanto amaba; y también para Sam, que con los años se había convertido en un hermano para el ángel.

-¿Listo Castiel? –preguntó uno hombre larguirucho, de cabello negro y tez bronceada-. Es tiempo

Era uno de sus hermanos. Había llegado a Castiel justo después de que el problema de la Oscuridad fuese solucionado, poco después de que el ángel hubiese sido besado por Dean, justo cuando ya se empezaba a forjar la ilusión de amar a Dean como en una especie de felices por siempre.

-No –respondió.

-Era de esperarse. Pero sabes lo que ocurrirá si ellos…

-Lo sé –gruñó Castiel, sin despegar sus ojos de Dean, porque realmente no quería dejarlo ir.

Pero sus hermanos lo habían advertido, le habían permitido ver el futuro. Después de que Dean y Sam terminasen con el lío de la Oscuridad, se dedicarían a ayudar a Cazadores desde el búnker; Castiel se quedaría con ellos por varios años, pero al final… al final el pasado los alcanzaría. Alguien se llevaría a Sam, Dean intentaría salvarlo…

-Una bala en el corazón, Castiel. Una bala y regresará al infierno, y esta vez no lo podrás sacar de allí –le había advertido su hermano-. Incluso si logras impedir que lo maten, cuando llegue a viejo y muera, no irá al cielo.

-Debe haber otra forma –había suplicado Cas.

-La hay.

Y por ello allí estaba Cas, justo después de haber hecho el amor con Dean, dispuesto a salvar el alma de su humano a costa de sus propios sentimientos.

-Es tiempo –repitió su hermano.

Castiel asintió. Avanzó hasta Dean, con paso titubeante y los brazos rígidos a los costados. Se arrodilló junto a la cama, con el dolor plagando sus ojos azules que no dejaban de mirar a Dean. Extendió una mano hasta la frente del humano pero no se atrevió a tocarlo todavía.

La única forma de salvar el alma del rubio era borrar su memoria. Hacerle olvidar todo lo ocurrido, purificar su alma de todo el dolor que había sufrido, y darle la vida normal que siempre mereció. De esta manera, por supuesto que iría al cielo, salvo que… allí tampoco podría recordar nada de su vida como cazador, ni siquiera a su ángel.

-¿Qué ocurrirá con Sam? –preguntó Cas antes de presionar sus dedos en la cabeza de Dean.

-También olvidará. También su alma será purificada, sus recuerdos desaparecerán y cambiarán. Sus padres habrán muerto en un accidente automovilístico, Sam y Dean tendrán vidas normales, trabajos normales, una vida normal.

Castiel no quería hacerlo, porque amaba a Dean, pero lo hizo por esa misma razón. Lo amaba tanto que sabía que se merecía una vida normal, se merecía ser feliz.

Presionó sus dedos, sintiendo que ese nudo en su garganta se convertía en lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos.

-Por favor, Dean –susurró Castiel-. Por favor, no me olvides -y todo se desvaneció.

 **Continuará…**

 **Meto las narices en demasiados proyectos y luego me vuelvo loca, pero es que no se puede matar a la inspiración así como no se puede matar a los Winchester.**


	2. Luces de Nueva York

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia, tomatazo, patada en el cu** pueden ponerla en los Reviews ;)**

 **.**

 **Capítulo**

 **1**

" **Luces de Nueva York"**

El golpe de las cuerdas en la guitarra despertó a Dean. Saltó sobre su cama abatido; había tenido un sueño extraño. Pasó ambas manos por su rostro y por su cabello, extendiéndose sobre la cama para apagar ese ridículo aparato al que se atrevía a llamar celular. Se suponía que había puesto un tono más suave como despertador.

Ni siquiera recordaba haber descargado Stand By Me.

Bostezó arrojando las mantas a un costado. Al menos era una canción buena. Pasando una mano por su corto cabello rubio arrastró sus pies hasta el cuarto de baño. Abrió la regadera. En tanto el agua se calentaba, fue a buscar algo de ropa.

Volvió al baño cuando el vapor flotaba empañando el espejo. Se retiró la pijama con dos movimientos rápidos, y se metió bajo la regadera. Se tomó un buen rato para disfrutar del agua, y después, con una toalla alrededor de las caderas, fue hasta el espejo.

Limpió el vapor. Un poco de espuma de afeitar, el rastrillo, algo de loción y un poco anti transpiraste y estuvo listo. De vuelta en la habitación se colocó una camisa a cuadros, unos jeans desgastados y sus fieles botas.

Iba de camino a la puerta de la habitación cuando tropezó con la roja prenda en encajes. Dean sonrió, con sus ojos verdes brillando con picardía; trató de recordar que chica había traído últimamente a casa, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna.

Dejando las bragas rojas sobre la cama, Dean Winchester, salió al estrecho corredor del segundo piso. Bajo las escaleras, distraído, y cruzó la sala y la estancia rumbo a la cocina. Encendió la cafetera y empezó a rebuscar entre las alacenas algún cereal o unas cuantas galletas.

Una vez se encontró en la barra desayunando, encendió el pequeño televisor que descansaba en la esquina de la barra, junto a la ventana del lavaplatos. Estaban transmitiendo videos musicales antiguos por lo que dejó el canal.

Saboreó cada sorbo de café, cada galleta e incluso el zumo de naranja y el tocino frío con nunca extraña sensación en la boca. Realmente no recordaba a quién podían pertenecerle las bragas rojas.

Se encogió de hombros para sí mismo, y continuó comiendo. Vivía en una casa estrecha, porque la verdad no necesitaba más espacio, así que bien esas bragas podían haber estado allí desde hace meses y no se hubiese dado cuenta.

El teléfono sonó de pronto, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Fue a contestar.

-¿Dean? –era Sam, debía estar realmente libre de su trabajo para haber llamado a Dean un lunes por la mañana.

-¿Me has llamado un lunes? ¿Debo llamar a emergencias o contratar un exorcista? –Dean ya se lo había repetido, incluso Jess, la prometida de Sam, decía que el menor de los hermanos estaba obsesionado con su trabajo.

-Sabes que no te he llamado porque he estado llevando tres casos al mismo tiempo, Dean –refunfuñó Sam. Dean casi podía escuchar su cara de perra a través del teléfono.

-No te disculpes conmigo, Sammy. Jess será quién te patee el trasero si vuelves a plantarla en una cita –Dean sonrió victorioso al escuchar el bufido exasperado de su hermano-. Es la verdad –argumentó, extendiendo una mano para tomar algo de tocino de su plato.

-Sólo llamaba para decirte que esta noche necesito refuerzos –soltó Sam, finalmente.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Dean, masticando el trozo de tocino.

-¿Para qué crees? ¡En un mes me caso con Jess! Esta noche tendremos una cena con sus padres –prácticamente chilló Sam.

-¡Tranquila, Samantha! Y tendremos… eso me suena a manada –Dean apretó el teléfono en su hombro para alcanzar el vaso de zumo de naranja.

-Vas a estar allí, Dean –sentenció Sam-. Vas a estarlo o prometo que pediré mi mitad de nuestra herencia.

-Pero papá sólo dejó el auto –reclamó Dean, rodando los ojos.

-Exacto –Sam siempre lo amenazaba con obligarlo a vender a su nena.

Dean maldijo a los hermanos menores, con sus caras de cachorros cuando la cosa iba bien y con sus chantajismos cuando veían el asunto difícil.

-¿A qué hora es la cena?

Sam, con la victoria tiñendo su voz, le dio la dirección a Dean. Se despidieron y Dean le deseó suerte en "lo-que-sea-que-hagas"

-Soy abogado, Dean, no bailo en un circo –le replicó Sam, como siempre. Dean rió y colgó el teléfono.

Se disponía a volver a su desayuno cuando escuchó la canción en la TV. Era Stand By Me, con video y todo.

Dean permaneció de piedra a mitad de la cocina, la canción retumbando en su cabeza. Sintió un vacío en el estómago y por mucho que amaba el tocino, una vez volvió a su plato, ya no tenía hambre.

Arrojó los restos de la comida a la basura. La canción le había dejado una extraña sensación, que decidió ignorar. Tenía buena memoria, era extraño que sintiera que se le había olvidado algo, algo importante, como si hubiese dejado arrojado un pedazo de su alma por allí.

Trató de distraerse lavando su vajilla, y arrojándole miradas al reloj. No quería llegar tarde al trabajo, en especial porque debía completar algunos proyectos pendientes antes de conducir las horas que separaban a su tranquila vida en los suburbios de Newark, Nueva Jersey; hasta Manhatthan, donde Sam y Jess tenían su departamento.

Estaba secándose las manos cuando le pareció ver algo a través de la ventana de la cocina. Sus vecinos no solían ser entrometidos pero Dean podía jurar que había visto a un sujeto de gabardina y traje de pie a mitad de su jardín delantero. Se asomó para cerciorarse, pero entonces dicho sujeto ya no estaba.

Creyendo que estaba volviéndose loco, tomó las llaves de su nena, y se dirigió al garaje.

Condujo con la naturalidad de siempre, escuchando el noticiero en la radio y soltando un gruñido cuando llegó a la avenida principal y fue detenido por el odioso tráfico. Aparcó frente a un Starburcks y compró tres cafés, uno dietético, y dos con canela, como todas las mañanas. Continuó el trayecto a su trabajo.

Llegó cinco minutos antes a la pequeña tienda de neumáticos y repuestos, cuyo letrero ya estaba encendido y sus ventanas abiertas, al igual que el taller que funcionaba en la parte trasera. Estacionó a su nena en uno de los galpones vacíos; guardó las llaves en su bolsillo, y bajó con los tres cafés.

Subió las escaleras hacia la puerta trasera de su oficina. Ingresó algo entorpecido por los cafés, y por poco se le hubiesen caído de no ser porque una menuda rubia apareció en su ayuda.

-Gracias, Jo –cerró la puerta roja con el pie.

-¿Qué harías sin mí? –le devolvió la sonrisa la joven, marchándose hacia la tienda en la parte delantera, llevándose los tres cafés consigo.

-¡Oye, uno es mío! –Dean no tardó en perseguirla.

Al flanquear la puerta de su oficina se encontró con Bobby quien revisaba las cuentas en el mostrador. Jo le dejó el café sin azúcar sobre el escritorio, a lo que el hombre agradeció con un gruñido.

-Has llegado tarde, muchacho –reclamó Bobby al notar la presencia de Dean.

-Son las ocho ¿Por qué siempre cambias los horarios? –reclamó el rubio, alcanzando a Jo para finalmente tomar el café que le pertenecía.

-Quizá porque soy el dueño de la maldita tienda –espetó Bobby.

-Bueno, Ellen en tu socia… o algo así –le recordó Dean.

-No metas a Ellen en esto –Bobby se puso de pie y caminó hasta un archivero detrás de un ordenado estante repleto de neumáticos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sales con ella? –musitó Jo, bebiendo su café, como si no dijese nada.

Dean contuvo una carcajada, y Bobby los fulminó a ambos con su mirada.

-Si salgo con tu madre o no, es nuestro problema, Joanna Beth –gruñó el viejo, acomodándose la gorra-. ¿Y no tienen algo mejor que hacer, ustedes dos?

Pero antes de que Dean o Jo pudieran responder un cliente llegó. Jo se encargó del sujeto, Bobby continuó con sus cuentas, y Dean se marchó al taller. Bobby era excelente organizando la venta de la tienda, Jo era muy agradable con los clientes y les vendía lo que fuese; pero Dean… el rubio estaba más a gusto con los autos.

Se la pasó toda la mañana trabajando en el Thunderbird del 68 al cual le faltaba casi todo el motor, y también en un mustang al cual le faltaban los neumáticos, y la pintura, y cuyo dueño iría a retirar esa tarde. Eran muy tarde cuando Jo consiguió sacarlo de debajo del mustang para ir a almorzar. De vuelta en la oficina Dean descubrió que Ellen les había llevado el almuerzo a los tres.

Bobby acabó con dos platos repitiendo que no era un conejo para comer esa clase de ensaladas, Jo, Dean y Ellen ignoraron sus quejas, observando el noticiero.

La tarde Dean la ocupó en pintar el mustang. El dueño de éste, un magnate extravagante del Wall Street, le había dicho que le diera un color sobrio pero a la vez llamativo. Dean había pensado en un tono negro cromado, pero cuando tomó la decisión no supo por qué lo pintó de azul.

El auto quedó perfecto y su dueño satisfecho. Pero Dean no dejó de preguntarse porque ese azul, brillante, espeso le recordaba a alguien… a unos ojos quizá…

-¿Acaso te has enamorado de ese auto? –bromeó Jo cuando lo descubrió mirando por la ventana después de que el dueño del Ford había ido por su auto-. ¿O ha sido del sujeto?

-¡No fastidies, Jo! –Dean se ruborizó, y trató de esconderlo.

No era un secreto para Jo que a él _también_ le iban los hombres, pero a veces la rubia se comportaba como una pequeña niña molestosa. Dean la quería mucho, como a Sam, pero a veces no soportaba a ninguno de esos dos.

Desde que sus padres habían muerto Dean se había mudado con Sam a la casa de Bobby, en Kansas. Tras un par de años en que el taller Singer no había resultado en Lawrence, los tres se mudaron a Jersey. Allí había ido todo bien. Conocieron a sus vecinas, las Harvelle; Bobby ya llevaba saliendo con Ellen casi una década aunque ninguno lo admitía, y Jo era la hermana que los Winchester nunca tuvieron. Hace unos años habían abierto la tienda.

Se tomó un corto descanso y dejó el otro auto para el día siguiente. Se marchó antes de las siete, cuando Bobby, Ellen y Jo ya no estaban, para tener algo de tiempo de ir a ponerse un traje. Cerró la tienda y el taller, sacó a su nena, y salió a la avenida, despacio.

Tuvo que frenar a raya cuando, de reojo, creyó mirar a alguien de pie en la esquina de la acera. El sujeto de la gabardina. Pero al girar la cabeza bruscamente, descubrió que no había nadie allí.

Dean supuso que sólo era su imaginación por lo que continuó su camino. Cuando una canción de Aerosmith sonó en la radio le subió a la música, y piso el acelerador; tenía que llegar a la cena de Sam y Jess a las nueve.

….

El impala se alejó con las luces del alumbrado público y de los pequeños edificios reflejándose en su pintura negra. Un par de ojos azules miraron al auto desaparecer en la avenida. El viento agitó la gabardina y los cabellos de Castiel, quién volvió a hacerse visible allí en la esquina de la acera, donde había estado un buen rato de pie.

Había estado siguiendo a Dean todo ese tiempo, a veces accidentalmente se dejaba ver, pero es que de verdad sentía un nudo en el pecho. Un deseo irrefrenable de aparecerse frente a Dean y hacerle recordar.

Pero, había visto la vida que llevaba allí. Después de tanto dolor se merecía eso y mucho más, pensó Cas; incapaz de arrebatárselo. En ese lugar Dean era feliz, su alma era pura, y el peso de la culpa no lo condenaría al infierno.

-Cassie, Cassie, Cassie –un aleteo a su costado lo despertó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Gabriel? –enarcó ambas cejas, y el castaño sonrió, ladino; girando la piruleta entre sus labios-. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo…

-¿Vivo? ¿Y aquí? –dijo el otro-. Pregúntale a nuestro Padre y sus misteriosos planes –Gabriel tenía ese tonito burlesco de siempre. Pero Cas guardó silencio-. ¡Ey! –Gabriel lo tomó por el hombro, haciendo que el más alto lo mirase-. Sé que es difícil pero ya déjalo.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Nuestro padre te devolvió las alas y has venido a darme un sermón? –gruñó Castiel.

-¿Me crees tan ruin? –Gabriel alzó ambas manos, en una la piruleta roja; sinceramente ofendido-. Todo el cielo está al pendiente de lo que les ocurra a las almas de Dean y Sam. Sería imprudente, hasta para ti, acercarte a ese rubio idiota otra vez.

-Puedo esconderme.

-¿Y decirle qué? Que eres un ángel y has llegado a protegerlo. ¡Podría recordar! Podrías condenarlo al infierno, Cassie –Gabriel chasqueó la lengua.

-Lo sé, y eso es egoísta. Pero… lo amo, a pesar de lo que digan en el cielo –confesó Castiel, sorprendido por sus propias palabras.

-¿Entonces el cielo te ordena que le borres la memoria, lo haces; y luego quieres buscarlo? –Gabriel chasqueó la lengua, exasperado-. ¿Y tu plan para volver a él consiste en…?

-Fueron órdenes del cielo y las cumplí por el bien de Dean. Pero volver a su vida, siempre y cuando yo sea cuidadoso, no implicará riesgo alguno. Quiero volver a su vida sin que el cielo se entere, y sin que él sepa quién soy. Encontraré la forma de llevar una vida humana, y estar a su lado –afirmó Castiel

-Es el plan más idiota que he escuchado en la vida. Y mi vida ha sido muy larga –Gabriel movió ambas cejas.

-No voy a hacer que recuerde, no quiero que me ame, ni tener una relación con él… sólo quiero… quiero… estar ahí si me necesita… por si algo ocurre. Es mi amigo, lo amo, siempre será así –la voz rasposa y firme de Castiel no dejó lugar a réplicas.

Si Dean recuperaba los recuerdos, su alma quedaría condenada otra vez, y su vida destrozada. Si el cielo se enteraba matarían a Castiel y seguramente decidirían darle paz eterna a Sam y a Dean, lo cual implicaba llevárselos al cielo de una vez por todas.

-Estás jugando con fuego, hermano –canturreó Gabriel, entretenido en su piruleta de cereza.

-Lo sé.

…..

Dean tenía el cuello dolorido y el mal sabor del sushi en la boca. A él no le gustaba el sushi, pero había fingido que estaba deleitado con la cena de rollitos california. Adoraba a Jess, y mucho más por la cara de embobado que Sam tenía cuando estaba cerca de ella; sin embargo los padres de la muchacha parecían algo tiesos y arrogantes.

Dean soportó la cena como una batalla. Una vez los padres de Jess se marcharon, Dean no lo soportó más.

-¿Tienes algo de pizza? –le preguntó a Sam.

-¡Acabas de cenar hace cinco minutos! –le espetó el menor.

-Hay en la nevera –respondió Jess, risueña.

Cuando Dean volvió de la cocina, con la pizza. La pareja conversaba de algo relacionado con un juicio que estaba llevando Sam. Dean se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina, observándolos a ambos, repantigados en el sofá de la sala del apartamento mirando la televisión detrás de la cual se observaba la resplandeciente ciudad salpicada de luces.

El rubio sintió un vacío. Estaba feliz porque Sam se casara con Jess, su alma gemela; pero verlos allí le produjo una sensación de soledad. Tenía a Jo, tenía a Bobby, Ellen, y sabía que la boda no significaría perder a Sam; de echo sumaría a Jess a la ecuación… no obstante, una parte tonta y cursi de él, quería algo así. Tener a la persona que amaba, sentarse en el sofá, ver la TV, y saber que todo estaría bien mientras estuviesen juntos.

Desechando todas esas ideas que lo hacían sentir ridículo se dirigió a fastidiar a la feliz pareja. Bromearon acerca de algo tonto, y la noche transcurrió entre risas y comentarios ridículos.

Cerca de la medianoche se despidieron en el corredor del edificio. Dean tomó el elevador, y cruzó el lobby hacia la calle. Hacía mucho frío cuando observó desde la entrada del edificio la grúa que se llevaba a su nena.

-¡EY! –Gritó, tratando de alcanzar al vehículo-. ¡Hijos de perra! –soltó quedándose de pie a mitad de la calle, enfurecido e impotente.

Un auto tocó su bocina cuando casi lo atropella y Dean maldijo en todos los idiomas. Regresó a la acera, con una vena palpitándole en la sien. Trató de pensar en qué hacer pero no se le ocurrió nada más que caminar. No quería fastidiar a Sam, y no era difícil conseguir un taxi a esas horas.

Anduvo junto a los gigantescos edificios de apartamentos, hasta una calle donde continuó caminando junto las vallas metálicas que bordeaban una hilera de elegantes casas. Dobló en una calle atestada de personas, bares y tiendas repletas de luces, y se asomó a la calle para tomar un taxi.

Dos lo ignoraron y para cuando el tercero también lo hizo Dean ya tenía jaqueca. Volvió a la acera, exasperado. Se habían llevado a su nena, quería matar a alguien por eso; y estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando un sujeto que caminaba entre la gente chocó con él casi derribándolo.

Se volteó con una maldición en los labios pero se detuvo, abrumado.

-Lo siento, yo… no lo vi –la disculpa del hombre sonó lejana.

Dean permaneció de piedra observando a aquel sujeto de espaldas anchas, gabardina, traje y ojos terriblemente azules. No lo había visto en su vida, pero algo en esa mirada lo desarmó. Dejó caer los hombros.

-Descuide –respondió, tratando de sonar indiferente.

-¿Lo conozco? –el sujeto ladeó la cabeza, en un gesto que le resultó familiar a Dean.

-No lo creo –Dean sonrió-, soy de Newark, en Jersey, así que…

-También soy de allí. De hecho estaba buscando un taxi pero… aquí en Manhattan es imposible –respondió el sujeto de ojos azules, tendiéndole la mano-. Soy Castiel… Novak.

-Dean Winchester –el rubio le apretó la mano con confianza.

Antes de que ambos tomaran rumbos distintos un taxi se detuvo en la acera, dejando un pasajero. Por reflejo ambos corrieron hasta éste, pero al momento de subir se detuvieron. Dean miró a Castiel, y éste al rubio.

-¿Te molesta si…? –insinuó el moreno, algo cohibido.

Ningún desconocido antes le había pedido compartir taxi, pero a Dean no le molestaba la idea.

-Para nada –respondió, despreocupado.

Castiel subió primero, y el rubio lo siguió. El taxi aceleró, saliendo de la bulliciosa Manhattan.

 **Continuará…**


	3. Hola, Extraño

**De verdad agradezco a quienes han dejado Reviews, al principio no estaba taaan segura de ésta historia pero ahora si… ¡esto se va a descontrolaaar! En el buen sentido ;)**

 **Capítulo**

 **2**

" **Hola, Extraño"**

El camino de vuelta a Jersey fue inesperadamente cómodo. El taxi iba despacio y Dean estuvo agradecido por ello. No estaba muy seguro de por qué pero las miradas furtivas que le dedicaba aquel desconocido de la gabardina le hacían querer sonreír.

Una vez salieron de Manhattan el rubio se atrevió a entablar una conversación y aunque descubrió que Castiel no hablaba demasiado, le agradó esa forma atenta en que esos ojos azules observaban cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

Para cuando entraron en Jersey Dean había entrado en confianza y se atrevió a hacer unas cuantas bromas. Al principio creyó que no habían divertido al desconocido de la gabardina, pero al pasar bajo el resplandor de una farola pública, cuando creyó que Dean no lo miraba, Castiel esbozó una sonrisa.

Dean no supo por qué pero ese pequeño gesto en el rostro del desconocido hizo que su corazón se alterase. Trató de apartar toda idea precipitada hasta que bajaron del taxi.

Su casa quedaba a unos pasos de allí y era momento de despedirse de Castiel cuando Dean se dio cuenta que quería invitarlo. A lo que fuera, a una cerveza, al cine, a cualquier cosa. Algo en el alma del rubio se revolvía pidiéndole a gritos que no se apartara del moreno.

Generalmente Dean no tenía las agallas de invitar a cualquier sujeto que le pareciera guapo, pues la mayoría se le quedaba mirando con gesto de asco o de susto. Por ello prefería a las damas. Y por ello optó sólo por despedirse.

-Ey –dijo, mientras Castiel bajaba y cerraba la puerta del taxi-, vivo por allí –señaló hacia su calle-, creo que es momento de separarnos.

-Por supuesto –Castiel asintió, con un estilo casi militar-. También tengo que ir a casa –dijo, con una voz tensa que divirtió a Dean.

-Bien.

Se despidieron con cierta torpeza. El rubio palmeó el hombro de Castiel. De verdad ese tipo le agradaba. Quizá demasiado para ser la primera vez que lo veía; pero sentía que la sola presencia de Castiel aplacaba cualquier cosa que anduviera mal, incluso el hecho de que se hubieran llevado su amado auto.

Dean atravesó la calle rumbo a casa, con las manos en los bolsillos. Para cuando volteó la mirada sobre su hombro para ver a Castiel, éste había desaparecido.

"Qué rápido camina –pensó Winchester, con simplicidad"

…

-¿Qué ocurre contigo? –preguntó Jo, divertida, al ver a Dean llegar al trabajo demasiado temprano por sexto día consecutivo.

Era un día lluvioso y Dean finalmente había conseguido recuperar su amado impala de las sucias garras de la policía de tránsito. Entró con cierto apuro a la tienda, agitado y demasiado distraído. Jo lo había estado observando todos esos días, consciente de que había algo raro en él.

-¿Qué tiene? Sólo vine temprano, no es como que me hubiesen crecido boobies ¿o sí? –el rubio se encogió de hombros, dejando su chaqueta en la oficina y dirigiéndose a la tienda.

-¡Tú jamás vienes temprano! –gruñó Bobby, que estaba haciendo un inventario mientras refunfuñaba.

-Y menos por seis días seguidos –comentó Jo, entornando los ojos.

-No he dormido bien es todo –Dean rodó los ojos, buscando su overol. Ese día quería pasar lo más que pudiera en el taller, bloquear todo pensamiento absurdo de su cabezota.

"Había sido sólo un desconocido con el que compartió el taxi. Posiblemente ni siquiera lo volvería a ver –se repetía, pero algo en esos ojos azules le provocaba una sensación que…"

-¡Ey, Dean! Despierta, estas en otro mundo –reclamó Jo, chasqueando sus dedos en las narices del rubio.

-¡Cierra la boca! –gruñó, y antes de que la muchacha le hiciera alguna pregunta que no pudiera evadir, prefirió marcharse al taller. No le importaba manchar su ropa con pintura y aceite de autos si a cambio evitaba el interrogatorio de Jo.

Pero ni así se libró de ella. Fue un día sin demasiados clientes en la tienda por lo que la rubia no tardó en ir a verlo al taller. Dean estaba agachado sobre el motor del Ford, haciendo ciertos ajustes, cuando ella llegó.

-¿Y a quién debes tu insomnio? –inquirió, apoyándose, de brazos cruzados, en el marco de la puerta del taller.

Dean se había golpeado la nuca al levantarse con un respingo.

-Jo, casi me matas del susto –reclamó.

-Sólo quiero saber. ¿A quién debo agradecer que toda la semana te hayas pasado con esa cara de bobo?

-¡No tengo cara de bobo! –Dean devolvió su atención al motor, escondiendo el rubor ligero que había subido a su rostro.

-¿Tan linda es?

Dean suspiró, rendido. Conocía a Jo demasiado tiempo como para no saber que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que no le dijera algo. Y, de hecho, necesitaba a alguien a quién decirle cuan frustrado se sentía por que un par ojos azules habían aparecido como si nada y se habían marchado de la misma forma.

¿Estaba mal extrañar a alguien que ni siquiera conocía?

-Lindo –afirmó, entre dientes.

Jo ahogó un grito de celebración, sonrió como si hubiese ganado la lotería y miró a Dean con sus ojos aún más entornados bajo esas pestañas doradas.

-¿Y cuándo lo volverás a ver?

-No creo que lo vuelva a ver. Es decir, vive por aquí y me dijo su nombre, pero no creo que esté interesado en mi sólo lo conocí por ahí y compartimos un… -estaba diciendo Dean, mientras ajustaba algo en el motor.

-¡¿Tuviste sexo con un desconocido, Dean Winchester?! –Jo lo interrumpió, asombrada-. Y además te enamoraste de él. ¡Oh, por Dios!

-¿Qué demonios, Jo? -Dean se golpeó por segunda vez la nuca con el capó, girando una mirada fulminante a la muchacha-. No. No tuvimos sexo. Compartimos un taxi. Taxi.

-Pero te colgaste por él –recalcó Jo, moviendo las cejas.

-Harvelle, estás loca –Dean rodó los ojos.

-¿Y por qué no lo buscas? Si vive por aquí será fácil encontrarlo, ¿no crees? –ella caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta estar junto al auto.

-Pásame ese desarmador –apuntó Dean. Ella se lo tendió-. Y no es algo tan simple, Jo. Choqué con un sujeto en Nueva York, pero eso no lo convierte en homosexual, y aun si lo fuese eso no asegura que esté interesado en mí.

-¡Ay, los hombres son tan dramáticos! –Jo suspiró, torciendo una mueca de tragedia.

-¿Qué esperabas que lo invitase a follar y le regalara mis bóxers? –gruñó Dean.

-Por lo menos –rio ella.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera levantarse y reclamar, todo ruborizado como estaba; Jo prefirió marcharse de allí riendo entre dientes, muy feliz por Dean.

….

Los días continuaron su curso, y Dean siguió llegando temprano. Bobby no terminaba de preguntarse por qué, e incluso Ellen temía que estuviese enfermando. Jo contenía una sonrisita al saber lo que ocurría.

Dean no podía conciliar el sueño, casi ninguna noche. A veces por pensar en el sujeto desconocido del taxi; otras por las extrañas pesadillas que habían empezado hace un par de días, y otras por concentrarse en el azul de esos ojos… ese color azul que, con sólo imaginárselo, le hacía sentir en casa.

-Estoy enfermo –admitió un día, conversando con Jo, mientras terminaban los inventarios que Bobby había dejado a medias-. No es normal… obsesionarme con alguien a primera vista.

-Lo que ocurre contigo es que jamás te has enamorado –respondió Jo, contando unas cajas de repuestos-. Y cuando ahora que te sucede crees que es anormal.

-¿Y crees que es normal sentirme atraído por alguien que no conozco? –Dean detuvo su trabajo, dejando a un lado la lista que estaba haciendo-. Apenas si sé su nombre. Castiel. Eso es todo.

-¿Has escuchado del amor a primera vista, tonto? –Jo le sonrió.

-No tengo quince, Jo –protestó el rubio, soltando un bufido.

-Sólo digo que todas esas emociones reprimidas por más de treinta años debían ir a parar en algún lugar –conjeturó Jo. Dean le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa-. No ese lugar, pervertido. –le arrojó su lápiz.

-Jo, no creo en esas babosadas del Alma Gemela y todo ese asunto. Son tonterías.

-Entonces por qué tienes cara de cachorro herido desde que conociste a ese tipo –soltó Jo.

-El cachorro herido es Sam –Dean continuó enumerando, contando y enlistando los neumáticos en exhibición.

-Porque tiene a Jess. ¿Nunca has pensado que podías encontrar a alguien especial? Tu alguien podría ser el tipo del taxi.

-Su nombre es Castiel –Dean lo dijo con cierto dolor, porque un revoloteo revolvió su estómago-. ¡Su nombre es Castiel y estoy siendo un idiota! ¡Estoy siendo ridículo! –se reprendió con una palmada en el rostro.

-Eso se llama amor.

…..

El apartamento era amplio, con vigas de metal cruzando su alto techo, y en el tercer piso de un edificio de ladrillo rojo. Una escalera de emergencia bloqueaba la única ventana. La cocina era pequeña, y el par de habitaciones sencillas. Por otra parte la sala poseía un televisor tan grande que resultaba disonante para los muebles empolvados y viejos; así como el comedor, que en ese momento estaba a rebosar de dulces.

-¿Así que esto es lo que básicamente haces? –inquirió Castiel observando a Gabriel comer un pastelillo, algo de crema y un trozo de chocolate.

-En efecto. Ser humano tiene sus beneficios –sonrió Gabriel.

-Pero somos ángeles, Gabriel –Castiel ladeó la cabeza.

-Si quieres estar con Winchester olvida un poco tus alas, hermano ¿recuerdas? –la mirada pícara de Gabriel abrumo a Cas-. ¿Ves cómo resultó lo de tomar "casualmente" un taxi desde Manhattan? Fue casi, casi… casi perfecto.

El ángel se había esforzado por conseguir un apartamento, y un trabajo en la estación de combustible local, lo cual era lo único que había aprendido a hacer con cierta decencia. Pero Gabriel no dejaba de aparecer y le tomó pocos días obligarlo a conseguir un lugar donde cupieran los dos.

Castiel no dejaba de preguntarse en qué punto había terminado accediendo a compartir apartamento con un arcángel a quién la mitad del cielo lo daba por muerto. Pero tenía que recordarse que ahora esa era su vida "humana" y debía guardar las apariencias si quería acercarse a Dean sin levantar sospechas.

-Y, por cierto, hermanito. Ya va siendo hora de que te quites lo cobarde y vayas hasta cierta tienda en el centro –Gabriel movió ambas cejas-. Y ese atuendo no te ayudará en nada. ¿Qué te parece mejor… -chasqueó los dedos. Gabardina y chaqueta desaparecieron del cuerpo de Castiel.

Se veía más sexy con la camisa algo desalineada.

-Gabriel –Castiel suspiró, dejándose caer en el sofá-; no quiero seducirlo. Quiero ser su amigo…

-No te engañes, Cassie. Quieres cogértelo hasta que…

-¡Cállate! –Castiel enterró su cabeza entre ambas manos, preguntándose en que si lo que hacía era correcto.

-Vamos, hermano. ¿Quieres protegerlo? –Gabriel se sentó a su lado en el mullido sofá-. Está bien. Pero no por ello lo pierdas. LO AMAS. ¿Comprendes? Eres un ángel y a pesar de ello amas a alguien. Has que valga la pena.

Castiel asintió, observando hacia la ventana. Se incorporó listo para batir sus alas y desaparecer cuando una mano lo detuvo por el hombro…

-Castiel –canturreó Gabriel tendiendo las llaves de un auto ante las narices del moreno-. Humano. No lo olvides. Humano.

El moreno asintió, tomó las llaves con algo de temor y mientras Gabriel se quedaba con sus dulces y quizá alguna que otra mujer que haría aparecer de la nada, Castiel desapareció por la puerta del apartamento.

….

Dean había comprado uno de esos hace poco. Se lo puso sobre la cabeza, ajustándolos bien a sus oídos y puso a reproducir la música. No era muy amigo de la tecnología, pero le agradaba tener música para él sólo mientras cerraba la tienda.

Bobby se había marchado temprano porque se sentía demasiado cansado. Jo se había escabullido sin que Dean se diese cuenta, por lo que tuvo que resignarse al hecho de esperar hasta las diez de la noche para marcharse.

Estuvo viendo algo de Tv en la oficina trasera. Cuando se aburrió decidió entretenerse un poco con unas revistas de lindas chicas asiáticas, que tenía en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Y, finalmente, decidió escuchar algo de música.

Mientras lo hacía, con los auriculares a todo volumen y el mundo fuera de su cabeza, empezó a barrer la tienda, con las luces ya apagadas. Una canción triste de Metallica fue prontamente reemplazada por una de Kansas. Dean, emocionado, empezó a barrer quizá con demasiado entusiasmo; meció la escoba, fingió que era un micrófono, después una guitarra, y finalmente se sorprendió a si mismo cantando.

El alma se le cayó a los pies junto con la escoba, y el corazón casi se le sale por la boca cuando, al dar vuelta, se encontró con dos ojos azules que lo veían desde la puerta. Agitado se retiró los auriculares de un manotazo; aparentemente Castiel acaba de entrar, pero había visto bastante del espectáculo que Dean había montado.

-Hola, Dean.

-Maldición –refunfuñó el rubio-. ¿Cómo me has encontrado? ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Pasaba por aquí y te vi –Castiel se esforzaba por ser humano, pero a veces simplemente era demasiado sincero.

Dean soltó un respiró y asintió un par de veces, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Me viste y decidiste entrar? –la sonrisa de Dean, para Castiel, fue más que tierna. Fue pura, y eso le agradó.

-Algo así –Castiel tensó los hombros-. Necesito un anticongelante para mi auto y… -señaló la camioneta aparcada del otro lado de la calle-. No sabía que trabajabas aquí.

-Bien. Pues, es tu día de suerte –Dean le dedicó un guiño, y el otro ladeó la cabeza. A pesar de que el rubio generalmente tomaría eso como un gesto tonto, viniendo del castaño le supo familiar.

Tras un momento hablando de neumáticos Dean descubrió que Castiel no tenía ni la menor idea de qué tipo de auto conducía ni nada sobre el anticongelante que necesitaría. Sacudió la cabeza. Entre palabras y palabras Castiel dijo que era nuevo allí en Jersey, y mientras cancelaba el costo del anticongelante, Dean mencionó que habría un juego de baseball el viernes; del equipo local, nada importante.

-¿Baseball? –preguntó Cas, sin recordar de qué iba ese deporte.

-Me estás tomando el pelo –rio Dean, incrédulo-. ¿Jamás has ido a un jugo de baseball?

El castaño negó. Dean dejó caer los hombros.

-Bien, me voy a arrepentir de esto –mintió el rubio, porque en realidad Castiel le estaba dando la oportunidad perfecta-. ¿Te parece si nos vemos el viernes para beber unas cervezas e ir a ese partido? –le guiñó un ojo.

Castiel parpadeó varias veces, y no atinó a donde mirar. Dean no lo comprendió; pero por la mente del ángel pasaban demasiadas cosas. Se suponía que regresaría a la vida de Dean, como amigo, como conocido, sin embargo no había esperado que el rubio, a pesar de haber sido borrado la memoria, conservase esa atracción por él.

Una parte de él quería llorar de alegría. Pero se limitó a soltar un carraspeo. Dean lo miró, cruzándose de brazos. Ambos estaban en la puerta de la tienda, como un par de idiotas mirándose el uno al otro.

-Yo… creo….

-Como amigo, viejo. No lo tomes a mal, pero me agradaste ¿Eso es tan raro? –Dean intentó aligerar las cosas.

-Yo, de verdad no esperaba que… -pero Castiel seguía tartamudeando.

-Lo comprendo. Descuida –Dean trató de sonar indiferente ante lo que parecía una inminente negativa por parte del castaño.

-¡No, espera! Quiero decir… me encantaría ir por unas cervezas contigo y a ese juego –aclaró Castiel, con tanta vehemencia y seriedad que a Dean se le escapó una risilla-. La verdad es que… me encantaría salir… contigo.

-No es una cita –aclaró Dean, extendiéndole el recibo del anticongelante. Esforzándose por no ruborizarse.

-Para nada –afirmó Castiel-. A menos que…

-¿Qué? –los ojos verdes de Dean lucieron enormes.

-Que te parezca bien eso –Cas supo que esas palabras habían sido un paso en falso. Podía molestar a Dean, sonar como un acosador o algo, y alejarlo definitivamente.

-Me parece muy bien.

 **Continuará…**

 **xoxo**


	4. Y Aunque Se Caiga El Cielo

**Escribir dos long-fics a la vez me va a matar pero últimamente tengo exceso de tiempo así que los fastidiaré seguido con mis publicaciones.**

 **Capítulo**

 **3**

" **Y Aunque Se Caiga El Cielo"**

Dean no estaba seguro de cuando había sucedido, y tampoco del cómo. Pero Castiel marcó un antes y un después en su vida. Habían tantas cosas extrañas en ese sujeto, y era precisamente eso lo que hacía que el rubio se sintiese más atraído por él. Como si hubiese algo oculto detrás de sus ojos azules y esa barba descuidada; algo que, si lograba descubrir, lo haría pedazos pero al mismo tiempo llenaría ese vacío que tenía en su pecho.

Nunca había pensado demasiado en su soledad; había estado demasiado ocupado en Sammy, y después de que su hermano se fuera a Nueva York la pasaba trabajando o malgastando su tiempo con algún hombre o mujer a quién después de follárselo no volvía a ver.

Había estado demasiado ocupado como para notar que, a pesar de ser inmensamente feliz con su familia, Bobby, Ellen, Jo y Sam; siempre hubo algo que faltaba. De alguna forma no bastaba ir a trabajar todas las mañanas, conducir a su nena, comprar café y regresar a casa por una buena cena y un merecido descanso.

Durante los seis meses que transcurrieron desde que conoció a Castiel al compartir ese taxi, empezó a preguntarse si ese "algo" no había sido, todo ese tiempo, aquel hombre.

-Eres un cursi –le decía Jo cuando lo pescaba pensando en Castiel.

-Sólo es mi amigo –replicaba el rubio, malhumorado. No le gustaba ser visto como una adolecente enamorada.

Tras invitar a Castiel al partido baseball local las cosas fluyeron con una naturalidad que alarmó a Dean. Era como si se conocieran de antes, como si sus almas, mucho antes de ser, se hubiesen fundido. Se volvieron grandes amigos, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que Dean invitase a Cas a la boda de Jess y Sam, donde lo presentó a su familia.

A sus encuentros de los viernes por la noche para ir a algún partido del equipo local, se sumaron unas cuantas salidas a un bar cercano los domingos. Pronto Dean iba a ver a Castiel a la estación de combustible donde éste trabajaba para sus sábados de películas de acción a la media noche. Y, de alguna forma, terminaron por verse los miércoles para almorzar juntos, y de un momento a otro Castiel cenaba en casa de Dean casi todos los días.

-¿Tan mal cocino? –el rubio había enarcado una ceja la primera vez que cenaron y Cas se limitó a juguetear con la comida. Pero conforme pasó el tiempo descubrió que el castaño no comía demasiado.

Además Castiel era muy reservado, como si ocultara algo. Pero Dean estaba orgulloso de decir que, poco a poco, había ido rascando ese muro hasta derrumbarlo casi por completo. La primera vez que apareció en el trabajo del moreno a éste casi le da un infarto. Cuando lo fue a ver a su apartamento y conoció a ese extraño hermano suyo, Gabriel, Castiel se había puesto tan pálido que Dean estuvo a punto de llamar a emergencias.

Pero finalmente Castiel pareció rendirse, y el rubio considero un logro el hecho de que lo invitase a ver una maratón de una serie vieja en su apartamento.

No habían ido más allá de una amistad, de una que otra mirada demasiado larga, un roce de manos y una sonrisa, porque Castiel a veces parecía quererlo cerca, demasiado cerca, y otras estaba demasiado distante, como si se sintiera culpable con sólo saludar al rubio.

Dean había llegado a abrazarlo cuando el equipo de los Jets ganó un partido importante, y ambos estaban viéndolo desde un bar, pero Castiel se había tensado tanto que el rubio lo lamento y se disculpó.

-No es tu culpa, Dean –el moreno le había restado importancia-. Es sólo que… no lo sé –sacudió la cabeza. Pero cuando ya Dean se había supuesto derrotado, el castaño le tomó la mano, dándole un ligero apretón.

En verano adquirieron la costumbre de salir de Newark, a pescar en un pueblo a dos horas de allí. Fue entonces cuando Dean finalmente le pregunto a Castiel sobre su familia.

-Mi padre se marchó –había dicho Castiel, como pensando muy bien cada una de sus palabras. Aunque Dean presintió que no mentía-, y mis hermanos tienen demasiadas riñas entre ellos. No los he visto desde hace mucho y espero que se mantenga así. Al único que tengo es a Gabriel.

-Son muy unidos –comentó Dean, acelerando el Impala.

-Es un idiota –afirmó Castiel, con su seria solemnidad, lo cual arrancó una risa al rubio.

A causa de esa risa, los ojos azules de Castiel lo habían mirado largamente. Dean supuso que finalmente darían ese paso, que finalmente se aproximarían y habría un beso o quizá algo más. En lugar de ello, al llegar a Newark y despedirse, Castiel desapareció.

Los primeros días Dean estuvo preocupado pero se limitó a controlar su deseo de llamarlo. Al tercer día entró en desesperación. Llamó al apartamento de Castiel y nadie respondió el teléfono, llamo al celular del moreno y tampoco recibió contestación.

Esa noche estaba debatiéndose si debía ir verlo al apartamento y quedar como un completo acosador. O esperar, y morir de angustia. Tras horas de estar divagando entre la una opción y la otra, tomó el su auto y condujo bajo la lluvia torrencial con la que el cielo parecía caerse sobre Jersey.

….

-Estas siendo un idiota –refunfuñó Gabriel, con los pies cruzados sobre la mesa de centro y los ojos clavados en el televisor.

Castiel iba y venía detrás de él. Había pasado los últimos tres días encerrado en su habitación sin moverse en absoluto. No necesitaba comer, ni dormir, pero a veces Gabriel había pensado que estaba en alguna especie de coma.

Esa tarde, cuando un relámpago atravesó el cielo y la lluvia se desató, había salido. Sólo para empezar a murmurar mientras caminaba como un león encerrado por la sala del apartamento. Era un comportamiento estúpido, según Gabriel; y demasiado humano hasta tratándose de Castiel.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –gruñó Castiel, plantándose entre el televisor y el arcángel.

-Que me dejes ver la serie.

-Dean… Dean es feliz con su vida. ¿Sabes cuantas veces lo vi sonreír en todo el tiempo que nos conocimos? Juro que puedo contarlas con los dedos. Estaba roto, él lo estaba… y ahora estoy regresando a él para destruir su mundo… otra vez –continuó Castiel, aunque parecía hablar para sí mismo.

-De verdad, déjame ver la serie –murmuró Gabriel, chasqueando los dedos para hacerse aparecer unos pastelitos con glaseado rojo.

-¿Y tú sugieres que sólo continúe esta farsa? ¡Está mejor sin mí! –pero Castiel no escuchaba a nadie más que no fuera él mismo hablando de su precioso Dean.

-¡No! Yo sugiero que me dejes ver la puta serie –Gabriel rodó los ojos, y ladeó su cabeza para ver por un costado del cuerpo de su hermano.

Castiel soltó un bufido y fue hasta la cocina. Empezó a prepararse café, con cierta furia en cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta que se dio cuenta que, siendo un ángel no le haría el mayor efecto una taza de café.

-No sé qué hacer Gabriel –se quejó, derrotado. Con los brazos apoyados en la barra.

El arcángel se volvió a verlo, con una sonrisa divertida que se desvaneció pronto. Observó bien a su hermano, a los jeans que traía y a esa camisa celeste descolorida. Entonces comprendió el esfuerzo por el que estaba pasando. Gabriel jamás había tenido que preocuparse demasiado por un humano en concreto, pero Castiel… Castiel estaba jugando al humano, por Dean; renunciando al cielo, a su tranquilidad, a todo, por ese humano.

-¿Te doy un consejo? Deja de ser un imbécil y termina lo que empezaste. Lo amas, deja de quejarte, ve a su casa y cógetelo.

Castiel quedó de piedra, medio ruborizado y un tanto mareado. No había hecho falta tanta explicitud.

Antes de que pudiera responder percibió algo. Un cambio en el aire a su alrededor, una especie de vibración.

-Dean –dijo.

-Sí, a Dean. Cógetelo –recalcó Gabriel, indiferente.

-No… no, no –Castiel sacudió las manos, en pánico-. Que Dean está cerca… está… aquí – y ni bien hubo terminado de afirmarlo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Gabriel dio un cabeceo para que atendiera. Castiel negó con la cabeza, suplicándole al arcángel con la mirada que abriera él.

-Dile que no estoy. Por favor, necesito tiempo para tomar algunas decisiones.

-Lo repito. Estás siendo estúpido, Castiel –refunfuñó Gabriel, resignado a no terminar su serie. Se levantó del sofá y fue hasta la puerta. Comprobó por la mirilla que, en efecto, era el rubio.

Abrió de un tirón.

-Hola –saludó Dean, algo intimidado por la presencia de Gabriel, aunque este era más bajito-. ¿Está Castiel?

-No –respondió Gabriel, medio sonriendo.

Se hizo un largo silencio tenso. Dean entornó los ojos, ese odioso sujeto… creía que lo había visto antes de conocer a Castiel. Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Era imposible.

-¿Y cuándo volverá?

-No me lo dijo. Creo que tiene un asunto importante que resolver –Gabriel se encogió de hombros.

-¿Es tu hermano, viven en el mismo apartamento y no sabes cuándo volverá? - Dean se sintió rendido, dejó caer los hombros y movió la cabeza-. Bien. Si lo ves, dile que me llame.

-De acuerdo –musitó Gabriel, en tono tan bajo que dejó a Dean escuchar el bullicio de la ventana del apartamento abriéndose, y de unos pasos sobre las oxidadas escaleras de emergencia.

-¿Qué demonios… -en un exabrupto de incredulidad Dean empujó la puerta que había estado sujetando Gabriel. El arcángel no opuso resistencia, y el rubio permaneció rígido.

Castiel había estado acostumbrándose a actuar como un humano y por esa misma razón no había desaparecido simplemente. Fue aquello lo que hizo que el rubio lo pescase, del otro lado el apartamento, saliendo por la ventana a las escaleras de incendios. Dean apretó la mandíbula, los puños, y tras trabar la mirada con los ojos asustados de Castiel, dio media vuelta.

Lo estaba evitando, se repitió, mientras bajaba por las escaleras del edificio. Él había estado colgado por ese sujeto, preocupado desde que dejaron de verse, y Castiel simplemente lo había estado evitando.

-Hijo de perra –maldijo para sí mismo, cruzando el estrecho lobby hasta la salida. Empujó la puerta de cristal con ambas manos, enfurecido.

La lluvia lo recibió en el exterior con una furia renovada. Caminó con largas zancadas hasta el auto estacionado, pero antes de llegar a la puerta escuchó como alguien terminaba de bajar las escaleras de incendios. Volteó, era Castiel.

-Dean, puedo explicarlo –el castaño lo alcanzó.

-No hace falta. Lo comprendo y está bien –el rubio abrió la puerta de su auto-. Soy sólo un sujeto entrometido del que ya te cansaste. Está bien, de verdad, ahora sólo déjame en paz.

-Dean…

-¿Sabes? ¡Maldición, creí que algo te había ocurrido! Fui a tu trabajo y me dijeron que no habías ido en todos estos días… creí… -Dean sacudió la cabeza, y se escabulló dentro del auto.

-¡DEAN! –exclamó Castiel, mientras el rubio encendía el auto. Se maldijo por no poder aparecer dentro del Impala de Dean o seguirlo con un solo batir de sus alas, como solía hacer. Tuvo el deseo de hacerlo pero… no quería por ningún motivo que Dean recuperara la memoria y terminara de vuelta en todo ese embrollo de las criaturas sobrenaturales, y el cielo y el infierno y….

-Jódete –fue lo último que escuchó de él.

…..

Dean aceleró como nunca en su vida, con el parabrisas empañado por la lluvia ante sus ojos. ¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable? Castiel lo había estado evitando, eso era malo y humillante; pero se trataba de un tipo que conocía de hace unos meses. Estaba enamorado de él, sí.

-No es para tanto Winchester. No es para tanto –se repitió.

Una parte de él se maldijo por no haber chocado contra algún camión camino a casa. Llegó, aparcó el auto fuera, sin importar la tormenta, y cruzó el jardín delantero con las botas chapoteando en los charcos. Las manos le temblaron cuando rebuscó la llave de la puerta delantera. El llavero tintineó cuando ésta se abrió.

Dean se disponía a entrar pero los pasos atravesando el jardín hasta el pórtico lo detuvieron. Se giró, con el ceño fruncido, y los ojos abiertos por el asombro.

-Dean –era Castiel. Estaba cubierto de lluvia de pies a cabeza, no tiritaba pero tenía los labios rojos por el frío. De sus cabellos goteaba agua empapando aún más la camisa que se le había pegado el bien definido pecho.

Esa visión hizo que Dean soltara una respiración entrecortada.

-De verdad no es lo que crees. No te estaba evitando a propósito sólo que… tenemos una amistad tan buena que… temo dañarla si damos el siguiente paso –Castiel parecía hecho un nudo con las palabras-. Lo siento.

-¿Has venido hasta acá corriendo en la lluvia? –preguntó Dean, incrédulo.

-He tomado un taxi, pero me dejó como a media calle de aquí –explicó Cas, algo confuso por la pregunta del rubio.

Dean quiso decirle que se fuera del pórtico, que buscara otro taxi e ignorase a alguien más. Que se conocían seis meses y que podía sobrevivir a toda una vida sin él. Pero no le salieron las palabras, porque eso no era lo que añoraba su corazón.

Se acercó a Cas, tan rápido que pareció que iba a golpearlo. Lo tomó por el cuello de la empapada camisa y lo besó. El movimiento de sus labios fue tenso, temeroso; hasta que las manos de Castiel fueron hasta su cintura, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, y la boca del moreno profundizó aún más el beso.

Los brazos de Dean lo rodearon por el cuello. Sus lenguas se presionaron entre sí, sus cuerpos se empujaron dentro de la casa. De alguna forma entraron, casi tropezando; y Castiel cerró la puerta empujando a Dean sobre ésta.

El rubio dejó escapar un jadeó.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Castiel. Dean asintió, sonriendo con picardía.

-Pero tú no estarás bien a menos que te quites esa ropa –las manos del rubio pasearon por los costados de Castiel, estremeciéndolo.

-No creo que pueda pescar un resfrío.

-No lo digo por eso –Dean lo atrajo a otro beso, y ese marcó el comienzo de esa larga noche.

Castiel lo aplastó contra la puerta tanto que dolió. Pero el movimiento circular de sus caderas frotándose entre sí lo compensó. Dean retiró sin miramientos la camisa de Cas, y éste hizo lo propio con la ropa del rubio. Apenas quedaban los calcetines y la ropa interior cuando las manos ásperas del ángel tomaron a Dean por los muslos haciendo que le rodease la cintura.

Enredados y sin dejar de besarse fueron hasta la sala. La luminiscencia nocturna filtrándose por la venta era azul y fría, pero sus cuerpos estaban al rojo vivo. No llegaron al sofá, sino a la alfombra mullida.

Las erecciones aun vestidas de ambos bailaban entre sí, y en medio de las caricias de sus labios Castiel jadeaba y Dean gemía. Las mordidas en el cuello, en los hombros, las manos acariciando la piel contraria, las sensaciones, todo fue tan intenso, que ninguno supo cuando perdieron los bóxer. Pero una vez con la desnudez entre ellos Castiel se detuvo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Dean, ruborizado y agitado.

Castiel estaba entre sus piernas, y se había incorporado sobre sus rodillas y manos para mirarlo. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca y a la vez insoportablemente lejos. Dean soltó una respiración temblorosa cuando esos ojos azules no dejaron de mirarlo. Supuso que Cas sólo estaba siendo un romántico; pero el ángel veía algo más.

Veía esa tranquilidad en Dean, esa forma confiada en que daba rienda suelta al placer, y cómo le era tan fácil dejar de pensar en todo. La primera vez que lo hicieron, antes de borrarle la memoria, Castiel recordaba que Dean fue perfecto, pero demasiado cuidadoso, demasiado perdido en las cicatrices de su propia alma para poder disfrutarlo a plenitud.

Allí, tumbado en la alfombra de la sala, sin importar a cuántos se hubiese follado antes, se veía inocente.

Castiel sonrió, acariciando la mejilla del rubio y paseando un pulgar por esas pecas casi imperceptibles. Dean inclinó la cabeza buscando más contacto, y entonces Castiel lo besó una y otra y otra vez.

-Ah, ah, Cas –Dean empezó a gemir cuando en un movimiento inesperado la polla de Castiel rozó sus nalgas-. Pronto… te necesito. Te necesito ya.

-¿Estás seguro? –Castiel lo observó con esos ojos azules enormes. Dean asintió-. Bien –añadió, había esperado que, como su primera vez, Dean fuese quién lo penetrara.

A pesar de los nervios hizo lo que había aprendido. Preparó a Dean con un dedo, después dos, sin dejar de besarlo y morderle el cuello. Cuando consiguió introducir tres dedos y abrirlos un poco Dean arqueó su espalda.

-Voy a entrar ¿Bien? –preguntó Castiel, con las piernas de Dean rodeando sus caderas, aterrorizado pero emocionado a la vez.

-Hazlo. Está bien –jadeó Dean. La punta del miembro de Cas empujó en su entrada y soltó una exclamación ahogada. El ángel volvió a empujar, entrando un poco, y el rubio tuvo que contener un quejido mordiendo el hombro de su pareja.

-Dean, mmm, Dean, oh –Castiel presionó más y más hasta estar por completo dentro-. ¡Ah, Dean! –se dejó caer sobre el pecho del nombrado. Estaba tan estrecho en su interior que temió correrse con un solo movimiento y joder la noche.

-Cas, muévete… -pero las palabras de Dean lo pusieron caliente de una forma que creyó que había perdido la cabeza.

Al principio se movió con cautela.

-¡Castiel! AH, Castiel…¡Oh, Cas, sí, justo ahí! No pares, por favor, no te detengas –pero cuando Dean empezó a gemir de esta forma, con la lluvia aporreando la ventana, Castiel perdió el control.

Arremetió dentro de Dean hasta ver estrellas de tanto placer, hasta sentir las piernas de Dean temblando espasmódicamente ante el inminente orgasmo, hasta casi saborear el placer en su boca. El sexo con Dean era aún mejor que volar, aun mejor que el cielo. Golpeó un par de veces más en la próstata del rubio abrazándolo mientras se corría con fuerza. Continuó penetrándolo durante el orgasmo, hasta que también lo siguió a esa nube de placer que los arrancó del planeta tierra.

Permanecieron un momento recuperando el aliento y las fuerzas, apretados allí en el suelo.

-Joder, eso ha estado tan bien –murmuró Dean, y cuando se removió Castiel se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba duro de nuevo-. Prométeme que no vas a intentar ignorarme después de esto –el rubio lo miró, inseguro.

-Lo prometo –aseguró Castiel, y bastó eso para que volvieran a besarse.

De alguna forma Castiel terminó a horcajadas sobre el rubio, meciendo sus caderas sobre la dureza de Dean que lo penetró descaradamente. Ambos rozaron una y otra vez el cielo. Hasta que, finalmente exhaustos, se movieron al sofá. Por suerte allí había una manta, con la cual consiguieron cubrirse. Continuaron besándose hasta que el sueño venció a Dean.

Castiel cerró los ojos, apretando sus brazos alrededor de Dean y decidiendo que, aunque no durmiera, no se iba a separar ni por un instante del rubio. Así afuera se cayera el cielo, no lo dejaría.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **No se olviden de dejar un estúpido y sensual Review ;)**


	5. Nuestras Nuevas Vidas

**Iba a actualizar mi otro fic, pero mi inspiración está algo seca y de alguna forma no logro sacar Stand By Me de mi cabeza.**

 **Y gracias a las personas que han dejado Reviews.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten….**

 **Capítulo**

 **4**

" **Nuestras Nuevas Vidas"**

Nada había cambiado entre ellos, o así lo percibió Dean. Continuaban encontrándose casi todos los días de la semana, compartiendo largas noches de películas, y unas cuantas cervezas cuando iban al baseball.

Sin embargo Castiel lo besaba cuando Dean había tenido un mal día en el trabajo. Al encontrarse en algún sitio Dean no se contenía de saborear los labios del ángel, deslizando su brazo por la cintura de éste, y dedicándole sugerentes guiños en los momentos que Castiel se hallaba más distraído. Se tomaban las manos sobre la mesa, las noches que salían a cenar.

Algunas noches Castiel se quedaba en casa de Dean; otras era el rubio quién permanecía en el departamento del castaño, haciendo el amor hasta que las fuerzas les fallaban, hasta que no eran capaces de gemir más, ni de respirar.

Con el tiempo Castiel también se había ido integrando y acoplando a la vida de Dean. Iban los domingos a cenar con Bobby, Ellen y Jo. Algunos viernes por la noche conducían hasta Manhattan para, en la compañía alegre de Jess y Sam, beber hasta que el sol se asomaba entre los gigantescos edificios de cristal de la Gran Manzana.

Se conocían algo menos de un año, pero cuando Dean lo notó, no podía pensar en su vida sin Castiel. A veces se decía que era porque siempre había estado solo y ese hombre lo había cambiado todo. Pero la mayoría del tiempo se obligaba a no pensar, a disfrutar de Cas.

Cas. No sabía por qué lo había empezado a llamar así, pero le gustaba como sonaba.

Antes de que el follaje rojizo de ese año se viera reemplazado por el manto blanco del crudo invierno que se avecinaba, Dean invitó a Castiel a hacer un largo viaje de pesca. Bajo las torrenciales tormentas de noviembre dejaron Jersey. Esta vez no hubo tensión en el auto, ni miradas cargadas de deseo; Cas se inclinaba sobre él para besarlo cuando se le antojaba, y Dean condujo cuatro horas manteniendo su mano derecha en la rodilla del ángel.

Por supuesto que, una vez llegaron a aquel pueblo apartado y entraron en la cabaña que había sido del padre de Dean, no volvieron a salir casi para nada durante las dos semanas siguientes.

¡Al diablo la pesca! Dean amaba tener a Castiel encima suyo, auto penetrándose con movimientos despreocupados; a Castiel debajo suyo, con las piernas en sus hombros, gimiendo y retorciéndose; a Castiel dentro suyo moviéndose deliciosamente con una lentitud desesperante. A Castiel por todos lados, incluso en el aroma que impregnaba la cabaña.

La pasaron entre esos muros de madera rústica, haciéndolo a la luz de la chimenea, sobre los empolvados sofás, en la cocina y en el pequeño ático. Había momentos, en los que Dean sentía que en cada caricia estaban cerrando alguna especie de vieja cicatriz, una herida del pasado. Pero eso no tenía sentido, ¿o sí?

Fueron las mejores dos semanas de sus vidas. La pasaban haciendo el amor cuantas veces querían y en cualquier parte de la casa que les viniera en gana. Iban a comer al pueblo cuando ninguno tenía deseo de cocinar, y la pasaban observando el pequeño muelle del lago, desde el porche de la cabaña donde se sentaban a comer unos cuantos malvaviscos, arropados con una vieja manta.

Durante ese tiempo a Dean se le antojó de lo más natural compartir la cama con Cas todos los días. Verlo usar su ropa, y sentir el calor de su cuerpo demasiado cerca, a diario. Adquirieron la costumbre de cocinar los dos en la apretada cocina y también de compartir la ducha.

Dean descubrió que Castiel no dormía demasiado, y el ángel se sintió orgulloso al tomar el hábito de comer; no sentía hambre pero los sabores de la comida eran buenos, casi tanto como las sonrisas satisfechas que le dedicaba Dean cuando se acababa el plato.

Antes de volver a Jersey Dean intentó enseñar a Castiel a pescar lo cual terminó en desastre, con los dos cayendo del muelle y discutiendo porque el ángel se había negado a escuchar las indicaciones que el rubio le dio para que la fuerza del pez no lo derribase. Regresaron a la cabaña de mal humor, y ninguno se habló durante el resto del día.

Dean fue a la alcoba, cansado y con frío, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño, sabiendo que Cas estaba en la sala; seguramente molesto.

La verdad era que el ángel no estaba enojado con Dean por el asunto del estúpido pez. Se había quedado en el sofá de la sala, frente a la chimenea, absorto en sus propios pensamientos. No podía creer todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Durante esas dos semanas había olvidado el cielo, el infierno, a los leviatanes, el apocalipsis, a la Oscuridad, y a cada cosa del pasado… se preguntó si no era a él a quién habían borrado la memoria.

Dejó el sofá, y descalzo, en ropa interior y con una camisa del rubio a medio desabotonar, fue hasta la habitación. Se sorprendió al encontrarse en la puerta con Dean, quién, sin nada más que sus bóxer había estado encaminándose hacia la sala.

-Ey, iba a… -dijo Dean, nervioso, miró a sus pies, después carraspeó-. Iba a verte… eso del pez fue mi culpa y no quiero discutir contigo por algo tan tonto ¿Bien?

-¿Creíste que estaba molesto? –Castiel ladeó su cabeza.

La ingenuidad de su pregunta ruborizó a Dean.

-Es media noche, te quedaste en la sala, no venías a la cama y creí que… -pero Castiel le impidió que siguiera hablando.

Tomó al rubio por las caderas y lo atrajo hacia sí. Lo besó con tanta devoción que Dean sintió que se le escapaba el alma entre los labios. Con dedos torpes deshizo la camisa de Castiel, sin dejar de frotarse en el muslo de su ángel. Cuando se escondieron bajo las sábanas revueltas de la cama estaban desnudos y más duros que nunca antes. Dean se hundió entre las piernas de Castiel que lo rodearon por las caderas marcando un ritmo. Lo hicieron con fuerza, haciendo rechinar el colchón, y provocando que la cama crujiera; las manos de Dean acariciaron los costados de Castiel, y las uñas del ángel dejaron profundos surcos en la espalda del rubio.

Cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo, Dean ahogó un grito entrecortado y un jadeo en el cuello de Castiel. Entonces había sucedido…

-Te amo, Dean.

El par de ojos verdes observaron a Castiel hasta que la oleada de placer hubo pasado, y a pesar de que pudo haber sido cosa sólo del orgasmo, el rubio respondió.

-También te amo –y Castiel le había sonreído.

…

Cuando volvieron a Jersey había algo diferente en ambos, hasta Gabriel, distraído y preocupado por su serie de Tv y sus dulces, se había dado cuenta. Dean descubrió que sentía su casa demasiado grande. Castiel empezó a sentir frío en ese apartamento que compartía con Gabriel. El rubio no podía dormir, y el moreno tenía la imperiosa necesidad de irlo a ver cada día a la tienda de Bobby.

-Y como siempre eres un tonto, Cassie –le había dicho Gabriel al ángel-. Múdate con él y todo solucionado.

-¿Tú crees? –Preguntó el castaño con ingenuidad-. Tengo miedo que estar demasiado tiempo con él… pueda… ya sabes… devolverle algún recuerdo.

-No lo hará. Y ya pasas la mayor parte del tiempo con él, y eso porque el humano duerme.

El invierno llegó.

Castiel y Dean volvieron a su rutina normal, pero ahora Dean enviaba mensajes de texto a cada momento a Cas. Estaban tan desesperados que, al encontrarse en la tienda una noche que no había nadie más allí, lo hicieron sobre el escritorio de Dean rompiendo una de las patas del mismo.

-Si vuelven a hacerlo aquí prometo que los mataré a ti y a tu precioso Castiel –había gruñido Bobby una vez le preguntó al rubio qué había ocurrido con el escritorio, y éste se había ruborizado sin poder responder.

La mudanza de Cas ocurrió a mediados de diciembre cuando el frío era insoportable. Unas cuantas calles de Newark estaban cubiertas por la nieve, y las demás avenidas se hallaban flanqueadas por barricadas blancas. Los niños habían empezado a hacer muñecos de nieve y eso que faltaban unos días para navidad.

Dean y Castiel estaban viendo una película de zombies, o mejor dicho, pretendiendo que lo hacían. Pasaron la mitad de la película besándose; cuando ya casi todo el mundo fue convertido en un muerto viviente, Castiel cayó sobre sus rodillas abriendo la cremallera de Dean y engulló la polla semi despierta del rubio. La película acabó con Dean corriéndose en la boca de Castiel, y ambos marchando torpemente a la habitación mientras se arrancaban la ropa entre besos.

Ya era de madrugada cuando Castiel se corrió en el interior de Dean y éste entre sus pechos. El castaño se colapsó sobre el torso del rubio quién acarició durante un largo rato el cabello del ángel, contemplando sus profundos ojos azules.

-Quédate conmigo –pidió, absorto.

-Por supuesto que me quedaré esta noche –contestó Castiel, con una sensación de tranquilidad ensanchándose en su corazón.

-No –Dean sacudió la cabeza-. No hablo de hoy.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo?

-Siempre, Cas. Quédate conmigo siempre –paseó una mano por la espalda baja del ángel-. Múdate aquí.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Castiel. Parpadeó varias veces, sin saber cómo responder.

-¿Te parece bien? –preguntó Dean, tras ese largo e insoportable silencio. El ángel volvió a mirarlo-. ¿Qué estás pensando?

-Que sí. ¡Si!

…

No era la primera navidad que la vivían juntos, eso lo sabía Castiel aunque Dean no lo recordase. Pero fue la primera navidad que la pasaron como una familia.

Durante los días antes del veinticinco Dean ayudó a Castiel a mudarse con él, llevaron unas cuantas cajas; la mayoría era ropa, y cosas que Castiel había ido comprando para llevar esa vida "humana". Cuando finalmente estuvieron instalados en la pequeña casa, a ninguno le resultó extraño despertar en los brazos del otro. Dean dormía como una piedra, y Castiel, como reflejo, había adquirido el hábito de cerrar los ojos y sumirse en un leve letargo donde paseaba en la mente del rubio o en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Así que vas a abandonarme, Cassie? –lo fastidió Gabriel al ver que se marchaba de su apartamento.

-¿Vas a estar bien? ¿Cierto? –había preguntado Cas, genuinamente preocupado.

-Sí, un par de chicas, un pastel o dos quizá… y todo solucionado –Gabriel lo había llevado hasta la puerta dándole una palmada en la espalda-. Tú fóllate a Winchester sin preocupaciones.

Cas quiso responder, pero en ese tiempo viviendo con Gabriel había aprendido que no existían palabras capaces de cambiar al arcángel.

Una vez Dean y Cas estaban oficialmente viviendo juntos y la ropa de Castiel ocupaba la mitad del guardarropa del rubio y éste a veces le robaba las camisas, compraron su primer árbol de navidad.

Lo llenaron de bombillos dorados, Dean maldijo a las luces blancas cuando se enredó con ellas y Castiel tuvo que ayudarlo a colocarlas. Finalmente el ángel trepó en una escalera para colgar la estrella en la punta del pino, al bajar se llevó un susto: Dean, tomándolo desprevenido, lo haló por la cintura manteniendo sus pies lejos del suelo, y lo besó.

Para la noche buena Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Sam y Jess aparecieron en el pórtico. A ninguno le impresionó ver a Castiel allí. También llegó Gabriel y se unió a ellos. Jo, Bobby y Dean se dedicaron a hacer ponche navideño para todos aunque casi hacen estallar, de alguna forma, la batidora. Ellen y Sam se encargaron del pavo relleno. Castiel, Gabriel y Jess prefirieron pasársela haciendo las galletas y decorando un pastel de nueces y cerezas.

-Eres bueno con los dulces, Gabriel –comentó la rubia.

-Es mi especialidad –respondió el arcángel.

-¿Eres chef? –preguntó ella.

-Exacto. Es chef –lo interrumpió Castiel, antes de que Gabriel metiera la pata o dijera algo indebido a la esposa de Sam.

La mesa quedó preciosa. Comieron hasta saciarse, luego vinieron los regalos, y finalmente Gabriel comenzó a contar chistes malos que a pesar de todo hicieron reír a carcajadas a todos.

-Ese está ebrio con tanto dulce –gruñó Bobby, entornando los ojos.

Dean había notado durante toda la noche que Jess no bebió el vino que le ofreció, y que ni siquiera hizo el brindis con la champaña. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando él, Sam y Bobby fueron a la cocina por unas cervezas, mientras Jo, Ellen, Jess, y Castiel escuchaban los chistes absurdos de Gabriel.

-¿Qué opinas del nombre Robert John? –preguntó Sam, pensativo.

-¿Por qué preguntas muchacho? –la mirada entornada de Bobby se clavó en el menor de los Winchester.

-¿Acaso estás escribiendo un libro o algo? –bromeó Dean, despreocupado.

-No –Sam bebió un trago de cerveza-. Jess… Jess está embarazada.

Después de ello Dean se la había pasado repitiendo que era un viejo y que iba a ser tío. Una vez todos felicitaron a Jess y a Sam, la noche buena hubo terminado.

Bobby y Ellen se retiraron a casa. Gabriel se ofreció a llevar a Jo a su apartamento en el centro de Newark, y Jess y Sam, casi por exigencia de Castiel, se quedaron a dormir en la habitación de invitados. No podían conducir, con semejante nevada, hasta Manhattan.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Dean entró en la habitación.

" _Nuestra habitación –_ pensó con orgullo."

Pero no encontró a Castiel en la cama. Lo buscó, hallándolo en el baño, sumergido hasta el cuello en la espuma de la tina.

-¿De verdad tomarás un baño a esta hora? –enarcó una ceja.

-¿Quieres acompañarme? –Castiel había extendido una mano hasta la de Dean, con el agua chapoteando con el movimiento.

-¿Tengo opción? –el rubio se retiró la ropa y los zapatos dibujando una sonrisa pervertida.

-No, Winchester –las ásperas manos del ángel lo tomaron por la cintura cuando el rubio se sentó a horcajadas dentro del agua tibia, derramando algo de espuma-. No tienes opción.

En el dulce silencio de la noche, en el calor del agua, Dean se inclinó, besando a Castiel con tranquilidad y devoción.

-Feliz navidad, cielo.

-Feliz navidad, Dean.

 **Continuará….**


	6. El Pasado Nos Persigue…

**Escribir dos fics me volverá loca, o quizá termine invocando al Destiel y se haga canon… ok, jajaja , pero se vale soñar.**

 **Capítulo**

 **5**

" **El Pasado Nos Persigue…"**

Cas tardó en acostumbrarse a esa vida. No lo tomó desprevenido el hecho de que Dean seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, con sus sarcasmos y sus sonrisitas maliciosas. Pero una cosa era tener que fingir hambre, o disfrutar despreocupadamente de los sabores de la comida y cerrar los ojos durante seis horas diarias mientras abrazaba al rubio. Otra situación absolutamente diferente era esa atmósfera cotidiana en la que el ángel se había sumergido.

Aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse a encender la cafetera en las mañanas, a ayudar a Dean a poner la ropa en la lavadora los domingos, o salir al supermercado cuando no quedaba nada en la nevera.

No era que no le agradase, pero como Ángel del Señor, el día en que entró en ese galpón a media noche justo después de sacar a Dean de la perdición, jamás se imaginó friendo huevos en una cocina en los suburbios de Jersey.

La nieve se había derretido hace mucho, los árboles recuperaron un hermoso follaje verde y las flores en los jardines vecinos eran coloridas. La primavera fue dulce, y el verano ya se anunciaba con la brisa tibia y el sol poniéndose después de las siete de la noche.

Era junio cuando los pies fríos de Dean buscaron los de Castiel, más tibios, entre las sábanas.

-Estás helado –comentó Castiel, sin abrir los ojos. Dean, que al parecer aún no había despertado se limitó a removerse buscando más contacto del ángel.

El brazo de Castiel lo rodeó por la cintura apretando más la espalda del rubio contra su pecho. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, respirando el aroma de Dean e ignorando los rayos matinales que se filtraban por la cortina de la habitación.

Todo era silencio y tranquilidad, pero el despertador pareció no quererlo así. Se encendió vociferando una canción estridente que arrancó un gruñido a Dean.

Antes de que Castiel pudiera decir cualquier cosa el rubio hizo las mantas a un lado. Volteó ligeramente depositando un beso en los labios del ángel, y se incorporó de un salto.

Dean cruzó la habitación, recogiendo a su paso la ropa que el día anterior había dejado tirada por allí. Tenía una satisfactoria incomodidad en las caderas y los pensamientos revoloteando en torno a todo lo que tenía que hacer ese lunes por la mañana, cuando entró al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.

Abrió la regadera esperando que el agua se calentara, arrojó sus pantalones al cesto de ropa sucia y dedicó una mirada al espejo. Todavía no necesitaba afeitarse, pensó. El agua tibia salpicó sus músculos, empapó su cabello rubio y le obligó a cerrar sus ojos verdes mientras la espuma del shampoo lo despertaba del todo, cuando Castiel golpeó la puerta.

-¿Quieres compartir el baño? –preguntó Dean, sin abrir los ojos, divertido.

-Sólo quiero saber por qué pusiste la alarma el domingo –la voz rasposa de Castiel no fue nada agradable para el rubio, en ese momento.

-Mierda –y eso fue todo.

Terminó de ducharse, de mal humor. Tenía un domingo libre cada dos semanas para dormir un poco más, pasar con Castiel en casa o podar el césped. Dean se envolvió la toalla a las caderas, furioso. Justamente ese día se le había tenido que ocurrir dejar la alarma programada.

Salió del baño, ceñudo y con deseos de asesinar a alguien. Encontrar a Castiel en la cama, recargado en el espaldar y hojeando un periódico viejo hizo que los hombros dejaran de dolerle. Soltó una respiración larga.

-¿Acaso tengo tan mala suerte? –refunfuñó, dirigiéndose al guardarropa.

Castiel bajó el periódico, entornando sus ojos azules.

-Yo diría que…

-¡No respondas eso, Cas! –amenazó Dean, pero el castaño soltó una risa por lo bajo. El rubio le arrojó la toalla en la cara, quedando desnudo, y sin embargo Castiel volvió a abrir la boca para replicar algo-. De verdad, mejor cierra la boca.

-No decías eso anoche –murmuró Castiel, saliendo de la cama, con buen semblante.

Dean, al escucharlo por poco se tropieza mientras se ponía unos pantalones. Se ruborizó e intentó ocultarlo; él solía decir las cosas pervertidas y con doble sentido, ponía incómodo a Cas y después rompía en risas. Pero cuando Cas decía esas cosas… Llevaban casi seis meses viviendo juntos y a Dean todavía le daba un vuelco el corazón escucharlo.

El ángel arrastró los pies fuera de la habitación, llevando encima apenas una camiseta azul vieja y sus bóxer. Al verlo Dean se preguntó porque jamás parecía cansado o mal dormido a pesar de que descansaba muy poco.

-¿Huevos revueltos o tocino? –preguntó Castiel desde el corredor. A pesar de que Dean cocinaba mejor, el ángel se había autoimpuesto la tarea de preparar el desayuno para asegurarse de que Dean no fuera bebiendo sólo una taza de café al trabajo como solía hacer cuando estaba de apuro.

-¡Que sean ambos! –y Dean sacaba provecho de ello. Pero ¿Es que acaso había alguien que no apreciara un buen desayuno?

La risa de Castiel se perdió junto con sus pasos bajando las escaleras.

Dean terminó de vestirse. Ya que la maldita alarma los había hecho despertar tan temprano quizá pudiesen ir a ver a Sam y a Jess quienes estaban enloqueciendo sin saber qué comprar para el bebé.

Iba de camino a la puerta de la habitación cuando recordó que había dejado las llaves en el pantalón del día anterior. Soltando un resoplido volvió sobre sus pasos al baño. Rebuscó las llaves en los bolsillos. Una vez la obtuvo se disponía a ir a la cocina cuando dirigió una mirada al espejo.

Le sobrevino un mareo. Esa calma que generalmente tenía en las mañanas fue reemplazada por un nudo en su pecho, y el peso de algo en sus hombros. Una punzada le atravesó la cabeza y tuvo que apoyarse en el lavamanos para no desvanecerse. Apretó los ojos, respirando profundo, entonces escuchó unas voces lejanas.

Como relámpagos iluminando el cielo nublado un torrente de imágenes restallaron en su cabeza. Fuego. El llanto de un bebé que él llevaba en brazos. La sirena del camión de bomberos y la voz de su padre. Todo era una mescla de sensaciones, de dolor, de desesperación.

Trató de abrir los ojos y no pudo. Quiso gritar, y tampoco lo consiguió. Se escuchó a si mismo gritar el nombre de Sam, como si éste hubiera muerto. Y finalmente un dolor horrible le atravesó las entrañas como si algo lo desgarrara.

Sintió que caía. Caía eternamente, y afiladas hojas de cuchillos al rojo vivo lo cortaban en pedacitos. Una y otra y otra vez.

Entonces una luz blanca aparecía y lo arrancaba de ese dolor. Era un fuego pacífico y a la vez frío. Después volvió a marearse, pero finalmente consiguió abrir los ojos en el baño de su hogar.

-Mierda –dijo. Las llaves resbalaron de su mano temblorosa. Intentó atraparlas, con torpeza, y terminó por golpear el vaso de porcelana con los cepillos de dientes.

Éste se hizo añicos en el suelo. A ellos se sumó una gota de sangre que resbaló de la nariz del rubio.

-¡¿Dean?! ¿Estás bien? –escuchó el grito de Cas, proveniente de la cocina. Seguro había escuchado el vaso quebrarse.

-Sí –respondió el rubio. Tuvo que tomar un par de respiraciones antes de poder soltar el lavamanos e inclinarse a limpiar del desastre-. Bajo en un minuto –se lavó el rostro y las manos.

Bajó las escaleras con paso lento, aun sintiendo que el suelo daba vueltas. La cabeza ya no dolía, ni había más sangre, pero un mal sabor en la boca crecía. Antes de llegar a la cocina se dijo que sólo era el estrés del trabajo.

-¿Estás bien? –cuando Dean entró en la cocina los ojos azules de Castiel no tardaron en dedicarle una mirada preocupada.

Estaba pálido y algo desencajado.

-Sólo un dolor de cabeza –comentó el rubio. No había razón para preocupar a Cas-. Esa alarma me va a matar –se sirvió una taza de café.

El ángel, restándole importancia, continuó revolviendo los huevos en la estufa. Una vez terminó, calentó el tocino. Dean sacó un par de platos, donde Cas sirvió el desayuno. Y cuando fue a la mesa, el rubio ya había puesto sus dos tazas de café humeante y bien cargado.

Desayunaron conversando sobre lo que harían ese día. Castiel detestaba tener que cortar el césped pero Dean le recordó que era su turno. Él por su parte iba a arreglar el triturador que llevaba descompuesto tres días.

-En la tarde podemos ir al supermercado. No queda nada para la cena, y mañana será difícil –anunció Castiel.

-Puedo escaparme un momento de la tienda e ir a comprar lo que necesitemos –el rubio masticó un trozo de tocino, recordando que Sam y él lo comían todos los días cuando niños. Bobby lo preparaba con un pellizco extra de sal.

Frunció el ceño. De pronto ese recuerdo de Sam y él viviendo con Bobby le supo… ajeno. Pero eso no tenía sentido.

-Tengo turno en la estación de combustible hasta las seis –le recordó Cas, apretando la mandíbula.

-Puedo ir yo sólo –le recordó Dean. Castiel entornó sus ojos azules clavándolos en los del rubio, quién soltó una risa algo cansada-. Eres un niño ¿lo sabías? –reclamó. Había olvidado que a Castiel disfrutaba de una manera extraña ir al supermercado con él.

-¿Qué tiene? –el ángel se bebió su café, jugueteando con los huevos revueltos en su plato.

-Es tu fetiche –bromeó Dean, terminándose lo suyo y poniéndose de pie para ir al fregadero. A su paso se llevó la taza vacía de Castiel.

-Cállate –el ángel se enfurruñó en su lugar.

Dean abrió la llave del fregadero y empezó a tallar los platos.

-El fetiche de Castiel Novak es ir al supermercado –continuó, canturreando mientras lavaba-. Ir al supermercado y comprar fideos chinos y lubricante –dijo, rimando incoherencias.

Castiel no lo soportó más. Se puso de pie de un salto y fue hasta Dean. El rubio dio un respingo cuando los brazos del moreno lo rodearon por la cintura. La respiración en su nuca fue todo lo que necesitó para soltar los platos y una respiración entrecortada. El cuerpo de Castiel presionado sobre el suyo era… una buena forma de alegrar su domingo.

-Si te pone, podemos robar un carrito de supermercado –pero a pesar de estar nervioso continuó con la broma. Hasta que Castiel deslizó su lengua por el nacimiento de su cabello, mordiendo ligeramente el cuello del rubio-. ¡Cas! –suspiró.

-Es domingo. Subamos a la habitación –la voz áspera del castaño derritió a Dean.

-No. El césped… -Dean de volteó, tratando de oponerse. Castiel lo besó una vez, pero él no correspondió-. Debemos podarlo… y hay ropa que lavar y… el triturador –el moreno lo besó de nuevo, con las manos en el trasero de Dean, y la cintura del mismo presionándose contra el fregadero-… no se arreglará sólo.

Otro beso de Castiel consiguió silenciarlo.

Volvieron a la habitación y no salieron de allí hasta entrado el medio día. Dean estaba tendido en la cama, dolorido y satisfecho, mientras Castiel se bañaba, cuando decidió encender la radio. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios. Stand By Me sonaba.

"Como el día que conociste a Castiel –se dijo a sí mismo" pero al parecer su cabeza no estaba de acuerdo. El mismo dolor de la mañana azotó su nuca, haciendo que cerrara los ojos.

Respiró agitado, pero no pudo evitar ver detrás de todo ese dolor, en sus párpados apretados, el chisporroteo de fusibles volando en el interior de un galpón abandonado. Escuchó la voz de Bobby diciendo algo, y entonces… entonces las puertas del lugar se abrieron y la sombra de un sujeto se perfiló…

Volvió a la realidad con violencia. Y una copiosa cantidad de sangre goteó de su nariz hasta las sábanas revueltas. Trató de contener el sangrado con la palma de su mano, cuando Castiel salió de la ducha. Parecía feliz hasta que lo vio allí en la cama, otra vez pálido y con la sangre escurriéndose entre sus dedos.

-Dean –corrió hacia él, ocupando la toalla semi húmeda con la que se había estado secando el cabello, para presionarla en la nariz del rubio-. ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido? –se sentó en el borde del colchón, junto a Dean, quién se acomodó para arrojar la cabeza hacia atrás, presionando la toalla con su mano apretada sobre la de Castiel.

"Me duele la cabeza como si me partiera un rayo y creo que estoy alucinando –pensó Dean" Sin embargo no le gustaba preocupar a los demás, generalmente era él quién protegía a quienes amaba, ser débil no era una opción. Ni siquiera cuando podía estarse muriendo.

-Nada. Me he golpeado por encender la radio, es todo –Dean sonrió, bajo la toalla.

El sangrado se había detenido, Castiel apartó la toalla y observó esos ojos verdes divertidos. Pero le pareció ver ¿preocupación? Como si una gota del antiguo Dean estuviera otra vez allí, aplastando la respiración y el alma del rubio.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? –preguntó, cuando Dean se puso de pie para vestirse.

-Lo estoy, enfermera –rio el otro y Castiel le creyó.

…

Dean tomó el hábito de revisar la alarma la noche anterior a sus días de descanso. Le gustaba pasar un poco de tiempo más en la cama, enredado en el cuerpo de Castiel, buscando inconscientemente el calor del moreno.

Las semanas transcurrían con velocidad preocupante, y a veces Dean pensaba que eran como la cuerda de una guitarra. Cada día que transcurría se tensaba más, y más. ¿Llegaría a romperse?

No le agradaba tener esa clase de pensamientos. No eran propios de él. O eso trató de convencerse en el tiempo que transcurrió después de sus primeros dolores de cabeza.

Algo estaba terriblemente mal con él. Ahora tenía más cuidado de que Castiel no lo viese cuando sucedían esos episodios, sin embargo eso no evitó que ocurrieran más seguido. Cada vez era lo mismo, una punzada en la cabeza, seguida de una imagen borrosa, una idea pasando por su mente, un peso más aplastando su pecho.

Esas alucinaciones lo atacaban como películas borrosas impregnadas en su mente. A veces eran alas perfiladas a contraluz en una pared, o el sabor de tragos y tragos de whisky para calmar la culpa, e incluso la vaga memoria de moteles de carretera, y Sam hablando algo sobre demonios.

Jo fue la primera en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría cuando encontró a Dean mirando al vacío en la oficina detrás de la tienda. Trató de convencerlo de ir al hospital. El rubio se negó, diciéndole que sólo había bebido la noche anterior y que necesitaba descansar. Pero ni todo un fin de semana lejos del trabajo le devolvió la cordura.

Tenía seis o siete dolores de cabeza al día. Destapó una botella de ron para tratar de aplacarlos pero no sirvió de nada, es más, lo acentuó. Ahora veía largar carreteras, escuchaba el estallido de un disparo y sabía que eran balas de sal, escuchaba gritos, la voz de Sam diciendo "FBI", y creía escuchar a Castiel, su voz acompañada de un aleteo.

Tras esos recuerdos se solía sumir en una tristeza profunda que no tenía explicación.

Se repetía que sólo estaba teniendo alguna clase de alucinación, quizá por algo malo que estaba comiendo. Pero a veces, también se cuestionaba; cuestionaba si aquello a su alrededor, era real.

Casi se mata al regresar a casa cuando uno de esos recuerdos llegó a él mientras iba conduciendo. Era una especie de bodega de azulejos blancos, y frente a él estaba Castiel con unas venas negras trepando por su cuello, y una sonrisa enfermiza en el rostro. A causa de esa alucinación, apenas si había conseguido girar el volante patinando en el pavimento para evitar el camión que por poco no lo estrelló de frente.

-¿Caminar al trabajo? –preguntó Castiel cuando Dean dejó, por primera vez, a su nena en el garaje.

-Es para hacer algo de deporte –respondió el rubio, pero ésta vez el ángel ya no le creyó.

Dean luchó con todas sus fuerzas por negar que estaba enfermo, pero pronto fue incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo. Las pesadillas fueron las que pusieron sobre alerta a Castiel.

Sucedió una noche de octubre, después de que Sam, Jess y el pequeño Robert los visitaran, Cas se había quedado leyendo algo en la sala y cuando subió a la habitación Dean ya estaba en la cama. Se metió entre las sábanas con todo el cuidado de no despertarlo, sin notar que el rubio no estaba precisamente "dormido".

Dean tenía los ojos apretados. La habitación a su alrededor había desaparecido. Estaba en el largo corredor de una especie de bunker, Sam con un brazo en un cabestrillo lo miraba asustado, dos brazos fuertes lo rodeaban por detrás. Dean sentía sus huesos arder, como si fuesen humo, y tenía la cabeza enfocada en un solo pensamiento: matar.

Matar a Sam, matar a Cas.

El ángel deslizó su mano por la cadera de Dean, sintiendo que temblaba. Supuso que podía tener un resfriado, entonces lo escuchó murmurar algo.

-Dean… Dean –lo despertó sacudiéndolo por el hombro.

El par de ojos verdes se abrieron con sobresalto. Castiel lo miró con el ceño fruncido, aun a oscuras podía ver que había algo mal en el semblante de Dean.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Dean no había respondido, lo había besado con una especie de devoción desesperada, como si le pidiese disculpas por algún acto cometido. Castiel lo calmó, besándolo por todo el cuerpo, retirándole la poca ropa con que dormía para hacerle el amor como una forma de distraerlo.

El ángel creyó que resultaría. Pero, yacían en la cama a la luz azulada de la esa madrugada de octubre, cuando Dean enterró su rostro en el cuello de Cas, y susurró:

-Te amo, ángel –lo dijo como un reflejo.

Pero el nudo en la voz de Dean y ese "ángel" hicieron realidad los peores miedos de Castiel.

Clavó sus ojos azules en el techo de la habitación, apretando a Dean hasta casi hacerle daño. Cuando los cerró, dos lágrimas resbalaron en silencio por su rostro. Si Dean recordaba, todo se iría al demonio, en un sentido literal.

¡No podía estar pasando! No cuando eran tan felices.

 **Continuará….**


	7. Y A Veces Nos Alcanza

**Cualquier condena al infierno, linchamiento, o patada por favor en los Reviews.**

 **Capítulo**

 **6**

"… **Y A Veces Nos Alcanza"**

 _Tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre y una rabia descontrolada ardiendo en su pecho, cuando la mano de Castiel se posó en su hombro. La mirada del ángel, a rebosar de preocupación y dolor por él, punzó en el pecho de Dean, pero venció la ira. Cuando Castiel dijo algo sobre no querer lastimarlo, Dean le quebró el brazo._

 _Lo golpeó con tanta furia que una vez lo arrojó contra la pila de libros volteó sin querer mirar lo que había hecho. Una parte de él, dentro de toda esa coraza de rabia provocada por la marca, se sentía horrible por haber golpeado a Cas._

 _Pero el ángel se volvió a poner de pie, y la marca venció. Dean lo golpeó, sabiendo que no sólo era la marca, era la frustración por todo lo que el ángel le había dicho. Quedarse con él hasta el final de los tiempos, luchar por mantenerlo bien, sacrificarse una y otra vez por él era más de lo que podía soportar. ¿Por qué un ángel se sacrificaría por alguien como él?_

 _Se tragó esa pregunta mientras golpeaba a Castiel, aplastando su cabeza contra el escritorio._

 _Lo arrojó de vuelta al suelo y tomó la espada de ángel que el moreno guardaba en su gabardina, lo sujetó por esa corbata suya listo para atravesarle el pecho cuando:_

 _-Dean, por favor –la mano de Castiel se cerró en torno a su muñeca. La visión de su rostro ensangrentado, y su tacto desarmaron a Dean._

 _Aún más enfurecido consigo mismo clavó la espada de ángel junto a Castiel, y se marchó de allí, cubierto de sangre, con la culpa a flor de piel y soltando una amenaza para Cas…_

Dean despertó con el aroma de la sangre impregnado en la boca. Estaba empapado en sudor y le costaba respirar. El vacío de la desesperanza aleteaba en su pecho, como anunciándole que todo estaba perdido aunque se negase a creerlo. Pero, se dijo, que estaba en casa, en Jersey y nada iba mal.

Pasó una de sus manos por sus cabellos rubios y rostro, obligándose a calmarse, pero al removerse en la cama se encontró solo. Si las pesadillas lo estaban volviendo loco, la reciente actitud de Castiel lo estaba matando.

Se incorporó haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por salir de la cama, presa del deseo de esconderse bajo las mantas, enterrar el rostro en una almohada, cerrar los ojos y no volver a despertar. Con pasos pesados fue hasta el corredor, lo atravesó y bajó a la cocina donde escuchó algo de ruido.

Todavía estaba oscuro y Castiel no solía tener hambre por las noches, pero quizá bajó por algo de agua. O de ello quiso convencerse Dean.

Desde que habían empezado a salir el moreno siempre estaba para él. Cuando decidieron mudarse juntos no existía noche en que Castiel no llegase a casa y abrazara a Dean por la espalda, estrechándolo cerca de su pecho. Desde hace casi un año no habían dormido separados hasta que Dean admitió que estaba teniendo constantes pesadillas y esas horribles alucinaciones donde decapitaba criaturas y exorcizaba personas.

Atravesó el umbral de la cocina, con el corazón en vilo. Soltó un trémulo suspiro silencioso al descubrir que todo el ruido provenía de la vieja televisión encendida. La apagó de un manotazo y, con las rodillas débiles, apoyó ambas manos en el fregadero. Echó un vistazo por la ventana; el jardín estaba blanco, los árboles deshojados y cubiertos por una ígnea capa de nieve, pero ese diciembre ni siquiera se parecía al anterior.

Dean inclinó su cuerpo sobre las palmas de sus manos y apretó su cabeza. Amaba a Castiel demasiado, y el moreno había demostrado que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos y hasta quizá mayores, por ello el rubio no podía comprender porque lo había abandonado.

Continuaban viviendo en la misma casa, compartiendo la misma ducha, y la ropa de Cas estaba en su mismo lugar en el guardarropa. Pero todo había caído en picada desde esa noche en que descubrió que Dean estaba teniendo pesadillas.

Decía que tomaba turnos extras en la estación de combustible, lo cual Dean trataba de no cuestionar, aunque una parte de él sabía que si iba al trabajo de Castiel seguramente no lo encontraría allí. De lunes a viernes casi no se veían, Castiel ya ni siquiera lo tocaba y por las noches Dean solía sentir como se levantaba de la cama y no volvía hasta el amanecer.

Dean, a pesar de tener esas odiosas pesadillas, los fines de semana había tratado de convencer a Castiel de salir a cenar, o de ver una película juntos. Pero el moreno se excusaba diciendo que debía ir a comprar algo o a ver a Gabriel, por lo cual el rubio no volvía a verlo hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

El invierno volvía a Jersey con aun más crueldad que el año pasado. Y esa casa también se había vuelto fría para Dean. No entendía lo que había hecho mal. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con Castiel? ¿Lo estaba engañando? ¿Se había cansado de él? ¿Le molestaba que estuviera enfermo?

El rubio empezó a desesperarse por tener una respuesta. Porque se había tornado insoportable que, incluso cuando ambos la pasaban en casa, si él iba a la cocina, Castiel marchaba al segundo piso; si Castiel estaba cortando el césped y Dean aparecía, enseguida el moreno decidía ir a la cochera. Si Castiel estaba mirando la TV y el rubio intentaba acercársele, enseguida parecía recordar algo y se dirigía a la cocina.

Tratándose de cualquier otra persona Dean sabía que lo habría mandado al demonio hace mucho. Nunca había sido bueno en las relaciones y no tenía problema con terminar una. Pero esta vez se trataba de Castiel. Era un sujeto cualquiera que conoció en un taxi cualquiera, y sin embargo sentía que si lo perdía, como lo estaba haciendo, no habría más razones para seguir luchando, para mantener la cordura, para levantarse cada mañana e ir al trabajo.

La primera noche que Dean descubrió que Castiel se marchaba de casa a las doce de la noche pensó que algo había ocurrido con Gabriel.

A esas alturas, cada madrugada, se preguntaba si Castiel regresaría.

Dejó la cocina. Fue hasta la sala donde rebuscó por una botella a medio terminar de ron. Se sirvió un vaso y probó un sorbo. Lo soltó sobre la mesa de centro, y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Transcurrieron las horas, silenciosas y desoladas; el frío caló hasta los huesos de Dean al igual que las preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Qué eran esas alucinaciones? ¿Por qué a Castiel le molestaba que las tuviera?

Bebió otro poco hasta sentirse mareado, y clavó sus ojos verdes en la alfombra de la sala. Le costó mucho pero esbozó una sonrisa. Allí, sobre esa alfombra, Castiel y él habían hecho el amor por primera vez. Era un recuerdo bonito… pero al igual que el haberse conocido en el taxi, ahora parecía disperso, como si no hubiese sido la primera vez con Cas… como si existiera un _antes_.

Tomó la botella otra vez, y ésta no ocupó el vaso. Bebió un largo trago que escoció en su garganta, y embotó su cabeza. Se hizo un ovillo en el sofá, tiritando de frío hasta que el efecto del alcohol consiguió dormirlo.

…..

El viento silbaba helado como nunca antes. La gabardina de Cas se agitó al son de éste. Bajo el puente peatonal, donde estaba de pie, los autos pasaban a gran velocidad, dejando estelas de luz y el ruidillo de los neumáticos al rodar sobre el pavimento. El ángel no sentía frío, pero igualmente se cruzó de brazos cerrándose la gabardina.

Los pasos sobre el metal del puente lo hicieron voltearse. Gabriel le dedicó una media sonrisa antes de acercarse a él, y observar en la misma dirección, hacia Newark que por la noche era un cúmulo de luces.

Castiel tomó un respiro profundo y soltó su aliento, tiritando, pero no de frío. Gabriel lo compadeció; a pesar de que él no había amado, sabía que era muy cruel lo que estaba viviendo su hermano.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó, tanteando terreno.

-¿Cómo supones? Cree que está loco, a veces piensa que todo fue real. No come, no… -espetó Castiel, pero calló abruptamente, controlando su voz-. No me he acercado a él en todo este tiempo. Temo hacerle más daño si me acerco, pero el hecho de dejarlo solo en esto, es… ¡No sé qué hacer, Gabriel!

-Volver a borrar su memoria podría volverlo loco, en el sentido literal de la palabra –caviló el arcángel, para sí mismo.

-Puedo dejarlo. Eso se supone que debí hacer desde un principio.

-O puedes quedarte a su lado. Eso es lo que deseas ¿verdad? –Gabriel lo miró a los ojos, serio por primera vez en su milenaria existencia.

-Quedarme a su lado, pase lo que pase… es una promesa que me hice a mí mismo desde que… desde que toqué su alma en el infierno pero… si eso lo daña más, si lo envían al infierno o peor; al vacío por mi culpa. Y si, además, arrastro a Sam en todo esto –la voz de Castiel finalmente se quebró, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en Newark.

-Sammy estará bien. Ese niño es fuerte, y no tiene por qué recordar nada.

-Exacto –Castiel asintió un par de veces, luego se giró hacia Gabriel-. Sam no tiene nada que provoque a su memoria; Dean me tiene a mí, día y noche y….

-¡Castiel! ¿No lo entiendes? –Gabriel lo tomó por ambos hombros, mirándolo a los ojos-. Si tú poseyeras un alma humana en lugar de gracia, diría que son almas gemelas. El caso más absurdo y trágico de almas gemelas, pero el más poderoso e inquebrantable. No puedes sólo correr de su lado y fingir que ambos estarán bien. Quizá Dean termine recordando, pero allí estarás tú… con él. Y si todo el cielo viene a por ustedes, cuenta conmigo para patear unos cuantos celestiales traseros.

-Pero el infierno, cuando él muera…

-Tú puedes evitar que su alma caiga allí antes de que muera. De alguna forma, Castiel –afirmó Gabriel.

Castiel devolvió su atención a Newark, nevado y frío. Dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso, bajando del puente.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –exclamó Gabriel, ceñudo.

-Gracias, hermano –fue la única respuesta de Castiel.

…..

Con una capa de nieve sobre los hombros Castiel entró a la casa. A esas horas Dean ya debía haberse marchado al trabajo, pensó, por lo que no tuvo ningún cuidado al cerrar la puerta con fuerza y colgar la gabardina en el perchero.

No tenía idea de qué haría, pensó, dirigiéndose a las sala, pero si de algo estaba seguro…

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al encontrar a Dean en el sofá. El humano estaba hecho un ovillo, a su lado descansaba una botella vacía de ron. Castiel sintió que algo en su pecho aleteaba dolorosamente. Dean era gris, en todos los sentidos: ahora no sólo cargaba con las viejas culpas, sino también con la duda de que si se estaba volviendo loco, si esos eran recuerdos verdaderos o estaba alucinando, además de ello estaba delgado, su piel había perdido color, y sus ojos brillo. Su alma parecía secarse como el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Castiel se arrodilló junto al rubio, quién se removió como sintiendo que había llegado. La mano del ángel limpió esos odiosos rastros de lágrimas, y supo que Gabriel tenía razón.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron apenas.

-Hola, Dean.

-Cas –la voz del rubio era pastosa. Aún estaba ebrio-. Volviste –sonrió atrapando la mano del ángel, deseando comprobar que era real.

-Estás ebrio –Castiel se sintió un estúpido.

-Volviste, cielo –repitió Dean, sin terminar de creérselo-. Pensé… pensé que esta noche no… volverías.

-Siempre regreso a ti –Cas depositó un beso en la frente del rubio, acariciando su cabello-. Ahora ponte de pie. Bebiste demasiado anoche –Dean asintió, atontado, por lo que el ángel tuvo que ayudarlo a caminar.

Subieron las escaleras, con el brazo de Castiel en la cintura de Dean, y uno de los brazos del rubio sobre los hombros del ángel. Esto convenció a Cas de que su humano se estaba desmoronando, y lo hizo decidir que no se separaría de él.

Fueron hasta el baño, y Castiel hizo que Dean se sentase en un costado de la tina, mientras él abría la llave para llenarse. Esos ojos verdes siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos, la forma en que doblaba sus mangas, cómo abría el grifo de agua, y la manera en que se percataba que la temperatura fuera la correcta.

-Te amo –soltó, tomando a Castiel por sorpresa. Por lo cual no respondió-. ¿Tú… tú ya no lo haces?

-Dean…

-Porque si es así… está bien, Cas –la voz de Dean fue firme e inexpresiva, pero Castiel sabía que por dentro estaba asustado-. Estará todo bien.

-Ey, ey –Castiel lo tomó por ambas mejillas, inclinándose sobre él. Jamás había visto esta parte rota, dependiente y desesperada del cazador, pero suponía que eran los efectos del licor y de estar recuperando sus memorias-. No digas esas cosas, Dean.

-¿Entonces por qué te marchas? ¿Por qué actúas como si me detestaras? –lo acusó el rubio.

Castiel lo besó. Después de un largo tiempo sin haberlo hecho; y los labios de Dean sabían tan bien que continuó besándolo hasta que la tina quedó llena.

-Sólo me asuste ¿Bien? –Dijo, finalmente, cerrando el agua-. Me asustó verte enfermo y no poder hacer nada.

-Son nada más unas pesadillas, Cas. Nada de qué preocuparse –el rubio trató de restarle importancia.

Castiel asintió. No quería discutir con él cuando estaba ebrio y tan débil. Lo ayudó a retirarse la ropa y cuando Dean estuvo sumergido en el agua cristalina y tibia de la tina, Cas intentó salir del baño.

-No. No, ven aquí –pidió Dean, tironeando de su mano. Castiel quiso complacerlo, retirándose la camisa y los pantalones para sumergirse en el agua-. No. Sólo ven.

Y Castiel hizo lo que se le pedía. Entró en la tina con la ropa puesta, y una vez sentado a horcajadas sobre Dean, éste lo besó. No hicieron más que eso: besarse, hasta que el agua se enfrió, y optaron por abrir la regadera. Cas finalmente se deshizo de su ropa, y talló la espalda de Dean mientras le besaba el cuello y el hombro, donde un rastro de pecas se había vuelto más visible.

-Te amo, Dean. No sabes cuánto.

Salieron de la ducha y Dean se metió a la cama. Afuera el cielo estaba lo suficientemente gris para que no quisiera salir de la casa. Castiel le subió un café y un par de aspirinas; y se recostó a su lado. Al medio día llamó a Bobby por Dean, le dijo que el rubio había pescado un resfriado. El viejo espetó un preocupado y sincero, aunque tosco:

-Dile a ese idiota que se mejore.

El resto del día la pasaron durmiendo, besándose y escuchando la radio. Cuando llegó la noche Dean, algo más animado, ordenó pizza. Se metieron bajo las mantas mientras veían una serie de Tv en la portátil del rubio, y esperaban a que llegara su pizza de jamón y pepperoni con extra queso.

Como todas las noches, sin importar si era verano o invierno, los pies de Dean estaban helados y buscaron los del ángel.

Sonó el timbre de la casa y Castiel salió de la cama sabiendo que ese debía ser el repartidor. Sonrió al recordar esa porno que había visto hace unos años, sobre el repartidor y la niñera; y con ese semblante animado abrió la puerta.

La muchacha que le entregó las dos cajas de pizza caliente le deseó una buena noche y una sonrisa coqueta. Castiel fue a buscar su billetera, y volvió a la puerta para cancelar, cuando escuchó algo en el piso de arriba. Como si arrastrasen un sofá.

-¿Su novia está remodelando? –comentó la repartidora, que también había escuchado el escándalo.

-Mi novio –corrigió Castiel-. Y no es de los que remodela –canceló pronto y subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

Flanqueó la puerta de la habitación y no tardó demasiado en saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Dean estaba tendido en la cama, boca arriba; un sujeto de traje y rostro inexpresivo tenía la mano en el pecho del rubio. La enterró allí, haciendo que manase una luz, y que el cuello del humano se volviese rojo vivo.

El alarido de Dean enfureció a Castiel.

-¡Aleja tus manos de él! –se abalanzó sobre el otro ángel.

Pero no pudo hacer nada, otro de sus hermanos salió de la nada, atravesándose en su camino, con una espada de ángel apuntando a su pecho. Otros dos ángeles no tardaron en aparecer a sus espaldas, amenazándolo de la misma forma.

El ángel junto a Dean, por fin lo dejó en paz y los gritos del rubio se calmaron. Ahora estaba inconsciente, sobre la cama.

-Castiel –el ángel que había revisado el alma de Dean fue hasta el de ojos azules-, creemos haberte dicho que debías mantener distancia con el humano.

-Sé que Dios lo ordenó así pero…

-Sin peros, Castiel –interrumpió uno de los ángeles que lo amenazaban por la espalda-. Y de hecho, no fue orden directa de nuestro Padre.

-¿Qué? –el desconcierto en el rostro de Castiel fue palpable.

-No fue orden suya, ya que él… pues… volvió a dejar el barco. Por así decirlo. Se reconcilió con su hermanita y dejó a ciertos ángeles a cargo –aclaró uno de sus hermanos.

-Yo puedo proteger a Dean, puedo ayudarlo con sus recuerdos y hacer que no lo lastimen –volvió a tratar Cas.

-No lo estás entendiendo. ¿De verdad te creíste todo eso de que los arrastrarían al infierno? Al vacío, quizá. ¿Pero eres tan ingenuo como para creer lo que se te dijo? ¡Lo que verdaderamente importa aquí es que tú eres un ángel, y él un humano! Esto va en contra de todo. En contra de la naturaleza de… TODO –exclamó su hermano. Algo en la mente de Cas hizo clic-. Debes volver al cielo, es la orden de los altos mandos. Y Dean llevará una vida humana, como debe ser. Después de lo que ocurrió con la Oscuridad, todo ser celestial, infernal o sobrenatural será pulverizado si se acerca a uno de los Winchester. No queremos más problemas; y eso te incluye a ti, hermano.

-No lo voy a dejar –el ángel de ojos azules era testarudo.

-Bien –uno de los ángeles dio un cabeceo y todos bajaron las espadas, apartándose de Castiel-. Como quieras. Pero si decides seguir siendo un obstinado, enviaremos a la Muerte para que se lo lleve a él y a su hermano al vacío. Y, tú, mi querido hermano, no podrás sacarlo de allí ni así fueses convertido en un arcángel, como el entrometido de Gabriel. Quién por cierto no debió ayudarte.

Con un chasquido de dedos los ángeles desaparecieron. Castiel se quedó a mitad de la habitación, olvidando que la pizza se enfriaba en la cocina. Dean se removió en la cama, despertando, adolorido.

El rubio estaba seguro de haber tenido otra de sus alucinaciones, por lo que le sonrió al castaño al verlo allí.

-¿Ya llegó la pizza? –preguntó, adormecido.

Castiel retrocedió. No podía… no podía hacerle algo así a Dean, no algo tan horrible como condenarlo al vacío. Retrocedió aún más, hasta que el miedo afloró en el rostro del rubio.

Cas corrió escaleras abajo, y Dean, a pesar de no tener fuerzas, lo siguió.

-¿Cas? –Bajó las escaleras con torpeza-. ¡¿CAS?! -Lo vio tomar la gabardina y ponérsela mientras se dirigía a la puerta-. ¿A dónde vas? –la voz le tembló.

-No…yo… -Castiel se quedó en el umbral, dándole la espalda a Dean.

-¿A dónde? –repitió el rubio.

-Lejos.

-¿De quién? –después Dean lamentaría haber preguntado eso.

-De ti –Castiel salió dando un portazo, incapaz de mirar atrás.

 **Continuará…**


	8. Caminos Separados

**Espero que les guste.**

 **Capítulo**

 **7**

" **Caminos Separados"**

El pequeño Robert cumpliría pronto su tercer mes de vida, era un niño hiperactivo que ni si quiera parecía dormir. Lloraba a mitad de la noche, y sin importar cuantas canciones le cantara Jess, o cuantas veces le cambiara el pañal Sam, nada conseguía calmarlo. Además de ello, el menor de los Winchester estaba ahogándose en trabajo. Estaba llevando cinco casos al mismo tiempo, tenía tres escritos que presentar el lunes siguiente, asistir a dos audiencias, y debía ir con Jess al pediatra para que chequearan a Robert.

Era un niño saludable, pero Sam era un padre sobreprotector.

No obstante de todo el trabajo que tenía y el cuidado de su pequeño, Sam salió de Nueva York ese viernes por la tarde. Había estado todo el día en la oficina, y asistido a una audiencia importante en la corte; fue al salir de allí cuando recibió la llamada de Bobby.

-¿Acaso Dean se ha vuelto alguna clase de ermitaño o algo parecido? –preguntó éste.

-¿Qué? –Sam no tenía idea ni de qué hablaba.

Sabía que Dean había estado teniendo problemas con Cas últimamente, pero no se enteró de que las cosas iban tan mal hasta que Bobby se lo contó.

-Dean. No ha venido al trabajo en tres días. Jo fue a su casa ayer, y sabemos, porque se asomó a la puerta, que está vivo. Sam, sé que ese idiota es fuerte, pero desde que Castiel lo dejó ha estado… ha estado realmente mal –espetó Bobby, y la preocupación en su voz alertó a Sam de lo peor.

Bobby Singer no le daba importancia a las cosas a menos que estuviesen realmente feas.

-¿Castiel lo dejó? ¡Espera! –Sam se había detenido abruptamente en las escaleras de la corte, haciendo un gesto de despedida a un par de colegas que se alejaron-. ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

-Desde que empezó con esos dolores de cabeza, Castiel se apartó de él, pero… -Bobby soltó un gruñido y Sam pudo imaginárselo pasando una mano por su rostro, en gesto impotente y exasperado-… hace dos semanas tu hermano vino ebrio al trabajo. Dijo que Castiel se había marchado la noche anterior. Desde entonces ha estado ebrio por cada bar y callejuela de Newark.

Sam apretó la mandíbula, sujetó con fuerza el teléfono en la mano y subió a su auto aparcado al otro lado de la calle. Sabía que su hermano era de los que se tragaban todo el dolor, de aquellas personas que anteponían la felicidad de los demás sobre la suya. Dean era capaz de ocultar si se estaba muriendo, por no preocupar a quienes amaba.

-Bobby, intenta llamarlo. Pero, de todos modos, si no contesta… estaré allí en menos de una hora –afirmó, y colgó.

La salida de Manhattan a esa hora fue terrible, por el tráfico, pero al menos Sam lo aprovechó para llamar a Jess y decirle que llegaría más tarde ese día. Ella estuvo de acuerdo y cuando preguntó qué ocurría, Sam se lo comentó.

-¿Castiel? ¿Dejarlo? –había repetido ella, incrédula.

-Eso dice Bobby –Sam se encogió de hombros, avanzando lentamente en la larga fila de autos.

-Pero si parecían… -Jess había detenido sus palabras, como si se lo pensara un momento.

-Lo sé –Sam entendió-. Dean jamás estuvo enamorado pero con Cas… ¡Dios santo, si Castiel lo dejó y Dean no se lo contó a nadie más que a Bobby, debe estar… destrozado!

-Ayúdalo, Sam –dijo Jess, abrumada-. Y dale un abrazo de mi parte.

-Lo haré. Te quiero, adiós.

Sam cerró la llamada. El resto del camino a Jersey, después de salir de Nueva York, fue relativamente calmado. El menor de los Winchester fue escuchando las noticias en la radio. Y desaceleró el auto una vez entró en las nevadas calles estrechas de Newark. Bajo el invierno, todas las casas parecían iguales.

Detuvo el auto y atravesó el jardín delantero del hogar de su hermano, dejando sus huellas en la nieve. Estaba oscureciendo, por lo que le preocupó percatarse que dentro de la casa no había ninguna luz encendida.

Sam sintió un sabor amargo en la boca. Era miedo. Dean nunca había sido un tipo depresivo y mucho menos suicida pero, se puso en sus zapatos y trató de imaginar lo que él haría si perdiese a Jess. La sola idea lo estremeció.

Llamó a la puerta un par de veces, y esperó lo suficiente para que Dean bajase las escaleras o fuese desde la sala, pero nadie atendió. Rogando para sus adentros que su hermano estuviese bien, Sam movió con la punta de su zapato uno de los tablones del pórtico. Como esperaba, debajo de éste, Dean guardaba un duplicado de la llave.

Abrió la puerta con una parte de él gritándole que diese media vuelta y corriera. Atravesó la estancia, y asomó su cabeza a la cocina. Todo estaba en penumbras, frío y en completo silencio. Paseó por la sala, removiendo la colección de botellas vacías que yacían en el piso, y apagando la Tv que había sido dejada encendida en un canal de infomerciales.

-¡¿Dean?! –se asomó a las escaleras. Subió poco a poco, sintiendo que el corazón le palpitaba en la boca-. Dean… -siguió por el corredor, dedicando una mirada a la habitación de huéspedes, y a una habitación donde Dean guardaba cosas viejas, ya que detestaba tener que subir al ático.

Finalmente llegó a la habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada. Sam la abrió, descubriendo del otro lado, justo lo que más temía.

-¡DEAN! –Cruzó la habitación con dos apresuradas zancadas.

El rubio estaba tendido al borde de la cama, su brazo caía inerte al suelo donde descansaba un vaso vacío. Su cabeza colgaba de forma anormal en el borde del colchón y dos gruesos hilos de sangre salían de su nariz.

-¡DEAN! ¡DEAN! ¿Me escuchas? –Sam lo tomó por los hombros, zarandeándolo.

Cientos de ideas pasaron por la cabeza de Sam. Imaginó había decidido tomarse un puñado de aspirinas con toda una licorería, y también consideró que quizá consiguió alguna droga y se le fue de las manos. Pero entonces Dean abrió los ojos, y se incorporó de un salto. Debido al susto Sam tropezó y cayó de espaldas en el suelo.

-¿Sam? –Los ojos verdes de Dean eran miedo puro-. Los demonios… Azazel, es su culpa que mamá… que mamá… muriera –balbuceó, luego sacudió la mano-. Pero eso no importa. No.

Sin darle oportunidad a Sam, de hablar, Dean salió corriendo de la habitación apenas percatándose de la sangre en su rostro. Su hermano menor tardó en reaccionar, pero al hacerlo lo siguió hasta la cocina.

Dean revolvía las alacenas cuando Sam notó que allí ya no había ni platos, ni comida. Dean se había aprovisionado a más no poder de sal, botellones de agua bendita y cuchillos.

Como si fuese poco Sam pudo notar que en el suelo de la estancia, por donde antes había pasado sin poner atención, Dean había dibujado un pentáculo con unos símbolos raros. Había un símbolo aún más complicado dibujado con sangre en la nevera y, en su bata, Dean traía un revólver.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! –exclamó Sam, en shock.

Dean tomó un par de bolsas de sal, le arrojó una a su hermano, y empezó a sellar las ventanas con ésta.

-Exacto, Sammy. Esos hijos de perra vendrán por nosotros, he tenido un sueño…

-¿Sueño? ¿Y de quiénes estás hablando? –Sam dejó la bolsa sobre la barra del desayuno.

-¡De los demonios, Sam! –Exclamó Dean-. ¡Vamos, no te hagas el desentendido! –Le tendió un cuchillo-. Pero bien… no te diré demasiado, porque entonces podrías recordar y… –la sonrisa loca de Dean, se volvió un gesto de sospecha-. ¿Qué sabes sobre leviatanes?

-¿Levia qué? –Sam, dejó el cuchillo junto a la sal. Estaba tratando de procesar todo eso. Dean había perdido la cabeza-. ¿Dónde está Castiel?

Pero Dean apenas lo escuchó, fue hasta la sala para hacer lo mismo con la sal en las ventanas.

-¿Castiel? –rió el rubio, frenético.

-Sí, Castiel –aclaró Sam-. Cabello oscuro, distraído y con gabardina. Tu novio, Dean.

Esas palabras congelaron a Dean en el acto. La sal se le resbaló de las manos y la bolsa cayó con un estrépito sordo. Permaneció de piedra frente a la ventana.

-Espera –su voz bajó de tono, volviendo a la normalidad-. ¿De quién es esta casa? –cuestionó.

-Tuya –respondió Sam.

-Esto no es… -Dean se volvió-. Esto no es otro de esos… de esos sueños ¿verdad, Sammy?

-¿De qué estás hablando? –el más alto frunció el ceño, sin tener idea de qué hacer.

Dean, tropezando con las botellas de ron vacías que parecían ser su adorno navideño ese año, se dejó caer en el sofá. Clavó sus ojos en la televisión apagada durante lo que fue una eternidad para su hermano menor.

-Esto es… real –Dean saboreó sus propias palabras.

Sam soltó un respiro largo y se sentó a su lado.

-Lo es. Ahora ¿puedes decirme qué demonios está ocurriendo? –suplicó el menor.

Dean se encogió sobre sí mismo, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas. Negó con la cabeza.

-No debes preocuparte, Sam –pidió, con la voz ahogada.

-¿Te has visto en un espejo últimamente? ¡¿Cómo puedes pedir que no me preocupe?! –Exclamó Sam, perdiendo la paciencia-. Quiero que me digas que está pasando, y quiero que me lo digas ahora.

El rubio, sin fuerzas para refutar, cerró los ojos y empezó. Sam escuchó con atención cómo habían empezado esos dolores de cabeza, como Dean poco a poco se había ido sumiendo en esas fantasías hasta el punto que, como esa tarde, no notaba cuándo despertaba. Dean trató de no dar detalles sobre esas alucinaciones, sobre los demonios y los ángeles, porque se sentía ridículo de estar volviéndose loco.

-Y Cas, no sé qué ocurrió. Temo que hice algo y que no lo recuerdo porque… estaba distanciado, pero regresó un día y todo estuvo tan bien que… -Dean apoyó su cabeza en las manos-… que por un instante creí que las cosas mejorarían. Me quedé dormido mientras llegaba la pizza, y al momento siguiente él se fue. No dijo nada, ni porque…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Podías… -musitó Sam.

-¿Qué? ¿Ir a un psiquiátrico? –Gruñó el rubio, luego se sintió mal por gritarle a Sam, y cerró los ojos-. Sólo sé que lo extraño, Sam. Lo extraño demasiado y desde que se fue las alucinaciones aumentaron.

Sam asintió, creyendo comprender lo que ocurría. Desde que Castiel lo había dejado Dean había aprendido a desviar su dolor hacia un mundo que su mente había creado. Esto lo estaba consumiendo.

Tras una larga discusión en la que Dean se negó a ir a ver a un médico, Sam decidió que sólo había algo que podía hacer.

-Mira, sé que detestas Nueva York, pero creo que deberías pasar este fin de semana con Jess y conmigo –Sam, se puso de pie-. Creo que eso podría ayudarte a olvidar a Cas.

-No quiero olvidarlo, Sam. No quiero.

Esas palabras fueron prácticamente una despedida. Sam insistió como pudo para que Dean dejara esa casa por un tiempo pero el rubio le prometió que mejoraría por su cuenta. Era una promesa vacía, Sam pudo ver en los ojos de su hermano que, sin Castiel, no había nada que pudiese hacer.

Dean lo acompañó hasta puerta, asegurándole que al día siguiente iría al trabajo. Sam, para sus adentros se prometió que llamaría a Bobby y a Jo para que lo mantuvieran vigilado aunque fuese desde lejos.

-Cualquier cosa que ocurra, no dudes en llamarme ¿Bien? –pidió Sam.

-Bien –afirmó Dean, a medio cerrar la puerta.

-No bebas tanto –Sam se sentía frustrado, pero no podía sacar a rastras a Dean de allí-. Y esconde toda esa sal y esas armas, por favor.

Dean asintió, forzó una sonrisa despidiéndose de Sam, y cerró la puerta. Permaneció allí, inmóvil, hasta que escuchó el auto de su hermano alejarse por la calle. Se frotó los ojos con ambas manos, y soltó una respiración temblorosa.

Fue hasta la sala, y encendió el canal, de vuelta a los infomerciales. Hizo a un lado las botellas que rodaron bajo el sofá, extendió su mano para alcanzar una nueva del mueble de los licores. La destapó y se sirvió un trago tras otro.

La única realidad de la que estaba seguro era que amaba a Castiel. Maldita sea, lo amaba aun en los días que no podía distinguir la realidad de las alucinaciones.

Después de embriagarse lo suficiente para dormir se tumbó en el sofá, hecho un ovillo, como la vez en que Cas regresó y lo ayudó a bañarse. Cerró los ojos, deseando despertar y que sucediera lo mismo. Hacía eso todas las noches, esperando que Castiel flanqueara la puerta, y lo besara.

Pero nada sucedió.

…...

El sol desplegó sus alas anaranjadas bordeando el horizonte, encendiendo los árboles en llamas. Ese lugar era muy diferente a Nueva York, más pacífico y silencioso; no obstante el ángel que observó ese amanecer, sólo podía recordar una cosa de ese lugar.

Guerra.

Castiel dedicó una mirada al búnker, y continuó caminando calle abajo. Ese lugar le recordaba a las tantas batallas que había librado junto con las dos personas que más quería en el mundo: Sam y Dean. Se detuvo a observar otra vez; ahora el anaranjado se tornaba malva.

Dean y Sam habían escapado de esa vida y Castiel estaba seguro de que por poco arruina la felicidad de ambos hermanos debido a su egoísmo de permanecer al lado del rubio.

Tensó los hombros, y continuó caminando por los alrededores hasta cuando un par de hermanos suyos aparecieron a sus espaldas.

-Ha sido una sabia decisión la que has tomado, Castiel, al dejar al humano –afirmó uno de ellos-. Ahora Dean Winchester se recupera y vive una vida humana y normal, como debía ser.

Castiel se limitó a asentir.

-Pero puedo ver que tú no has vuelto al cielo, a pesar de haber dejado al humano –continuó el ángel.

-Y no lo haré. Temo que… -la voz de Castiel fue fría y controlada, aunque por dentro se rompía-… que no sea el mismo de antes. No puedo servir al cielo cuando…

-Cuando tienes asuntos pendientes aquí ¿No es así? –completó su hermano. Castiel volvió a asentir-. Existe una solución, Castiel.

-¿Cuál? –el ceño fruncido del moreno era mitad desesperación mitad miedo.

-Reprogramarte –la sonrisilla de su hermano fue victoriosa. Otro de ellos indicó en su mano uno de esos aparatos metálicos que utilizaban para introducirse en la mente de otros ángeles-. Será sencillo, sólo olvidarás todo desde el momento en que sacaste a Dean Winchester del Infierno. Y todo volverá a su curso natural. Tú tendrás tu lugar en el cielo.

-Pero Dean y Sam –protestó Castiel, pensativo.

-Ellos no te recuerdan, Castiel –el ángel se encogió de hombros-. Claro que, por estos meses que pasaste con ellos fingiendo ser humano te recordarán como una de las tantas parejas de Dean Winchester, pero no serás más que eso.

-¿Y ustedes los protegerán de cualquier… cosa?

-Por supuesto. Como te dije antes, ninguna criatura puede acercárseles o será pulverizada al instante. No queremos sus memorias de vuelta, para prevenir cualquier desastre. Tendrán una vida humana, familia, hijos y al morir, irán al cielo –el otro ángel sonaba persuasivo, casi amistoso-. Castiel, elige servir al cielo, volver con tus hermanos; deja ya al humano. No lo recordarás, ni él a ti.

Castiel contuvo la respiración durante un largo minuto y permaneció en silencio.

-Sólo si me aseguran que está bien, a pesar de que lo dejé –pidió Cas, temiendo que su tiempo con Dean, viviendo con él, durmiendo con él, le haya dejado una huella irreversible.

-Lo está, hermano. Está mejor que nunca. Es feliz con su nueva vida… lejos de ti –el ángel le había apretado el hombro.

-Entonces acepto.

 **Continuará….**


	9. Al Borde

**A todos quienes estén leyendo este fic de verdad espero que estén disfrutando de éste disparate que nació de madrugada. Por cierto, Gracias por los Reviews.**

 **Capítulo**

 **8**

" **Al Borde"**

Castiel apretó los ojos, listo para sentir la agónica punzada que le provocaría ser arrancado de sus recuerdos. Pero lo valía, pensó; se Dean eran feliz sin él, no tenía razón para continuar aferrado al pasado. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió.

Escuchó un grito gutural, una imprecación y un estallido. Para cuando abrió los ojos uno de los ángeles escapó, el otro yacía muerto en el suelo y el último peleaba con un hombre de baja estatura. Éste no tardó en herirlo, por lo que también optó por escapar.

Cuando el desconocido se volteó, Castiel no tardó en reconocerlo.

-Perfecto, Cassie. La has jodido en todas las formas posibles, según me dicen –era Gabriel.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Castiel prácticamente gruñó eso-. ¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?!

-Pues salvarte de tu estupidez, como siempre, y además poner en evidencia que sigo vivo. Ahora seguramente intenten matarnos a los dos ¿Y la pregunta que importa es qué haces tú aquí, Castiel? ¿De verdad ibas a dejar que esos imbéciles te reprogramen? ¿De verdad quieres perder a Dean, perderlo todo? ¡Eres un cobarde, Castiel! –le acusó el más bajo.

-¿Cobarde? Gabriel, casi vuelvo loco a Dean con sólo estar a su lado unos meses –espetó el castaño, retrocediendo en la acera donde se hallaban ambos de pie-. No quiero volver a ser tentado por la idea de regresar a su lado. Él está mejor desde que lo dejé y…

-¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Mejor? –Gabriel prácticamente chilló-. ¿Acaso lo has visto?

-No me acerco a él porque… -musitó Castiel, dirigiendo sus ojos azules al piso.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! –Gabriel soltó un bufido exasperado-. Porque esos idiotas te convencieron de no hacerlo. Pero si lo vieras, sabrías de lo que hablo. Nuestros queridos "hermanos" te mienten Castiel. Sí, es cierto quieren prevenir otra catástrofe como lo de la Oscuridad, pero también quieren de vuelta a su soldado poderoso allí arriba. Te quieren de vuelta, así tengan que destrozarle el alma pedazo a pedazo a Dean, y ajustarte esa cabezota hasta que no quede nada de ti.

-¿Estás diciendo que Dean está….? –las palabras le faltaban a Castiel.

-Está peor. Cada día que pasa está peor, Castiel. Sammy no tiene problema alguno porque su alma fue curada muchas veces desde dentro. Pero Dean –Gabriel entornó los ojos, chasqueando la lengua-. Dean Winchester siempre se lo calló todo. Lo que hizo en el infierno, lo guardó para sí; cuando se convirtió en demonio y luego volvió a ser humano, sólo fingió que no había ocurrido. ¿Entiendes lo que digo, Cassie? Sus memorias luchan con uñas y dientes por salir, y terminará recordando… y eso… eso lo devastará.

-¡¿Y qué demonios se supone que debo hacer?! –bramó Castiel para sí mismo.

-No lo que ellos te digan. No lo que yo te diga. Sino lo que sientes que está bien. De todas formas Dean va quebrarse, y depende de ti estar allí o no para él. Ya deja de confiar tan ciegamente en nuestros hermanos; que nuestro Padre haya asignado a unos cuantos para restaurar el orden del cielo no implica que ellos sean mejores. ¿Por qué crees que no he vuelto allí arriba? ¿Eh? –dijo Gabriel, moviendo las cejas.

-Pero si regreso, ellos vendrán a matarnos. Se lo llevarán al vacío –murmuró Castiel, aún demasiado abrumado.

-¡Qué lo hagan! ¡Qué vayan por ustedes! Espéralos –exclamó el arcángel, haciendo aparecer dos piruletas. Una se la entregó a Castiel, quién la sostuvo en la mano, y otra se la llevó a la boca-. ¡Por favor, detuviste el Apocalipsis por Dean! ¡Abriste el purgatorio para no complicarle la vida! ¡Moriste, enloqueciste, perdiste tu gracia! Todo por él ¿Y ahora le tienes miedo a un par de idiotas con alas?

Castiel guardó la piruleta de cereza en su gabardina, dejando caer los hombros. Con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cargados de temor, de preguntas y dudas.

-O deja que te reprogramen y vuelve a ser uno de ellos –añadió Gabriel, antes de desaparecer.

El ángel de ojos azules sacudió la cabeza. Los dos ángeles que escaparon no tardarían en ir por él, y si no lo encontraban allí, sabían dónde buscarlo.

Quizá todo el cielo fuese por él y por Dean.

Suspiró. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan cobarde? Se preguntó y, acto seguido, también desapareció.

…

Dean estaba esforzándose. Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Sam y Jess lo notaban. Pero, a pesar de que iba al trabajo todas las mañanas, ellos no tenían idea que aun bebía en las noches, que a veces se le olvidaba comer, y que los fines de semana la pasaban en el sofá de la sala. No tenían ni la menor idea de que Dean luchaba contra las alucinaciones, y, sumido en el desespero estaba de verdad considerando tomar medidas drásticas.

Había pasado casi tres meses desde que Castiel desapareció de su vida, tiempo suficiente para que Dean dejara de pensar en él. Para que lo olvidara como a todas sus parejas anteriores. Pero no podía. Entre sus alucinaciones, jaquecas y el trabajo trataba de no desmoronarse, no obstante una vez llegaba a casa, gritaba, maldecía y rompía cualquier cosa que tuviera cerca.

Ese día no sería diferente, Dean estuvo seguro desde que se despertó. Sin embargo atendió a los clientes de la mañana con amabilidad, y la pasó el resto de la tarde en el taller. Eran las seis y empezaba a oscurecer cuando Jo se asomó al galpón donde el rubio había pasado toda esa semana ocupado en reparar un Camaro blanco.

La muchacha lo observó en silencio durante un instante. Dean estaba prácticamente en los huesos, tenía un color pálido en el rostro y ojeras alrededor de los ojos. Y, por si fuese poco, no lo había visto conducir su amado Impala en un largo tiempo.

-¿Has intentado buscarlo? –preguntó Jo, en voz queda. Dean volvió su cabeza por encima del hombro, dedicándole una tenue sonrisa a modo de saludo.

-Por supuesto que sí –se sinceró Dean, ajustando una manguera y luego un par de tornillos que tuvo que engrasar-. Lo intenté pero es como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire.

-Aun lo amas –esa fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, y Jo sonaba genuinamente asombrada. Jamás había visto a Dean así.

Los hombros del rubio cayeron, dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y se giró en redondo a ver a la rubia.

-¿Sería un idiota si digo que sí? ¿Si digo que aun amo al bastardo ese? –respondió, limpiándose las manos con una franela.

-No, no lo serías –aseguró la muchacha, triste por su amigo.

-Pero que lo extrañe no lo traerá de vuelta –Dean sacudió la cabeza y se escabulló rumbo a la oficina-. Voy por café ¿me acompañas?

Jo no tardó en seguirlo. Dentro Bobby y Ellen le estaban gritando al televisor por un partido de Baseball en vivo. Jo trató de hacerle conversación a Dean a como diese lugar, evitando dejarlo sólo, tal como se lo había pedido Sam. Ella no sabía que tan mal estaban esas alucinaciones, pero no preguntó para no incomodarlo.

Llegaron las nueve de la noche y Bobby les dijo a ambos que él y Ellen cerrarían la tienda. Jo tomó su bolso, Dean se retiró su overol sucio, y salieron del lugar. En el exterior la calle estaba oscura, y hacía algo de frío para ser primavera. Dean se puso su chaqueta y se despidió de Jo con un cabeceo.

-¡EY, espera! –exclamó ella-. ¿No quieres ir a mi apartamento? Tengo palomitas de microondas, y un par de películas que aún no he visto.

-Gracias pero… creo que hoy paso –se disculpó Dean, ella sonrió y se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla.

La noche caminó al igual que Dean. Sin su auto el rubio tiritaba, pero al menos el frío le hacía sentir que aquella era la realidad. Había empezado, en los últimos días, a tener recuerdos más vividos, más palpables. En ese tiempo había surgido el pensamiento absurdo de que alguien le había borrado los recuerdos, y Dean no sabía si sentirse asustado o aliviado al respecto.

Entró en un bar de strippers y eso lo calmó. Las lindas muchachas bailando al son de la música estridente y lenta, bajo las luces rojas, moviendo sus caderas con descaro, hicieron que su mente se distrajera. Se acercó a la barra, pidió un Whisky doble, decidido a no pensar.

Ver a unas cuantas chicas lindas y coquetas era mejor que ir a su hogar, recordar a Cas en cada rincón y terminar en el sofá esperando algo que nunca ocurría. Dedicarle una sonrisa a una bailarina era mejor que pensar que algún puto ángel le quitó los recuerdos, y que todo lo que vivía era una especie de elaborado plan para…

-Mierda –suspiró, con los codos en la barra y un vaso de vodka en la mano derecha.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño? –le preguntó una de las bailarlas que estaba demasiado cerca.

-Me estoy volviendo loco –respondió el rubio, paseando sus ojos verdes por todo el cuerpo de la muchacha.

Ella le habría parecido sexy, de no ser porque Dean había paseado sus manos por la piel ligeramente bronceada de Cas, por su pecho definido, y besado sus hombros mientras gemía. Ella era hubiese sido linda, de no ser porque Dean sabía que no existía nadie mejor que Castiel.

-¿Loco por mí? –ella caminó hasta él, contoneándose, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

-No. Literalmente, preciosa, estoy loco –sonrió Dean, terminándose el vodka de un trago para tener el valor suficiente de hacer lo que pretendía. Debía estar ebrio para poder imaginárselo a él-. Pero… si puedes hacerme un favor…

No pudo creer que había caído tan bajo hasta que ella le preguntó cuánto dinero traía encima y él respondió que sesenta dólares. Ella sonrió, le lamió los labios, y dijo:

-Lo que tú quieras.

Y Dean supo que estaba loco, enamorado de Castiel, y perdido. Fue con la muchacha hasta una de las habitaciones privadas. Ella tenía el cabello convenientemente oscuro, y sus ojos preciosamente azules.

Entraron en la habitación. Había una amplia cama de sábanas rojas, las paredes eran rosas, había una mesa de noche con una pecera redonda llena de condones, y la luz era tenue.

-Ahora –ella empezó a retirarle la camisa- ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

-Apaga la luz –pidió Dean.

La mujer obedeció, echó seguro a la puerta, apagó la luz, y después de ello le arrancó la camisa y la chaqueta al rubio. Con un movimiento rápido lo arrojó de espaldas en la cama, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

-Dime ¿Qué quieres que haga? –acarició con sus manos el rostro de Dean.

-Es complicado –suspiró éste-. Quiero que repitas mi nombre.

-¿Cuál es? –ella tenía la voz demasiado aguda.

-Dean. Pero trata de engrosar la voz ¿Bien?

-Ajá –las manos de la joven le retiraron los pantalones.

-Y, quiero hacértelo por detrás –Dean apretó sus manos en las caderas de la mujer. La miró a los ojos, y en la penumbra de la habitación, sólo había azul-. Y, cuando te llame Cas, finge que ese es tu nombre.

Se sentía enfermo y estúpido.

-Tenías razón cuando dijiste que estabas loco. Pero me parece perfecto –el rubio la volteó sobre la cama, retirándose por completo el pantalón y los bóxer. Ella, hasta tanto se deshizo de su apretado short, bajo el cual no traía nada. Escuchó el rasgar del empaque del condón-. Pero puedo preguntar ¿Cas, por Cassandra?

Dean deslizó su mano por su propia erección, colocando el condón, e imaginando que esas caderas a su espera eran más estrechas.

-No –dijo, y tomó a la mujer por ambas caderas, penetrándola como había dicho, por detrás-. Por Castiel…

-¡Oh! –ella rió, pero después Dean empezó a embestir. Como se lo había pedido la mujer gruñó y gimió haciendo su voz tan gruesa como pudo-. ¡Ah, Dean! Dean. Más fuerte, Dean.

Entre el placer y las penetraciones, y la estreches y la oscuridad…. Dean cerró los ojos, imaginó a Castiel, y por un instante se sintió feliz.

-Ah, Cas. Te he extrañado tanto, Castiel. Joder, te amo tanto.

Continuó hasta que estuvo cubierto de sudor, con los labios temblando y las lágrimas amenazando por resbalar por sus mejillas. Queriendo convencerse de que era al moreno a quién tenía debajo, aceleró las embestidas.

-¡Ah, Cas! Te extraño, no sabes cuánto, cielo –y aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas, sintiendo esa peculiar sensación en su pelvis-. ¡CAS! –se corrió con un grito contenido, sintiendo que ella también lo apretaba.

-Dean, oh sí, Dean –repitió, como se lo hubo pedido.

El orgasmo hubo terminado cuando salió de ella. Se sentó en el borde de la cama para recuperar algo del aliento. Ella le dio un beso en el cuello, y fue hasta junto a la puerta. Encendió la luz, y recuperó sus shorts. Dean arrojó el condón usado a la papelera junto a la cama. Ella volvió a sentarse en su regazo.

-Son sesenta dólares, cariño.

Y Dean sacó su billetera. Pagó, recuperó su ropa, y mientras ella le sonreía tumbada en la cama, se marchó. Al menos así había tenido a Cas, aunque fuese por un momento.

Por supuesto, pensó al volver al bar, estar ebrio había ayudado, por lo que no dudó en pedir una ronda de ron para él solo. Cuando salió del bar no podía ni caminar derecho. Tenía la cabeza flotando entre pensamientos dispersos, un auto casi lo atropella al cruzar la calle y él apenas si se dio cuenta.

Fue por allí, tambaleándose en la acera hasta la madrugada cuando logró recordar por dónde quedaba su casa. Logró no ser atropellado, ni tropezar y romperse el cuello, pero comenzó a hablar solo, con los recuerdos, con el dolor y con un Castiel imaginario.

Subió a cuatro patas por el pórtico, abrió la puerta con ambas manos ya que insertar la llave en la perilla fue toda una odisea. Cayó en la estancia, y se arrastró escaleras arriba.

-Castiel, maldito bastardo. ¡Te amo, maldito hijo de perra! –Consiguió poderse de pie en el corredor, y fue hasta la habitación-. ¡¿Por qué demonios tenías que largarte?! ¡CASTIEL! –gritó a la nada, propinándole un golpe a la lámpara de noche, a la estúpida radio, a la mesita junto a la ventana. A todo hasta que tropezó, intentó sujetarse de las cortinas y cayó sentado rompiendo el visillo-. Hijo de perra... regresa… regresa porque sin ti no puedo…

-Hola, Dean.

Esa voz hizo que el corazón le saltara a la boca y de vuelta a los pies mientras los oídos le zumbaban. Los ojos verdes de Dean se volvieron con violencia al otro extremo de la habitación, allí, junto al armario, se perfilaba la silueta de un hombre. Un sujeto de gabardina y desordenado cabello oscuro que Dean conocía demasiado bien.

Pero no creyó que estuviese sucediendo en realidad. Lo miró con desconfianza, temiendo que fuera otra de sus alucinaciones, hasta que el hombre se aproximó demasiado a él e intentó extender una mano hacia su rostro.

Dean dio un salto torpe hacia atrás, revolviéndose entre la cortina rota, sin conseguir ponerse de pie.

-¿C… cómo has entrado? ¿Qué haces aquí? –lo logró, aunque tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no volver al suelo.

-Tenía que volver. Y Dean, sé que todo está siendo muy confuso para ti. Y prometo que lo explicaré, pero debo empezar por decirte que... –musitó el ángel.

-Jódete –el temor del rostro de Dean desapareció, sacudió la cabeza, observando a Castiel de pies a cabeza-. Vete de aquí ahora mismo.

-¿Qué? –el ángel pareció desconcertado. Evidentemente Dean estaba mal, y por lo que percibía en su mente, lo extrañaba pero… ¿Por qué entonces decía eso? Ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender.

-¡Vete! No quiero verte, no te quiero de vuelta en mi vida –Dean apuntó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Pero Dean, sólo quiero ayudarte a…

-¡No me interesa! Te fuiste, y no debías volver. ¡Ahora sólo has lo mismo, maldito bastardo, desaparece otra vez! –el grito furioso de Dean hizo vibrar la ventana.

-Dean, existe una explicación -Castiel frunció el entrecejo.

-La cual no quiero escuchar, Cas –Dean temblaba, y parecía estar conteniendo un deseo profundo de matar al ángel con sus propias manos-. ¡Tres jodidos meses! Te fuiste tres jodidos meses ¿Y ahora sólo vienes aquí y pretendes que todo esté como antes? ¡Jódete, Cas! No quiero volverte a ver.

Castiel entornó los ojos, entonces comprendiendo lo que ocurría. Dean era orgulloso, no lo perdonaría así de fácil, estaba dolido a pesar de que seguía teniendo sentimientos por él. Estaba herido. Eso, y, como lo había dicho él mismo: "los humanos mienten cuando realmente quieren algo…" o, en ese caso y tratándose de Dean Winchester, a un ángel en concreto.

-Dean –dijo Castiel, decidido-. Está bien si no me quieres de vuelta contigo –le siguió el juego-. Pero hay algo que debes saber.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué eres un imbécil? –gruñó Dean, con una sonrisa forzada.

-No –el ángel negó-. Que todo es real.

-¿Todo? –Dean retrocedió, enarcando ambas cejas.

-No son alucinaciones, Dean –así fue como Castiel hizo realidad sus peores temores-. Son recuerdos que intenté borrar de tu memoria.

La risa histérica que el rubio soltó descolocó a Castiel.

-¿Estás de broma? ¿Te largaste tres meses y perdiste la tuerca por allí? ¡Oye, amigo, el loco aquí soy yo! No intentes seguirme el juego ¿bien? –siseó Dean, apretando los puños-. ¿Acaso quieres que me trague el cuento de que Sam y yo fuimos cazadores, impedimos el Apocalipsis, detuvimos Leviatantes, que yo me convertí en demonio y hasta enfrentamos a la Oscuridad? ¿Quieres que crea de verdad que eres un puto ángel del señor?

-No, Dean –la voz de Castiel fue grave y poderosa. Retrocedió un paso-. No quiero que lo creas. Míralo.

De no ser primavera Dean habría jurado que había una tormenta fuera. Escuchó truenos, y vio la luz blanca, pero entonces descubrió que provenía de Castiel. El moreno brillaba, y la sombra de unas alas enormes se dibujó en las paredes mal tapizadas de la habitación.

Dean se sintió mareado, y la sangre no tardó en gotear por su nariz. Retrocedió, hasta que su espalda golpeó con la pared. Castiel intentó avanzar hacia él.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué cosa eres? No. ¡No te me acerques!

Cuando exclamó aquello Castiel comprendió que debía hacer algo mucho más que mostrarle sus alas y decirle que todo era verdad, para que el viejo Dean volviera. Sus recuerdos habían regresado, al igual que ciertos sentimientos, pero Dean no era del todo… Dean.

Castiel debía derrumbar hasta el último ladrillo de aquella falsa vida, y sólo se le ocurría una idea en ese momento.

-¡Qué no te me acerques, hijo de perra! –exclamó Dean cuando los dedos de Cas se precipitaron hacia su frente.

-Dean, ya cállate –Castiel presionó, y el par de ojos verdes asustados, se cerraron.

 **Continuará…**


	10. Recuérdame

**Actualizando desde un ciber gracias a que mi wifi es un traidor que se cuelga cuando menos me lo espero.**

 **Gracias a quienes han dejado Reviews ;)**

 **Capítulo**

 **9**

" **Recuérdame"**

Se removió bajo las mantas. Estiró los pies, y entonces descubrió que había estado durmiendo. Dean se incorporó como un resorte sobre la cama. Pero esa no era su habitación. Paseó sus ojos lentamente por el lavamanos a su costado, la mesa de noche, y la repisa sobre su cabeza dispuesta de sal, y otros artefactos que reconoció a simple vista. Todo estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de polvo.

No, esa no era su habitación. ¿Entonces por qué sentía que estaba bien despertar allí cada mañana?

Con paso titubeante salió de la cama. Traía la ropa del día anterior, y tenía el sabor del licor en la boca. Salió de la habitación a un largo corredor desolado, por donde se obligó a encaminar sus pasos.

Conocía ese lugar, pensó. Lo conocía como la palma de su mano

Escuchó un chasquido dentro de su cabeza, como si algo se rompiera, y la idea de que Sam pronto llegaría de comprar la comida tailandesa le sobrevino. Permaneció de pie en medio de la biblioteca, palideciendo más y más.

Clavó sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos para que el dolor lo hiciera despertar, pero no era un sueño. Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, y empezó a hiperventilar. Así que era cierto. Todo era cierto.

Pero no sentía como si lo fuese.

Dean no quiso creer nada de lo que ocurría hasta que escuchó unos pasos descender por las escaleras.

-¿Dean? –la voz áspera del ángel lo calmó.

-¡Cas! –fue hasta él. Esos ojos azules lo observaron un instante.

-¿Ahora me crees? –el ángel ladeó la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos en un gesto tierno e inocente.

-Aún no sé qué creer, Cas. Pero… recuerdo éste maldito lugar, y al mismo tiempo toda mi vida en Jersey y… -alzó su mirada a la del ángel, quedándose sin palabras-. -¿Cómo sé que esto no es una alucinación? –el ángel entreabrió los labios para responder-. ¿Sabes? No respondas, si lo es… mientras tú estés conmigo…. –asintió Dean.

-Pero quiero que recuerdes. Es necesario –afirmó Castiel, sonriendo levemente.

-¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso? –el ceño fruncido del rubio duró poco. El ángel chasqueó los dedos, y en la radio empezó a sonar una canción-. ¿Stand By Me? –inquirió Dean, confundido, pero ni bien lo hubo dicho, recordó…

Esa canción fue una como llave.

Recordó todo, cada batalla, cada pérdida, cada demonio y monstruo. Remontándose hasta la muerte de su madre, y repasando hasta el inesperado desenlace que tuvo su encuentro con la Oscuridad y el mismo Dios en persona.

Recordó como si un torrente de imágenes regresara a su cabeza con las sensaciones impregnadas. Se hizo uno con su memoria y entendió que todo ese tiempo había sido sólo el títere de otro jueguecito entre los ángeles.

Las memorias fueron tan palpables, en especial la última que tenía. La última, aferrada a esa canción vieja.

….

 _Estaba bebiéndose una cerveza, contemplando su amado Impala, mientras pensaba en lo que haría ahora que todo había terminado. Entonces Castiel había aparecido a sus espaldas. Recordó haberlo besado, haberse apretado contra ese cuerpo, y colado las manos bajo la camisa de Cas. Recordó el sabor de la boca de su ángel, y el aroma que tenía impregnado._

 _También volvió a su mente el hecho de que Sam los había descubierto besándose en la cochera, por lo que prefirió marcharse a comprar comida._

 _Entonces habían ido a la habitación, o aparecido en ella. La ropa desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y casi al mismo tiempo Castiel terminó debajo de Dean gimiendo. Hasta que el rubio decidió apretar las manos en las caderas del ángel y dejarlo sentado a horcajadas sobre él._

 _Recordó a detalle cada espasmo del cuerpo de Cas, cada gemido durante esa noche en la cual por primera vez hicieron el amor. Recordó hasta la expresión del ángel cuando se corrió, y la sensación de terminar en su interior._

 _Todo. Todo había sucedido al ritmo de Stand By Me, en repetición._

 _-Te amo, Dean –había dicho Castiel, en una especie de nube postcoital._

 _-También te amo, cariño –Dean respondió eso, sorprendido de sí mismo, y Castiel lo había mirado de manera peculiar-. ¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende que te amé?_

 _-¿Cariño? –cuestionó el ángel. Entonces el cazador había reído._

…..

-¡¿Por qué demonios se te ocurrió que era buena idea borrarme la memoria?! –fue lo primero que espetó Dean, después de salir del shock inicial. Se sentía pesado, extraño, pero de vuelta; como la vez en que dejó de ser un demonio.

Stand By Me continuaba sonando.

-Trataba de que tu vida fuese buena. La tuya y la de Sam –Castiel desvió sus ojos, avergonzado.

-Con él no te equivocaste –afirmó el rubio, avanzando hacia el ángel. Deslizó una de sus manos por el hombro de Cas, hasta su brazo, haciendo que esos ojos azules se centraran en él-. Pero ¿Que parte de que eres de la familia se te olvidó?

-Dean, de verdad lo lamento…

-¿Qué parte de que te necesito no fue suficientemente clara, Cas? –acusó el rubio, su tono cargado de rabia. No le gustaban las palabras melosas, ni las declaraciones de amor, pero Castiel había estado loco al pensar que él, Dean Winchester, podía sin su ángel-. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió que yo lograría vivir sin ti?

Esas palabras colmaron en vaso. El beso que Castiel presionó en sus labios, selló esa conversación. Selló todo el asunto, y Dean correspondió a la caricia tibia y húmeda de esa boca. Se fundieron en un beso desesperado, en una especie de promesa, de disculpa, de danza de dos almas gemelas que se perdonan y sanan sus heridas de la única forma posible que conocen: estando juntas.

Stand By Me se repitió cuando, dando tropezones, regresaron a la habitación de Dean.

Esa canción parecía estar impregnada en cada pared del olvidado búnker, y su letra no podía ser más apropiada. La puerta quedó abierta tras ellos, y Castiel empujó a Dean sobre la cama. Su gabardina había sido arrojada por allí, al igual que la chaqueta del rubio.

Continuaron besándose, a veces despacio, a veces como si se les acabara el mundo al siguiente instante.

"Stand By Me –pensó Dean, para sí mismo, sintiendo la lengua de Cas presionarse en la suya, y acariciando esos cabellos oscuros"

Dean soltó una risita en medio del beso, seguro de que en toda su vida no podría olvidar esa maldita canción.

-¿Qué? –Castiel separó sus bocas, agitado, pero confundido del porqué la carcajada del rubio.

Dean, respirando en jadeos entrecortados acarició en cuello y el torso vestido de Castiel.

-Nada. Es sólo que… -respondió, con palabras quedas y lentas-… esa canción. Me gusta esa canción.

-Lo sé –asintió el ángel, esbozando una de sus exageradas sonrisas cómplices.

-¡Ven aquí! –Dean lo atrajo de vuelta a su boca.

Rodaron por la cama levantando un poco de polvo acumulado ya que el búnker había estado demasiado tiempo deshabitado. Dean tosió, lo cual brindó ventaja a Castiel para besar y morder el cuello a su disposición.

Las caricias fueron suaves, y aunque uno que otro gemido fue soltado, los besos no pasaron de ser eso hasta que Dean, vencido por el sueño, empezó a cerrar los ojos, con Castiel recostado en su pecho.

-Te amo, cielo –murmuró Dean, extasiado.

-Y yo a ti, Dean.

…

Los tres días que le siguieron a ese encuentro en el búnker, para Dean fueron confusos. Estaba reconciliándose con el hecho de que los ángeles habían jugado con su memoria, pensando en que no debía arruinar la felicidad de Sam, y debatiéndose si era lo correcto volver a Jersey a su vida normal. Todo eso era abrumador, pero, por otra parte estaba Castiel.

El rubio sabía que sin importar la decisión que tomase, su ángel estaría con él. Haciéndole el amor ya sea en el asiento trasero del Impala en una carretera, en un motel barato, en ese búnker, o en su pequeña habitación en la casa de Jersey.

El estrés de que los ángeles fueran por ellos en cualquier momento, como había advertido Cas que sucedería, lo consumía. Pero en las noches cuando dormía abrazado a Castiel; cualquier problema se desvanecía.

Era la tercera mañana que despertó allí, cuando descubrió a Castiel haciendo huevos revueltos en la estufa del búnker. Dean lo observó un instante, pensando en cómo el ángel había estado fingiendo todo ese tiempo ser humano en Jersey.

Suspiró y entró; no tenía idea de porqué un ser celestial podía decidir dejar todo en el cielo para pretender ser humano.

-Buenos días, Dean –lo saludó Cas, con naturalidad.

-Buenos días, cielo –Dean se acercó a besarlo, y después fue por un vaso de agua, aunque descubrió que Castiel había comprado zumo de naranja. Se sirvió un poco, y por reflejo intentó servir un segundo. Entonces una duda le surgió-. Cas ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Por supuesto –afirmó el ángel.

Castiel apagó la estufa y volteó hacia Dean, con la sartén en la mano, dirigiéndose hasta un plato servido en la mesa. Sirvió los huevos revueltos y se los tendió a Dean con un tenedor. El rubio estaba hambriento por lo que no dudó en aceptarlos.

-¿Por qué todo ese tiempo cuando estuviste en Jersey, fingiste ser humano? Comías, dormías, tomabas duchas… -inquirió Dean, en voz queda, comiendo un poco de esos huevos revueltos.

-Por ti –respondió Castiel como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo.

Dean asintió un par de veces. No estaba acostumbrado a que las personas hicieran algo por él. Él cuidó a Sam, a su padre incluso, salvaba personas, pero aun después de tantos años de conocer a Castiel, no le cabía en la cabeza que alguien, un ángel, hiciera algo por él.

-Debe haber sido una decisión difícil. Quiero decir, decidir que no podías usar tu mojo para hacer las cosas más sencillas –bromeó Dean.

-No. No lo fue. Además ya tengo experiencia con eso de ser humano y… -Castiel ladeó la cabeza; sus ojos azules clavados en Dean fueron abrumadores-… no hay nada que no haría por ti.

Dean se sintió un estúpido por sonreír como un niño enamorado, así que dejó el plato de los huevos revueltos a medio terminar, y para borrarse ese gesto de la cara, fue hasta Castiel y lo besó.

Estuvieron un largo momento así, besándose con paciencia, hasta que unos pasos resonando sobre el suelo de madera de la biblioteca los hicieron separarse. Cinco hombres de traje impecable los miraban, cada uno traía una espada angelical.

Dean se tensó separándose de Castiel, y sabiendo lo que esos ángeles allí significaban. Los habían encontrado, y ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo para llamar a Gabriel.

El rubio vio a Castiel empuñar una espada angelical que había tenido escondida en la gabardina.

-Veo que, una vez más, Castiel, decides desafiar al cielo por ese humano –habló uno de los ángeles, su tono era impasible, pero sus ojos chisporroteaban iracundos.

-Y espero que hayan entendido el mensaje de que no pienso apartarme de él –replicó Castiel, tenso.

La atención de los cinco ángeles estaba clavada en Castiel, por lo que Dean aprovechó esto para deslizarse hasta un cajón donde recordaba haber guardado una de las espadas de ángel.

-Lo entendemos, Cas –habló una mujer de cabello caoba; era un ángel de bajo rango-. Entendemos que abandonaste al cielo, por ese humano; que desobedeciste todas las órdenes, por el humano. Y que, aun cuando pudiste dejar que viviera una vida en paz, antepusiste tus deseos a su propio bienestar.

-Eso es lo que no entienden ¿Verdad, hijos de perra? –Espetó Dean, manteniendo la espada angelical que hubo conseguido, en su espalda-. ¿No saben lo que es sentir? No saben ni siquiera lo que es vivir.

-Él es un ángel del Señor, maldito mono lampiño. Un soldado de Dios, no tu puta ni tu mascota –siseó otro de los ángeles-. ¡Pero todo esto ya ha sido demasiado! Devolverte la memoria ha sido demasiado hasta para Castiel –Sacudió la cabeza dando dos peligrosas zancadas hacia Dean-. Castiel regresará al cielo tanto si quiere como si no, es su deber. Y tú, humano… tú irás al vacío donde nadie pueda encontrarte –tendió su mano para tocar a Dean.

-¡NO! –Castiel se interpuso en su camino-. No te atrevas –rugió, con la espada de ángel en el cuello de su hermano.

-Está bien entonces… te pulverizaré a ti primero –exclamó el ángel.

Sucedió tan deprisa que Dean apenas si tuvo tiempo para ver que ocurría. El ángel movió su mano arrojando a Castiel lejos, la espada se le resbaló de la mano tintineando bajo la mesa. Dean trató de ir en su ayuda, pero dos ángeles aparecieron frente a él. El que atacaba a Castiel se abalanzó sobre el castaño dispuesto a clavar la espada en su corazón, pero el moreno se movió a tiempo y la hoja le atravesó el brazo.

Castiel contuvo un grito, consiguió aturdir a su hermano con un golpe en la cabeza, tomó la espada clavada en su brazo y lo apuñaló en el corazón.

Adolorido Castiel trató de ir hasta Dean. Pero uno de sus hermanos salió a su paso. Castiel le clavó la espada de ángel, pero no se detuvo a ver si moría y continuó hacia Dean. Sin embargo su hermana apareció abruptamente frente a él, levantándolo por el cuello, y rompiéndole el brazo para quitarle la espada. El castaño se debatió, pero no consiguió liberarse de ella, la mujer de cabello caoba, quién lo observó con ira fulminante.

Dean, hasta tanto, lanzó un tajo a uno de los ángeles; éste retrocedió. El otro lo atacó, pero el rubio tuvo tiempo suficiente para agacharse y arrojar un ataque desde abajo, clavando la espada de ángel por la barbilla de su atacante, que murió al instante despidiendo un halo de luz cegadora. Del otro se libró clavándole la espada por el cuello.

El rubio giró en todas direcciones, percatándose de que todos esos malditos hijos de perra estaban muertos, salvo por una. La que tenía la espada de ángel apuntando al cuello de Castiel. Dean intentó abalanzarse sobre ella, pero con un movimiento de la mano ella arrojó al rubio al otro extremo de la biblioteca.

El golpe brutal hizo que Dean permaneciera aturdido un momento y se levantara con torpeza, desarmado. La mujer de cabello caoba hasta tanto clavó la espada de ángel bajó la clavícula de Castiel, haciéndolo sangrar y gritar. Teniéndolo lo suficiente débil lo arrojó contra las despensas de la cocina.

-No quiero matarte, hermano. –afirmó, para después aparecerse frente a Dean.

El rubio intentó propinarle un golpe, pero ella le clavó la mano justo bajo las costillas. La luz blanca brilló por toda la habitación, y las venas rojas saltaron por el cuello de Dean hasta sus ojos verdes. El alarido del rubio retumbó por todo el búnker, haciendo vibrar las ventanas.

-No mataré a uno de mis hermanos porque desobedeció una orden. Como siempre esto ha sido tu culpa, Winchester, pero ya pronto terminará –la mano de la mujer asió el alma de Dean, como si se tratase de una esfera-. No sentirás demasiado dolor.

Las venas rojas de Dean empezaron a hincharse más y más. La sangre corrió por sus ojos, oídos, nariz y boca, como si le arrancasen la piel. Esa mujer no estaba arrancándole el alma, estaba haciendo que el poder de ésta le desgarrara el cuerpo desde dentro.

-Una vez mueras será sencillo llevarte al vacío –añadió ella, pero Dean ya no escuchaba.

Estaba muriendo, muriendo ante sus ojos, comprendió Castiel.

El ángel se puso de pie con torpeza, recogiendo una de las espadas angelicales a su paso. Arrastró los pies hasta estar detrás de su hermana, ensangrentado, débil, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para no permitir que le hicieran eso a Dean.

Empuñó el arma y la clavó sin miramientos en la espalda de la mujer, quién despidió una luz cegadora y se desplomó muerta. La mano abandonó el cuerpo de Dean y su alma. El rubio se desplomó en el suelo, temblando, con la mirada nublada por el dolor y la voz agarrotada en su garganta. Por ello tardó en notar que detrás de Castiel se había perfilado una figura.

Era uno de los ángeles a quien Castiel había creído matar hace un minuto, y tenía una espada.

-¡Cas, cuidado! –la exclamación de Dean retumbó demasiado tarde.

La espada del ángel atravesó a Castiel por la espalda, saliendo del otro lado de su pecho. La luz brilló, no tan intensa porque no le había atinado al corazón, pero Dean vio con horror como iba apagándose, arrebatándole la vida al castaño quién cayó de rodillas, malherido.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, Castiel. Dean Winchester Irá al vacío –amenazó el otro ángel.

Pero Castiel, necio como era, se forzó a ponerse de pie, moviéndose con la espada de ángel todavía atravesada en su pecho, y haciéndose más daño. Le propinó un golpe furioso a su hermano, tomándolo por sorpresa. Tomó la espada de ángel del cuerpo de su hermana muerta, y ésta vez se aseguró de atravesarle el corazón al otro ángel.

-¿Cas? –la voz de Dean, cargada de miedo, devolvió a Castiel a la realidad.

El ángel se tambaleó, sintiendo la sangre en su boca y su gracia menguar como un fuego apagado por el frío viento invernal. Finalmente no pudo mantenerse en pie y se desplomó de rodillas. Dean, desesperado fue en su ayuda, sujetándolo por la cabeza para que no se golpeara, y retirándole esa espada del pecho. La herida continuaba brillando, matando lentamente a su ángel de ojos azules.

-Cas, mírame… -le exigió, con el rostro del moreno en sus manos-. Vamos a salir de ésta, ¿me oíste?

-Dean… no creo que… -la voz de Cas era débil, la luz de su gracia extinguiéndose brilló en sus ojos convirtiendo el azul en un color imposible.

-¡No, no digas eso! No te vas a morir, maldito hijo de perra –Dean todavía estaba débil y cubierto de sangre pero de todas formas intentó cubrir las heridas de Cas. Pero éstas eran de luz, y no existía manera-. ¡Castiel, escúchame! Llamaré a Gabriel, y todo va estar bien.

Pero los ojos de su ángel comenzaron a cerrarse y su mano hizo todo el esfuerzo para ir hasta el rostro de Dean. Castiel estaba agradecido, de que por lo menos su muerte no hubiese sido instantánea, de tener una última oportunidad para sentir a Dean.

Esa mirada que le dedicó al rubio era una disculpa, un adiós.

-Te amo, Dean –articuló apenas.

-¡NO! –Exclamó Dean, aferrándose al cuerpo del ángel. Pero entonces la mano de Castiel cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo; sus párpados se cerraron, una sombra de alas casi sin plumas se dibujó en el suelo, y la luz de sus heridas dejó graves quemaduras-. ¡NO, CAS! ¡CASTIEL, DESPIERTA MALDITA SEA! ¡CAS! ¡CAS!

 **Continuará…**

 **N/A: Me matarán, yo lo sé, arrastrarán mi cruel trasero al infierno por éste capítulo…**


	11. El Cielo Puede Esperar

**Sé que me odiaron por el capítulo anterior (hasta me odie yo misma) así que he venido a redimirme.**

 **Capítulo**

 **10**

" **El Cielo Puede Esperar"**

Era borroso, todo lo que ocurrió después de la muerte de Castiel fue para Dean como una pesadilla oculta tras una película de niebla. Pero no pudo despertar de esa pesadilla, sin importar cuanto sacudiera el cuerpo inerte del ángel, o cuanto maldijera a gritos.

Había abrazado el cuerpo del ángel hasta quedarse dormido allí, a mitad de la biblioteca del búnker, esperando que al despertar Castiel estuviera con él.

Esperó por que fuese como tantas otras veces que creyó perderlo. Pero no importó cuán desesperado estuviera, Cas no volvió.

Para el día siguiente, el rubio quemó los demás cadáveres de los ángeles en un campo apartado del búnker. Las llamaradas ardían cuando le pareció ver la silueta de Gabriel del otro lado de la llanura. Intentó correr hasta él, sin embargo el arcángel desapareció.

Con un nudo en el pecho y un sabor amargo en la boca, Dean se sintió un estúpido. Sabía que ni siquiera el arcángel era capaz de devolver a Castiel a la vida.

No obstante, a la espera de un milagro, no quemó el cuerpo de su ángel. Al volver al búnker tomó a Castiel en brazos y lo llevó hasta su habitación. Lo colocó sobre el colchón y esperó. Esperó que algo sucediera, hasta que se quedó dormido con la frente apoyada en el costado de la cama y su mano apretando los dedos rígidos del ángel.

Pasó la noche, y el siguiente día. Castiel continuaba con esa expresión en blanco en el rostro, y Dean quiso convencerse que estaba durmiendo. Lo hubiese logrado de no ser por el olor que empezó a despedir el cuerpo al segundo día.

Dean no volvió a entrar en la habitación, repitiéndose que _eso_ no era un cadáver, era Castiel, y ya mismo despertaría. Repitió esto en su cabeza hasta casi volverse loco, y después fue a comprar una botella de ron barato en una tienda del pueblo.

Ebrio, con las manos temblorosas y la horrible sensación de que Castiel no despertaría oprimiéndole el pecho, fue hasta la cochera. Arrastró los pies hasta el lugar, buscando un galón de combustible que recordaba haber guardado por allí antes de perder la memoria.

Una vez lo encontró, regresó a la biblioteca con los ojos verdes clavados en la nada, hipnotizado por la angustia que le impedía respirar. El nudo creció en su garganta, asfixiándolo hasta arrancar lágrimas de sus ojos, cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación. Abrió la perilla, ignorando el hedor, y decidiendo no mirar a Castiel mientras derramaba el combustible por todas partes.

Empapó cada rincón de la habitación de gasolina, y continuó su camino por los corredores del búnker. Esa había su vida, de cazador, y a pesar de que la extrañaría, sabía que no podría volver a la carretera, a exorcizar demonios y matar cosas, sin Castiel a su lado.

Escondió algunos libros y archivos, que podrían serle útil a cualquier cazador, en una habitación de concreto donde seguramente no llegaría el fuego; lo demás quedó convertido en una mecha que se extendía a lo largo de todo el búnker.

Dean, en la puerta del lugar, dejó el galón vacío a sus pies. Sacó el encendedor, titubeando mientras lo encendía y apagaba. Finalmente lo encendió y lo arrojó a un charco de combustible. Las llamas se propagaron.

Consumieron en un parpadeo todo aquello que era papel o madera, como el suelo; al metal y al concreto lo dejaron intacto; pero devoraron el techo, que cayó convertido en vigas de llamaradas azules.

El búnker estaba en llamas y el cuerpo de Castiel con él, y Dean… Dean no pudo hacer otra cosa que darle la espalda, y caminar lejos del lugar, sintiendo como el fuego ardía a sus espaldas, y escuchando el crepitar de las llamas, el estallar de las ventanas, el quejido del metal.

Sólo cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente del incendio, giró. En sus pupilas se reflejó el fuego; la enorme hoguera que se alzaba hacia los cielos, y la sombra de los muros ennegrecidos que aparecían entre las lenguas rojas.

Dean apretó los puños, y las mandíbulas haciendo rechinar sus dientes. No gritó, no lloró, permaneció de piedra, observando el lugar arder hasta que todo fueron cenizas y el cielo se había convertido en un lienzo negro salpicado de estrellas.

-Cas… -murmuró, finalmente, dejándose caer de rodillas en el pasto. Alzó su mirada al firmamento-. ¡CASTIEL! –Gritó, esperando que lo escuchase, que no estuviese muerto, como cuando los leviatanes lo hundieron en ese río, o como cuando lo perdió en el purgatorio-. ¡CASTIEL! –pero pronto Dean perdió las fuerzas, y una lágrimas silenciosa rodó por su rostro-… Por favor, ven. Te necesito… te necesito, Cas.

Pero sólo el viento respondió.

…

-Sí, dos semanas. Había estado teniendo pesadillas y estaba deprimido, pero estaba recuperándose… y al siguiente día sólo no fue al trabajo –dijo Sam, su voz sonaba cansada.

Tenía aspecto desalineado, y estaba recargado sobre el escritorio de su oficina. Dean llevaba desaparecido dos semanas, y la policía lo único que había encontrado era la cortina rota en su habitación.

-Lo sé, oficial, lo sé –suspiró Sam, apretando el teléfono con una mano y frotándose la cabeza con la otra-. Sé que hacen todo lo posible, pero temo que algo grave le haya ocurrido.

El oficial le aseguró que cualquier indicio de Dean que obtuvieran no tardarían en ir a verificarlo, y en comunicárselo a Sam. El menor de los Winchester colgó el teléfono, frotándose las sienes y cerrando los ojos para calmarse un poco.

No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde podía estar Dean. Rezaba porque lo encontrasen ebrio en algún bar en otro Estado, o porque lo atrapase la policía por desorden público o algo; pues, lo que más temía, era recibir la llamada de un hospital, o, peor aún, de la morgue.

-Sam –el chasquido de la puerta de su oficina y la voz de su secretaria lo hicieron levantar la cabeza-. Al teléfono, es para ti.

-¿Quién es? –gruñó Sam, en ese momento no tenía paciencia para atender a sus clientes.

-Su hermano –respondió ella, con apremio.

En lugar de pedir que le transfiriera la llamada Sam saltó de su escritorio, atravesó la oficina y fue hasta el escritorio de su secretaria, donde contestó con temor la llamada.

-¿Dean? –dijo, incrédulo.

-¡Ey, Sammy! –saludó su hermano, desde el otro lado. Sonaba extraño, diferente, pero Sam se sintió aliviado de escucharlo vivo-. Tal vez sea mucho pedir pero gasté todo el dinero que traía en un estúpido boleto de autobús que se averió a mitad de la estatal y... –el sonido de un camión ahogó sus palabras.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Sam.

-¿Puedes venir a darme un aventón? –pidió Dean.

Sam tenía trabajo, y no había dormido mucho en los últimos días. Quiso negarse, decirle que le enviaría dinero o un taxi; pero algo en el tono de su hermano le dijo que las cosas no iban demasiado bien.

-¿Dónde estás? –preguntó, resignado a pasar el resto del día conduciendo.

Recogió a Dean a las tres de la tarde en una estación de combustible a cinco horas de Nueva York. El rubio se subió al asiento del copiloto como si nada; y encendió la radio. Sam puso el auto en marcha, sin poder evitar mirarlo de reojo.

Dean estaba desalineado; tenía una barba de siquiera cuatro días, profundas ojeras alrededor de los ojos y los labios agrietados. Su aroma no era mejor; era una mezcla acre de humo y sangre.

-¿Dónde demonios te metiste estas semanas? –preguntó Sam, al notar que no traía equipaje ni nada más que su chaqueta.

-Por allí –Dean desvió el rostro, hacia la ventana del auto.

-¿Por allí? –Exclamó Sam, bajando el volumen de la música con manotazo-. ¡Tuve que llamar a la policía y reportarte como desaparecido! Ni siquiera llamaste, ¿y ahora apareces en esa estación de combustible y dices "estaba por allí"?

-Perdón, mamá –Dean rodó los ojos, tratando de sonar divertido, pero su tono era demasiado estrangulado, demasiado roto.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Sam frunció el entrecejo, y aceleró un poco más. Dean abrió la ventana para que el viento lo calmara.

Observó de soslayo a Sam. Ahora recordaba todo, y sabía que no podía destruir la vida que su hermano tenía con Jess sólo por arrastrarlo de vuelta a la cacería donde seguro morirían más temprano que tarde.

-Castiel –fue lo único que pudo articular sin que la voz le temblara.

-¿Castiel? ¿Estuviste con Castiel? –Sam sonaba escéptico por lo que Dean supo que tenía que mentir.

-Recibí su llamada una tarde –inventó-. Estaba en Kansas, y quería que nos encontráramos… así que fui… pasamos un tiempo allí ¿Sabes? Y, creo que –tragó saliva con fuerza; quería contarle a Sam que Cas estaba muerto, pero se contuvo-… creo que no lo volveré a ver.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –inquirió Sam, dirigiendo miradas entrecortadas a la carretera y a su hermano.

-Discutimos, es todo –Dean se encogió de hombros, pero no se atrevió a mirar a Sam a los ojos.

El menor no hizo demasiadas preguntas, para no empeorar el mal trago que estaba pasando su hermano. Condujo hasta Jersey, aliviado de escuchar que Dean había dejado de tener esas pesadillas. Lo dejó en la entrada de la casa del rubio.

-¿Estarás bien? –preguntó.

-Tranquila, perra, no voy a volarme la cabeza si a eso te refieres –el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa algo opacada por la tristeza de sus ojos, pero lo suficientemente sincera como para convencer a Sam.

El auto del menor se alejó por la calle. Dean, por su parte, rodeó la casa por el jardín delantero saltando la valla, e ingresando por la puerta lateral del garaje. Allí estaba su nena, a cuyo capó le dio un par de palmadas.

-Estoy de vuelta, pequeña –dijo, con nostalgia. Ese auto era lo único que le quedaba.

…..

Las nubes eran blancas, otras doradas, y algunas coronadas por un tono rojizo claro. Castiel las observó desde el sendero desértico en la ladera de una colina. Abajo había un pueblo que, a la espera de la noche, empezaba a encender sus luces.

Le asombró no estar realmente muerto y hallarse de vuelta en el cielo. No tardó mucho tiempo en comprender por qué, pues sintió la presencia de un poderoso ser a sus espaldas. Era su Padre.

Castiel suspiró, el sol se ponía una y otra vez en ese lugar. Era un cielo perteneciente a un muchacho de dieciséis años que se había suicidado con un puñado de pastillas y media botella de brandy. Castiel observó el alma del muchacho, quién contemplaba eternamente ese paisaje acompañado por otro joven de su edad.

Almas gemelas, pensó, con pesar.

-Castiel –habló la voz solemne a sus espaldas.

-Padre –el ángel no se atrevió a voltear.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste? –Chuck avanzó hasta el borde del sendero, donde el viento tibio del verano soplaba.

-Lo que sentí que debía hacer. Era Dean, Padre, no podía dejar que muriese, aun si ello me costaba a mí la vida –admitió Castiel, cabizbajo.

-Comprendo –suspiró Chuck, apretando con una mano el hombro de su hijo-. Pero Castiel, el amor de ustedes dos era… esto –abrió los brazos hacia el paisaje ante ellos.

-¿Un atardecer? –Castiel ladeó la cabeza.

-No –negó su Padre, aquel hombre bajito de barba que Castiel alguna vez confundió con un profeta-. ¿Comprendes que los ángeles no tienen emociones? Es su naturaleza, pero un humano capaz de hacer lo imposible posible… capaz de despertar en un ángel, sentimientos -sacudió la cabeza-. Significa que eran almas gemelas. ¡Eran aún más que eso! Tu gracia y su alma… Su amor era algo de proporciones bíblicas.

-Pero tendrá una vida feliz. Y seguro irá al cielo cuando muera –afirmó Castiel.

-Y, como ángel, puede que no lo vuelvas a ver. Pude reconstruir tu gracia y tu vida como muchas otras veces, y a pesar de que tus hermanos exageraron en sus métodos para apartarte de Dean- la voz de su Padre sonó molesta con las acciones de los otros ángeles-… no puedo dejar a una criatura sobrenatural rondando cerca de los Winchester –Chuck frunció el entrecejo.

-Creo que al final de todo es un precio que tendré que pagar, algo inevitable. No puedo estar con él, a pesar de cuanto luche por cambiar eso.

-Y él estará incompleto durante toda su vida. Una parte de su alma habita en tu gracia, y un poco de tu gracia palpita hasta en sus huesos –explicó su Padre, y antes de que Castiel protestara, añadió-: pero aún queda una opción.

-¿Cuál? –los ojos azules de su hijo lo vieron con una expresión humana de esperanza.

-Ve con él…

-Pero acabas de decir, Padre, que ninguna criatura... –protestó Castiel, asustado.

-Precisamente, Castiel –Chuck devolvió su atención al atardecer-. Puedes ir a él como humano –Castiel lo miró con una mescla de horror y asombro-. Puedes bajar a la tierra, tu gracia se convertirá en un alma humana. Vivirás con Dean, una vida larga, y al final…

-Moriré –Cas saboreó la palabra.

-Y puede que, tal vez, compartan un cielo –la sonrisa de Chuck fue sincera

El ángel titubeó. Perder sus poderes, durante una vida humana; sentir hambre, dolor, cansancio. Le asustaba la sola idea.

-Si regresas ahora, en la tierra ya habrán pasado unas cuantas semanas, así que dime pronto qué harás. Pero recuerda: es tu decisión, hijo. –Dios miró al ángel, de frente.

El sol se ponía y Cas supo lo que quería.

…..

Esa no era su vida, ahora Dean lo sabía, pero le había tomado cariño. Era tranquila, sin criaturas sobrenaturales merodeando. Una especie de merecido retiro.

Las primeras semanas después de la muerte de Castiel fueron un infierno. Pero Dean trató de sobrellevarlas lo mejor que pudo. Ya no tenía el temor de estar volviéndose loco, por lo que fue al trabajo, se deshizo de las botellas de su sala, cortó el césped, e hizo todo lo posible por recuperar su rutina.

Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo ayudando a Bobby con los inventarios, y reparando los cuatro autos clásicos que había tomado como trabajo para ese mes. Por las mañanas volvió a comprar café para Jo y Bobby, desempolvó a su nena y condujo otra vez, en las noches llegaba a casa ordenaba comida, salía correr con un odioso mp3 que Jess le regaló, tomaba una ducha y dormía como una piedra hasta el día siguiente.

Sin embargo habían pequeñas cosas que siempre le recordaban a Castiel. Tomar un baño en la tina, dormir en un lado de la cama ocupando el otro con una almohada, y servir dos tazas para el desayuno antes de darse cuenta de que sólo necesitaba una, eran cosas que lo torturaban a diario. Pero se hizo con ello, y lo sobrellevó como pudo.

Habían pasado dos meses desde la muerte de Castiel y ese domingo era su día libre. Afuera caía una llovizna ligera, pero hacía el suficiente frío como para que Dean hubiese decidido no salir de casa.

Para evitar pensar demasiado decidió ocupar su tiempo en deshacerse de toda la sal y el agua bendita que había acumulado en las alacenas. Los platos volvieron a su lugar, y después se autoimpuso la tarea de acomodar las cosas del ático.

El ático era un lugar diminuto, oscuro y polvoriento repleto de cajas y cosas viejas; tenía una ventana redonda por lo que a Dean le costó ver por dónde se movía mientras acomodaba y desempolvaba las cosas.

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta, con insistencia.

-Mierda –maldijo las escaleras estrechas que debía bajar para seguramente abrirle a alguna niña exploradora o algún idiota preguntando por una dirección.

Se resignó y fue tan pronto como pudo. Cruzó la estancia con despreocupación, abrió la puerta, y ese gesto tranquilo de su rostro se convirtió en una expresión estupefacta. Entreabrió los labios, abrió los ojos de par en par, y el aliento abandonó su pecho.

-¿Cas?

Afuera la lluvia se había detenido. De pie en el pórtico estaba el castaño, con sus ojos azules brillantes, unos pantalones jeans desgastados y una camiseta arrugada.

-Dean –la voz del ángel hizo que al rubio le temblaran las rodillas, y una sonrisa desesperada asomara a su rostro.

-Creí que estabas –dijo Dean, sin palabras-. Que estabas…

-Lo estuve –afirmó Castiel, avanzando con cautela por las escaleras del pórtico, temiendo que el rubio lo maldijese o lo golpease por haber tardado tanto-. Pero Chuck…

-¡Ese maldito! –soltó Dean, en una especie de risa histérica.

-Es Dios, no blasfemes –le corrigió Castiel, algo ofendido.

Dean asintió varias veces; no importaba cómo pero Castiel estaba allí, vivo, frente a él. Sin poder resistirlo más cruzó el pórtico cerrando la distancia que quedaba entre ellos con un fuerte abrazo que rodeó a Castiel por el cuello. Las manos del ángel descansaron con torpeza en las caderas de Dean.

-Te creí muerto, maldición. Creí que no volvería a verte nunca –musitó Dean, enterrando el rostro en el cuello del moreno, obligándose a no llorar, ni a gritar-. No vuelvas a hacerme eso. Jamás, Castiel.

-Lo prometo, Dean –respondió Castiel apretándolo contra su propio cuerpo-. Lo prometo –repitió, con tono solemne.

En medio del abrazo, apretándose entre sí, caminaron hacia la puerta. Dean separó su rostro del cuello de Castiel y se miraron a los ojos. Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y lo besó, descubriendo que los labios del ángel palpitaban, y no sabían igual. Sabían a dentífrico. Su aroma incluso era diferente… era humano.

-¿Qué has hecho? –Dean se separó de Castiel casi con horror. Soltó su abrazo.

-Como ángel no podía volver a verte Dean –se sinceró el castaño, sujetando al rubio por los antebrazos-. Por eso tardé en venir hasta Jersey, tomar autobuses es un fastidio. Dios me dio a elegir.

-Y elegiste ser un frágil y estúpido… -espetó a Dean, con el sabor amargo de la culpa ascendiendo desde su estómago a sus labios.

-Te elegí a ti –interrumpió Castiel, tajante. Los ojos verdes de Dean se le quedaron mirando.

-¿Has abandonado definitivamente el cielo por mí? –preguntó, titubeante, confundido, y abrumado por el significado de semejante decisión.

-Otra vez. Sí, y lo haría cuantas veces fueran necesarias –afirmó Castiel, sin atisbo de duda. Sin embargo soltó a Dean y retrocedió un paso-. Pero si te molesta puedo marcharme.

-No, no, no –exclamó Dean, no había pretendido sonar tan desesperado pero fue inevitable. Se aproximó hasta Castiel enterró una de sus manos en el cabello oscuro del moreno y lo atrajo a un beso lento, cargado de pasión y devoción-. Quédate conmigo.

 **Continuará…**


	12. Alas De Ángel

**Espero que os guste. Es el último capítulo, aunque por supuesto falta el Epílogo y unos cuantos drables o algo parecido sobre la vida de Dean y Cas juntos lo cual está horneándose y corrigiéndose.**

 **Gracias a quienes han seguido la historia hasta aquí.**

 **Capítulo**

 **11**

" **Alas de Ángel"**

La cúpula azul oscura del cielo estaba salpicada de estrellas, brillantes, tenues, azules, rojas y blancas. Castiel las observó, ladeando un poco su cabeza. Le gustaba pensar que eran sus hermanos y hermanas, acompañándolo a donde sea que fuese.

Llevaba tres años sin saber absolutamente nada del cielo, sin tener contacto con ningún ángel, demonio ni monstruo.

A pesar de que a veces le sobrevenía la nostalgia, se sentía bien ser humano, ir a trabajar, preocuparse por cosas como el neumático desinflado de su auto, la leche de la nevera o las discusiones que a veces tenían con Dean.

No solían enojarse muy seguido, pero cuando lo hacían uno de ellos terminaba refunfuñando y llevando una almohada y una manta a la sala. Por supuesto que, a la madrugada, sin poder conciliar el sueño uno de los dos iba a buscar al otro y la reconciliación despertaba hasta a los vecinos.

Era una buena vida. Al principio resultaron abrumadoras para Castiel todas las emociones y las sensaciones que conllevaban ser humano; el dolor, la felicidad, la preocupación, todo se sentía demasiado intenso, pero él consiguió acostumbrarse. Al igual que se acostumbró a dormir, a saborear la comida, y a ese peculiar dolor en las caderas que le dejaba el hacer el amor con Dean por las noches.

A decir verdad, la parte más difícil para Castiel de adaptarse a esa vida, fue volver a Jersey. No por Dean, sino por los demás. Sam, Jess, Bobby, Ellen e incluso Jo, no dejaban de dedicarle miradas desconfiadas, acusándolo de ser el idiota que había hecho sufrir a Dean.

Tardaron varios meses en perdonarlo. Pero una vez se dieron cuenta que Castiel no volvería a lastimar al rubio, volvieron a ser la familia de antes con sus reuniones de los domingos, las parrilladas en verano, y las cenas navideñas.

Había sido en una de esas reuniones, por lo que recordaba Cas, que el pequeño Robert había dicho su primera palabra.

-Cas –y todos se habían echado a reír.

Por su puesto que el niño ahora tenía casi cuatro años y Castiel se había convertido en el "Tío Cas".

Esa noche, Castiel salió del trabajo, retirándose el chaleco rojo. El frío lo golpeó calando en sus huesos, pero no le importó. Esas pequeñas cosas, a veces molestosas o incomprensibles, eran agradables. Le recordaban que estaba vivo.

Rebuscó con su mirada azul entre los autos que se movían por la estación de combustible. Apretó los labios, frunciendo el entrecejo al descubrir que el Impala no aparecía por ningún lado.

Dean y él llevaban planeando esa noche desde hace meses. Tuvieron que coordinar horarios, y pedir permiso en sus respectivos trabajos, así que Castiel temió que algo malo hubiese ocurrido.

Miró a su reloj un par de veces, descubriendo que Dean apenas llevaba retrasado tres minutos.

Dejó caer sus hombros. A veces era un poco paranoico. Después de todo lo que ocurrió le costaba acostumbrarse a que ningún ser sobrenatural, ni siquiera Gabriel, osara aproximarse a sus vidas.

Finalmente, al cabo de un par de minutos, apareció el Impala. Dean detuvo su auto frente a Castiel y éste no tardó en subir al asiento del copiloto. Arrojó el chaleco al asiento trasero, lo saludó con un beso breve en los labios, y el rubio puso en marcha a su nena.

-¿Qué tal tu día? –preguntó Dean, deslizando su mano derecha sobre la rodilla de Cas, en un gesto demasiado natural en ellos como para darle importancia.

-Interesante –comentó Cas. El rubio soltó una risa-. ¿Qué?

-Eres la única persona en éste mundo a la que ser vendedor le parece interesante –respondió Dean, dirigiendo miradas furtivas a Cas, sin retirar del todo la atención de la carretera-. ¿Cómo calentar nachos y estar detrás de una caja registradora te es interesante, Cas?

El ex -ángel rodó los ojos, y tomando una larga bocanada de aire se dispuso a explicarle a Dean porque su trabajo era tan bueno. El rubio lo escuchó atento. Para Castiel cualquier cosa humana era "maravillosa" y para Dean lo era la voz del moreno y esa inocencia con la que evidenciaba su amor por la humanidad.

Curvaron en una entrada deslizándose por una calle silenciosa hasta una más amplia bordeada de locales y restaurantes. Dean detuvo el auto en un aparcamiento público, y ambos bajaron. Castiel caminó a su lado, continuando con el monólogo de por qué su trabajo era el mejor.

Llegaron hasta un restaurante de comida rápida, y atravesaron la puerta. Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas junto a la ventana y una camarera no tardó en atenderlos. Ambos pidieron un par de hamburguesas con tocino, y dos sodas…

-Dietéticas –añadió Castiel, ignorando la mirada fulminante que le dedicó Dean.

Cuando les pasaron su orden, Dean comentó algo gracioso que le había ocurrido con Jo y un cliente esa mañana; y Castiel rio teniendo que beber un sorbo de soda para no atragantarse. Continuaron conversando, de temas importantes como el cumpleaños del pequeño Robert, y asuntos intrascendentes como la receta de esa hamburguesa que sabía malditamente bien.

Al terminar Dean pidió a la camarera una malteada de chocolate.

-Creí que con la soda bastaría para ti –comentó Cas, concentrado en terminarse unas papas fritas que quedaban en su plato.

-Para mí sí. Pero tú tienes que probar esta malteada, es deliciosa –aseguró Dean.

-Dean, no creo que sea mejor que cualquier malteada –refutó Castiel, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué? ¿Temes que te ocurra lo mismo que esa vez con los bombones? –el rubio movió las cejas y Castiel entornó los ojos, cohibido pero tratando de no demostrarlo.

Hace algo más de dos años Dean le había regalado unos bombones por San Valentín ya que Castiel, como humano, no había probado el chocolate. Aparte del rostro extasiado que había puesto el moreno, el azúcar se le subió a la cabeza, y tras la maratónica follada de esa noche, Dean pudo afirmar que el chocolate definitivamente era un afrodisiaco tratándose de Castiel.

La camarera les llevó su malteada y tras insistencia de Dean, Castiel probó. Estaba deliciosa, y el ex –ángel no pudo disimular su expresión sorprendida.

-Es la mejor malteada de Jersey, eso te lo puedo jurar. ¿Qué tal te parece? –inquirió Dean, satisfecho con el rostro embobado de Cas.

-Deliciosa –murmuró Castiel apenas separándose de la pajilla para hablar.

-¿Te gusta la cantidad de helado? –dijo el rubio, dedicándole un guiño. Castiel no sabía a dónde llevaba eso pero Dean parecía demasiado entusiasmado para estar hablando sólo de la malteada.

-Sí, me parece precisa –respondió Cas, dando otro sorbo.

-¿Y la cantidad de chocolate? –inquirió Dean y se inclinó sobre la mesa, con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Perfecta… supongo –a Castiel comenzaba a asustarle la actitud de Dean, por lo que desvió su atención a la malteada, devorando la cereza.

-¿Y qué tal cereza? –Dean sonrió, radiante.

-Sí –Castiel soltó la pajilla, exasperado-. Dean, es suficiente, ¿A qué se debe todo este interroga…

-¿Y te gustaría ser Castiel Winchester? –el rubio fue más rápido que la protesta de Castiel, sacó las manos de los bolsillos. Abrió una, y en su palma brilló un sobrio anillo de oro blanco.

Castiel tosió atorándose con la malteada. Tras varias palmadas en su pecho y quedarse boquiabierto mirando a la mano de Dean, todavía sin poder creérselo, espetó:

-¡¿Eso que tiene que ver con la malteada?! –la voz le tembló y eso fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Castiel, estoy pidiéndote que olvides la puta malteada y te cases conmigo –aclaró Dean, conteniendo una sonrisa.

Para ese entonces la atención de muchos curiosos ya estaba sobre ellos.

-No eres un romántico, ¿lo sabías? –Castiel apretó la mandíbula, balbuceó algo, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Desvió su rostro hacia la ventana, para que Dean no lo viera llorar.

-¿Eso es un no? –preguntó Dean, temeroso.

Castiel volvió el rostro hacia él, con el ceño fruncido y el labio inferior entre sus dientes. Asintió una y otra vez antes de tener la voz suficiente para decir.

-Es un sí. Un sí.

-Entonces –la mano de Dean tomó la suya. El anillo de oro blanco brilló revelando que tenía un único grabado: unas alas de ángel-, esto es tuyo, cielo –se lo coló en el anular, y Castiel soltó algo parecido un jadeo trémulo.

-Te amo –dijo saliendo se su asiento en la mesa. Dean lo imitó y pronto estaban abrazados a mitad del restaurante.

Algunos de los clientes los miraban con curiosidad y recelo, otros con enormes sonrisas en el rostro y un par de camareras se atrevieron a aplaudir felicitándolos.

La malteada quedó olvidada en la mesa. Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del restaurante. Dean abrazó a Castiel por los hombros, y uno de los brazos del moreno rodeó la cintura del rubio.

Entraron en el auto, casi con prisa, y empezaron a besarse. Sus lenguas en encontraron, sus manos empezaron a rebuscar en el cuerpo contrario, pero aún estaban en un lugar demasiado público.

-Espera… espera… volvamos a casa, por favor –pidió Castiel, controlándose.

-Bien. Tienes razón –Dean hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para separarse de Cas.

Posiblemente excedió el límite de velocidad por acelerar de vuelta a casa, pero apenas si lo notó. Aparcó a su nena afuera, y cruzaron el jardín besándose. Subieron por el pórtico y abrieron la puerta con torpeza.

-Castiel Winchester ¿Te gusta cómo suena? –ronroneó Dean, mientras subían las escaleras rumbo al segundo piso.

-Más me gustó la malteada –bromeó Castiel, y adoró la risa inesperada de Dean.

Estaban en la puerta de la habitación cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de la casa. Tuvieron la idea de ignorar el timbre, pero quien fuese resultó tan insistente, que tras recuperar un poco el aliento, Castiel se separó de Dean.

-Iré yo –lo beso una vez más, dirigiéndose a las escaleras sin retirarle a mirada a su prometido –tú espérame en la cama.

-Sube pronto o empezaré sin ti –amenazó Dean, disfrutando de cómo Cas se ruborizó antes de desaparecer rumbo a la estancia.

Castiel se acomodó un poco la ropa y el cabello antes de ir a abrir. Giró la perilla con algo de fastidio, descubriendo que en el pórtico no había nadie. Paseó sus ojos por la noche espesa de la calle, y entonces la vio…

Era una paleta roja de dulce que flotaba colgada aun globo anaranjado.

Castiel extendió la mano y la tomó, observando a todos lados. Pero la calle estaba desierta. El globo reventó, y una pequeña tarjeta cayó a los pies del moreno. La recogió, descubriendo que decía:

" _Felicidades, tontos. G."_

Volvió a mirar a la calle, apretó la paleta en su mano, y sonrió. Cerró la puerta despacio, permaneciendo un momento de pie a mitad de la estancia. No había visto a ninguno de sus hermanos desde hace tres años. Ahora su única familia eran los Winchester, Bobby, Ellen y Jo, pero esa paleta sólo podía ser obra de alguien.

Castiel subió de vuelta a la habitación. Dean lo esperaba tendido en la cama, de costado. Le sonrió al verlo entrar.

-¿Quién era? –preguntó.

Castiel levantó la paleta, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Gabriel? –Dean enarcó ambas cejas.

-Tal parece que sí. No lo vi, pero dejó esa paleta. Eso es algo que él haría –la sonrisa entusiasmada de Castiel fue hermosa. Dejó la paleta sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Dean.

-Sólo espero que no aparezca en nuestra boda –el rubio lo tomó por la cintura, haciéndolo rodar en la cama. Castiel quedó entre las almohadas y Dean entre sus piernas-. Sería un problema. Dos ángeles en una misma boda –besó en el cuello a Cas.

-Dean –protestó el moreno-. Yo ya no soy… -pero el rubio lo calló con un beso.

-No te atrevas a decir eso, cielo. Para mí siempre serás un ángel ¿entendido? –Dijo Dean, serio. Tomó la mano de Cas, haciendo que mirase el anillo de oro blanco con el grabado-. ¿Lo ves? Tienes tus alas –bromeó.

-Idiota –rio Castiel, moviendo las caderas bajo las de Dean.

-¿Cómo puedes llamar idiota a tu esposo? –Dean abrió los ojos de par en par, como si realmente lo hubieran ofendido.

-Aun no nos casamos –le recordó Castiel.

-Cierto –Dean chasqueó la lengua, retirándole la camisa a Castiel, y desabrochándose los pantalones-. Pero después de lo que te haré esta noche…

-¡Dean! –reclamó Castiel, cohibido.

-No te hagas el inocente, cielo.

.

.

 **FIN**


	13. Extra: Pie de Manzana

**No creo que cuente como Drabble pero como verán es un capitulo extra cortito. Son como tres o cuatro antes del Epílogo.**

" **Pie de Manzana"**

 **.**

Dean abrió y cerró las manos, acomodó por quinta vez su corbata y asomó la cabeza por un lado de la cortina. Tenía los nervios de punta. No se explicaba cómo, ya que había cazado cosas desde muy joven y vivido sus días al límite, pero algo revoloteaba en su estómago haciendo que le temblasen las manos ese día.

El jardín estaba hermoso, con todas esas sillas dispuestas en dos bloques, un bonito altar de madera, y las mesas más allá de éste bajo una carpa plástica que había armado el servicio de banquetes. A Dean le abrumaba tener que, en medio de eso, ser parte del centro de atención.

Siempre había pasado desapercibido, estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Al menos si hubiese sido una recepción más pequeña, hubiese estado cómodo.

Maldijo internamente a Jo por haberse empecinado en invitar a varios de los vecinos, a unos cuantos amigos que apenas si Dean conocía e incluso a un par de colegas de Sam, del trabajo.

-Demonios, demonios, demonios –repitió Dean, apretando la mandíbula, dirigiendo una mirada suplicante al techo como si esperase un milagro.

Pero cuando la tierra no se lo tragó, asomó nuevamente la mirada por la ventana.

En el jardín trasero la gente se movía, pudo divisar a Jess cuyo vientre empezaba a redondearse debido a su quinto mes de embarazo; pudo ver a Bobby conversando con otros invitados; al pequeño Robert robando pastelillos de la mesa de bocadillos; e incluso a dos de los compañeros de trabajo de Castiel. Todos estaban muy elegantes.

Si le hubiesen preguntado a él habría preferido una boda en la sala, con Sam, Jess, Bobby, Ellen y Jo. Estaba seguro que Castiel hubiese estado de acuerdo, pero Jo Harvelle era insistente y por lo visto una magnífica organizadora de bodas. Apenas si lograron convencerla de hacer todos los arreglos en la casa de Jersey y ocupar el jardín trasero que era amplio y bonito.

Dean sospechaba que, de haber podido, la rubia le hubiese puesto vestido de novia a alguno de los dos.

-¡Mierda! –gruñó Dean, apartándose de la ventana.

El padre había llegado y todos los invitados estaban tomando sus lugares.

Dos golpes en la puerta de esa habitación vacía hicieron que el rubio diese un respingo, volteándose. Sam asomó su cabeza por la puerta entreabierta.

-Es hora –anunció. Traía un traje gris.

Dean asintió un par de veces, pero no se movió. Sam era su padrino y no tenía que pasar todo ese bochorno, pensó; en especial porque el traje de su hermano era serio, y nada llamativo. El traje negro de tela brillosa, frac entallado, y camisa gris, era demasiada elegancia para Dean Winchester.

Sam enarcó ambas cejas, frunciendo el ceño. Entró en la habitación.

-¿Y bien? –recalcó-. ¿No vas a hacer la de novia en fuga o sí?

-Cállate, perra –espetó Dean, acomodándose por milésima vez la corbata de lazo-. Es sólo que… ¿crees que todo esto está bien?

Sam se detuvo en seco.

-¿Acaso estás considerando dejar plantado a Cas?

-No. ¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó el rubio. La sola mención de eso hizo que Dean se sintiera un estúpido-. Me refiero a todo este… arreglo. Hay flores en mi jardín y luces. Un maldito altar de madera y… me siento una adolecente en su baile de graduación. Es demasiado gay.

Sam soltó una carcajada que seguramente escuchó toda la cuadra.

-Te estás casando con Castiel, Dean. Un hombre. ¿Acaso eso no es gay?

-Eso es diferente –Dean se atragantó con sus propias palabras, ruborizándose hasta las orejas.

-Ya deja de ser un imbécil –Sam tomó la flor artificial que Dean aparentemente había arrojado al otro lado de la habitación. Se la puso en la solapa del frac negro-. ¿Sabes? Tampoco me agradó toda la pomposidad de mi boda con Jess. Fue en un hotel en medio Nueva York, y como recordarás había cinco veces más invitados de los que hay en tu jardín.

Dean asintió. Claro que recordaba a los cien invitados a quien Sam ni siquiera conocía.

-Amas a Cas ¿Verdad? –inquirió Sam, empujando a su hermano por los hombros, hacia la puerta.

-Con toda mi alma –respondió Dean, sin titubeos.

-Entonces sal allí –aconsejó Sam, mientras bajaban las escaleras-, di los votos, y disfruta de éste día por él.

Dean asintió. Estaban en la puerta trasera del pequeño comedor. Apenas una puerta de cristal lo separaba de su boda, entonces atenazó el brazo de Sam con la mano.

-¿Y qué si hago el ridículo? Si olvido los votos o… o si cualquier cosa sale mal. No soportaría ver a Cas decepcionado –musitó atropelladamente, palideciendo ante la sola idea.

-Dean –las manos de Sam lo tomaron por ambos hombros y lo miró al rostro-. Estoy seguro que si le pedirías a Cas que se casara contigo en un callejón vestido con su gabardina de siempre, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Dean frunció el ceño, tragó saliva con fuerza, y escuchó su propio corazón martilleando contra el pecho. Sam tenía razón. Volteó hacia la puerta, giró la perilla, puso un pie en el camino que llevaba hacia el altar, y olvidó todo cuando vio a Castiel.

El castaño iba casi al mismo ritmo que él, desde el otro lado del jardín. Jo lo había planeado así. La música que los guio era suave. Pero a Dean poco le intereso, fue incapaz de enfocar su mirada en otra persona que no fuera Cas.

Parecía haber vuelto a convertirse en un ángel esa tarde. Traía un traje negro con camisa gris, como el de Dean. Tenía en cabello revuelto como cada mañana. Pero sus ojos eran demasiado azules y brillantes, y la sonrisa acentuando su barbilla le iluminaba el rostro.

Antes de que Dean se diera cuenta estaban en el altar. Jo se encontraba al costado de Castiel, y Sam a la derecha de Dean, pero no existía nadie más para Dean que Cas. El rubio se perdió en su mirada y apenas se dio cuenta cuando el padre le pidió que dijera sus votos. Los dijo, con soltura, puesto que cada promesa, cada palabra de amor, nacieron de su corazón. Entonces el pequeño Robert llegó corriendo entre la gente con la boca cubierta de migajas de pastelillos, y los anillos en una almohadilla.

Dean tomó el pequeño aro de oro algo más delgado que la sortija de compromiso y con un grabado en el interior. Lo deslizó en el dedo de Castiel, sintiendo que la mano del moreno también temblaba. Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y eso pareció dar confianza al ex ángel para decir sus votos. El rubio los escuchó, sintiendo que se le formaba un nudo en el pecho. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para no llorar, y cuando la mano de Cas tomó la suya y deslizó la sortija de bodas en su dedo, Dean se sentía al borde de un infarto.

El padre los declaró oficialmente casados, con una sonrisa casi orgullosa en su arrugado rostro alegre. Entonces Dean no pudo contenerse más, tomó a Castiel por los hombros y lo atrajo a un beso que pretendió ser apasionado, aunque resultó más tímido, tembloroso y rebosante de felicidad.

Los aplausos los obligaron a separarse. Dean abrazó a Castiel por la cintura, y el castaño inclinó ligeramente la cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo.

Tras recibir varias felicitaciones de los invitados, ya cuando oscurecía, empezó la fiesta. Ésta fue menos solemne, pero igual de hermosa que la ceremonia. El jardín había sido rodeado por luces blancas, mismas que colgaban en la carpa iluminando las mesas, reflejándose en los manteles y rosas de éstas. La champaña estuvo deliciosa, y cuando los novios fueron a cortar el pastel, Dean se detuvo, asombrado.

-Eso no es un pastel –comentó.

-No –afirmó Castiel tomando el cuchillo y depositando un breve beso en la mejilla de Dean, antes de tomar su mano y cortar el pie entre ambos-. Es pie de manzana, tu favorito.

De hecho había varios, y estaban tan deliciosos que Dean comió tres rebanadas antes del plato fuerte. Aunque ciertamente se le hizo agua la boca al ver la expresión extasiada de Castiel cuando probó el pato a la naranja.

Terminó el banquete y los músicos que habían estado tocando canciones alegres, cambiaron de tonada.

-Es hora –dijo Dean a Castiel, quién asintió, tomando un largo respiro para después aceptar la mano del rubio.

Nerviosos, asustados y con las manos fuertemente apretadas, los novios pasaron al centro de la pista, que era de césped. Bailaron lento las primeras notas del vals, pero entonces uno de los músicos hizo un gesto y el guitarrista empezó a tocar la guitarra acústica. El rasgado y el golpe de _esa_ canción arrancaron una risita a Castiel.

-¿Es enserio? –observó a Dean.

-Nuestra canción, cielo –el rubio le guiñó un ojo.

Continuaron bailando. Stand By Me terminó reemplazada por otras canciones que hicieron que muchos de los invitados los acompañaran. Algunos sabían perfectamente como bailar, otros ya algo borrachos paseaban por allí bailando con una botella vacía de champan o con otro ebrio.

Para el final de la noche Bobby bailaba con Ellen, ambos pasados de copas, sin que les importase que todo mundo viera que estaban juntos. Jo, por su parte, que no había bebido más que la champaña del brindis, bailaba con entusiasmo con cualquiera que encontrase a su paso. Sam y Jess, compartieron unas cuantas piezas antes de que a ella le doliese la espalda debido a su vientre hinchado, y el pequeño Robert desbaratara la mesa de los bocadillos.

Quienes no habían bebido se estaban yendo. Los demasiados ebrios para estar despiertos dormían en las mesas, los músicos bostezaban, y las parejas bailaban lento en la pista, cuando Castiel notó que Dean estaba ebrio. No tenía idea de cómo se las había arreglado para embriagarse con champan pero al verlo subir, tambaleándose, al escenario de los músicos supo que esa noche nadie la olvidaría.

Dean pidió a los músicos tocaran una canción, y éstos no tardaron en entonar las notas de Only For You.

-Dean, no lo hagas… -musitó Castiel, intentando ir hacia su esposo.

Pero el rubio se arrancó la corbata y con esta un par de botones de la camisa, arrojó el frac a los brazos de Castiel en una especie de gesto sexy, y empezó a cantar. Su voz estaba pastosa debido al licor, y las palabras se le confundían. No obstante cantó, meciéndose con el micrófono, y tropezando varias veces.

Los músicos terminaron la canción y Dean se quedó balbuceando algo en el micrófono, hasta que pareció recuperar algo de conciencia.

-¡Mírenlo, allí! –Señaló a Castiel con un índice, un reflector fue a posarse en el castaño quién tuvo el deseo de salir corriendo de los nervios-. Es mi esposo –Dean se balanceó al borde del escenario-, ¡Ese ángel es mi esposo! ¿No es guapo? Y ésta noche me lo voy a …–intentó apoyarse en el soporte del micrófono pero éste cedió a su peso y Dean cayó encima de la mesa principal.

El estrépito fue ensordecedor. Castiel corrió a él, temiendo que se hubiera hecho daño; pero Dean solo rodo entre la mesa rota y la vajilla hecha añicos, quedándose tendido allí.

-Eres un tonto ¿lo sabías? –acusó Castiel, divertido, arrodillándose junto a él.

-Pero soy tu esposo ¿verdad? –sonrió Dean.

-Lo eres –Castiel se inclinó hacia Dean, besándolo una y otra vez-. Dean Winchester, mi esposo.

 **...**


	14. Extra: Días Terribles (Parte I)

**Como dije son tres o cuatro extras algo así como Domestic!Destiel y un Epílogo. Con éste me demoré más pero es que el fin de semana ha estado loco… o algo así jeje**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Días Terribles (Parte I)**

 **.**

Seis años de casados y siempre hubieron los malos ratos entre Dean y Cas. No todo era un paraíso. A veces discutían por algo tonto como quién había arrojado un hueso al triturador; o porque Castiel quería comprar un gato y a Dean le parecía todo menos una buena idea conseguir una mascota.

Pero lo solucionaban enseguida. La mayor pelea que tuvieron duró un día completo, y la reconciliación hizo que Dean no pudiera sentarse a la mañana siguiente.

Ninguno de los dos consideró alguna vez el divorcio… hasta ese verano.

En retrospectiva todo había comenzado por una simple conversación.

Estaba ya muy entrada la noche y ambos regresaban en el auto desde Nueva York, Dean conduciendo y Castiel buscando buena música en la radio. Habían ido a dejar a Robert y a Mary de vuelta con sus padres. Los dos niños habían pasado una semana con ellos ya que Sam y Jess tuvieron que salir de viaje; a pesar de ser revoltosos, dieron cierta vida a la casa, y eso se tuvo a Castiel pensando durante todo el viaje de regreso a Jersey.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Dean, dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo a Cas, quién había sonreído inconscientemente.

-Nada, es sólo que… tuve una idea algo tonta –respondió el castaño, restándole importancia.

-¡Vamos, dime! –Lo animó Dean-. No puede ser tan mala.

-Estos días con Robert y Mary –explicó Castiel, sincero-, me di cuenta que los niños no son tan extraños como creía.

-Gran deducción –rio Dean, cambiando de marcha y acelerando-. Te agradaron nuestros sobrinos es todo –se encogió de hombros.

Pero era más que eso; Dean había pasado esos días llevándolos a jugar baseball, y a comer hamburguesas, sin embargo Castiel se ocupó de que Mary y Robert tomaran sus baños, comieran el desayuno, no vieran demasiada Tv, y durmieran temprano.

-Estaba pensando –Castiel giró en el asiento, encarando a Dean, entusiasmado-. ¿Por qué no tener niños?

-¡¿Qué?! –el frenón que Dean pegó hizo que un auto tras ellos tocara la bocina con furia, y que los neumáticos del Impala silbaran en el suelo-. ¿Estás insinuando que deberíamos tener niños? –repitió, sólo para asegurarse que no había perdido la cabeza.

Lo de insistir en adoptar un gato era una cosa, pero niños. Dean sacudió la cabeza, tratando de procesarlo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –Castiel ladeó la cabeza, empezando a molestarse.

-Cas, creo que no deberíamos pensar en niños –Dean trató de calmarlo, poniendo el auto en marcha y apretándole la rodilla-. Es precipitado. Y, no creo que seamos los padres adecuados…

Dean no lo decía con malicia, sino con miedo. Estaba aterrado ante la idea de tener que cuidar de un pequeño ser humano, ser responsable por él, criarlo, llevarlo a la escuela y tomar toda esa enorme responsabilidad que implicaba un niño.

-Llevamos seis años casados, muchos más de conocernos, me gustaría tener niños contigo –recalcó Castiel, conforme bajaban por la avenida ya a pocas calles de su casa.

-¿Niños? Además de instinto maternal te gusta el plural ¿No, Cas? –rio Dean, nervioso.

-Tal vez uno, por el momento, pero después quién sabe –respondió Cas, tratando de sonreír a pesar del tono agresivo de Dean.

-Estás loco. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Eh? Un gato es una cosa, pero ¿niños? –Dean aparcó en el frente de la casa, sin saber ni lo que decía. Era el miedo hablando por él-. ¿Acaso tratas de sentirte menos vacío llenando la casa de niños, porque el cielo te echó?

Ese había sido un golpe bajo. Dean lo supo al instante y tuvo deseo de golpearse la cabeza. Iba a disculparse pero Castiel, dolido, sacudió la cabeza.

-No hables así, Dean –la ira ya se había gestado. Castiel abrió la puerta del auto, bajando una de sus piernas.

-Cas, no me refería a…

-¡Sé muy bien lo que dijiste, no soy idiota! Abandoné el cielo por ti. Me convertí en un estúpido humano, por ti –gritó Castiel, bajándose del auto con un portazo. Dean no tardó en seguirlo.

-¿Ahora los humanos somos estúpidos, no? ¡No trates de echarme en cara eso! Tú lo decidiste –Dean prácticamente había gritado aquello, una vez estuvieron en la estancia y Castiel subía las escaleras.

Fueron palabras duras para Castiel, quién tampoco supo controlarse.

-¡Que tu padre haya sido un imbécil al criarlos a ti y a Sam, no significa que yo también sea un irresponsable! Quizá tu sí –gritó el ex ángel, rígido.

-¡No hables de mi padre! –exclamó Dean, en respuesta.

-¡Entonces no vuelvas a decir que decidí dejar el cielo por capricho mío! –gruñó el castaño. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Dean.

-¡Por mí, podías haberte quedado ahí! –espetó, apretando las llaves del auto en su puño y saliendo de la casa.

Condujo por allí dando vueltas. Aparcó en una calle desolada, y golpeó el volante varias veces, repitiéndose que era un estúpido. No tenía idea de en qué momento las cosas se salieron de control. Ambos habían dicho palabras duras, pero Dean supo que con lo último, se sobrepasó.

Tardó un poco en calmarse, y volver a casa. Dobló la calle, pensando en lo que le diría a Castiel, en disculparse, en… pero el corazón se le cayó a los pies al ver que Cas había sacado su camioneta del garaje.

Normalmente el ángel no conducía, pero había conservado su camioneta para cuando salían de pesca o el Impala se averiaba.

Dean quiso creer que tal vez Cas sólo había sacado el auto para salir un momento, al igual que él, a recuperar la cabeza. Detuvo a su nena cuando vio al moreno salir de la casa, con una maleta en la mano y su gabardina puesta.

Lo vio arrojar la maleta en la parte trasera de la camioneta, y dirigirse al asiento del conductor. Entonces Dean bajó, apresurado, y cruzó el jardín delantero.

-¡Cas! –se precipitó hacia el moreno, cuya mirada volteó. Tenía los ojos algo enrojecidos. Había estado llorando y eso le partió el alma a Dean-. ¿Qué estás haciendo? –la voz del rubio se quebró.

-Necesito un tiempo, Dean. Necesito…

-No. Mira… lo siento… todo lo que dije –Dean trató de detenerlo por el brazo.

Habían peleado, y siempre se pedían disculpas. Cas jamás se había marchado de esa manera.

-No lo sientas –dijo el moreno, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Está bien, tienes razón. Y es por eso mismo que necesito irme un par de días.

-No, Cas. No, por favor –Dean intentó besarlo, pero Cas se apartó y se deslizó dentro de su camioneta.

-Serán nada más un par de días, Dean. He cometido errores terribles y necesito pensar –añadió el ex ángel, y puso el motor en marcha.

-Lo nuestro ¿Es un error? –preguntó Dean, con miedo. De pie allí en la salida del garaje, sintiendo que la brisa de verano se tornaba fría.

-No lo sé, Dean –y con estas palabras, Castiel aceleró.

…


	15. Extra: Días Terribles (Parte II)

**Con éste me demoré menos. Aunque es un poquitín más largo que los otros "extras"**

 **Por cierto, gracias a todos quienes dejaron sus Reviews, y quienes no dejan también gracias por leer las melosidades que escribo.**

" **Días Terribles (Parte II)"**

Dos días.

Dos jodidos, solitarios, y malditos días. Dean trató de convencerse de que estaba bien. De que Castiel necesitaba su espacio. De que regresaría en dos días, lo hablarían y el vecino terminaría dedicándoles una mirada furiosa porque su reconciliación no lo dejó dormir.

Pero llegó la noche del segundo día y Castiel no regresó.

Cuando se fue Dean se las había cobrado con el televisor, descargando toda su rabia en éste a golpes. Sin embargo la noche del segundo día, al recibir la llamada de Castiel, quién le dijo que se tardaría un par de días más, no supo que hacer.

Se hallaba en un punto desconocido. Temía ir a buscar a Cas, y joderla más. Pero también tenía la duda de que si lo dejaba ir, no volviera nunca. Dean nunca había tenido problemas de pareja; todo en su vida se basaba en cogidas de una noche y nada de llamadas al día siguiente.

No obstante ahora se trataba de su esposo, su Castiel, su todo.

Al tercer día el asunto se repitió, y Dean entró en pánico. Llamó a Bobby olvidando que, a pesar de ser una excelente persona, Bobby Singer era terrible en las relaciones.

-Dale un tiempo. Ya se le pasará –había dicho éste.

Y fue precisamente lo que hizo Dean. Hasta que el pánico se convirtió en algo mucho peor al darse cuenta que había pasado una semana… una semana y Cas no regresaba.

Llamó a Sam para pedirle consejo. Sam, que a veces también había tenido problemas serios con Jess, decidió que Dean y Bobby merecían un golpe en las pelotas. Pero no se lo dijo a su hermano; en su lugar le aconsejó que fuese en ese mismo instante a buscar a Castiel.

Para esa tarde los neumáticos del Impala crujieron sobre el pavimento, rumbo a la cabaña del lago.

…

Castiel había llegado a la cabaña la noche que discutió con Dean. Se la pasó encerrado los dos días siguientes, maldiciendo a veces, y rezando otras. Las palabras de Dean habían sido duras, pero aún más porque tenía razón.

A pesar de estar casado y tener un bonito hogar con Dean, Castiel a veces se preguntaba cómo sería todo si no hubiese dejado el cielo. Sus alas. Extrañaba volar, extrañaba mirarlo todo, el universo, las estrellas. Todo tan hermoso. Era algo que estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar por Dean sin pensárselo dos veces, pero… que el propio Dean le hubiese dicho

"¡Por mí, podías haberte quedado ahí!" Dolía, como un cuchillo en su corazón que se clavaba más y más a cada respiro.

Dean valía cada sacrificio, pero haber perdido el cielo y estar sin él… a Castiel le pareció el fin de su mundo.

Por ello tampoco volvió el tercer ni el cuarto día, deseando que fuese lo suficientemente importante para que Dean siquiera lo llamase o lo fuese a ver.

A veces Castiel creía escuchar un auto y se asomaba a ver, por si era Dean. E incluso mientras dormía le parecía escuchar que alguien entraba en la cabaña. Pero al final del día, continuaba solo.

El rubio no apareció, y Castiel empezó a darle vuelta a sus propios pensamientos. A estar seguro que Dean, quizá exasperado por su discusión, había descubierto que estaba mejor sin Castiel. Y, aunque se negase a aceptarlo, le sobrevinieron los celos. Llegó a imaginar que quizá Dean encontró alguien con quién pasar la noche y recordó lo bueno que era no tener ataduras.

Con ese temor creciendo y gracias a una película vieja sobre una pareja divorciándose, Cas llegó a temer que la próxima vez que viera a Dean, éste le pidiera tiempo o quizá algo peor: el divorcio.

Así que, la decisión más inteligente que se le ocurrió, era evadir a Dean como pudiese. Incluso si eso implicaba quedarse en completa soledad en esa cabaña por semanas o meses.

…

Dean dejó a su nena a unos cuantos metros de la cabaña, pero no vio la camioneta de Cas. Bajó, guardando las llaves en su chaqueta. Estaba ya todo oscuro pero pudo ver las luces encendidas dentro. Subió el pórtico con cierto aire de confianza, y descubrió que la puerta estaba abierta.

Aliviado de no tener que golpear, y decidido a darle una sorpresa a Castiel, entró en la pequeña sala. La chimenea estaba encendida y todo hecho un revoltijo, cosa que no le sorprendió; pero un pequeño bullicio en la habitación lo puso en alerta.

Creyó escuchar un gruñido, después una risita. Entonces algo terrible hizo clic en su mente. Los celos lo abrumaron y todo a su alrededor pareció dar vueltas. La risa se convirtió en un gemido femenino, repetitivo y exagerado que ocultaba el gruñido de una voz masculina.

-¡Oh, sí, dios, eres tan bueno! –gemía la mujer.

Dean se precipitó a la habitación con un nudo cerrándose en su estómago, e imaginando lo que encontraría dentro. Pero entonces la puerta principal a sus espaldas se abrió.

La cabeza del rubio dio vueltas. Castiel estaba entrado con un par de bolsas de compras, y…

-¿Dean? –las bolsas se le cayeron con los víveres rodando por la sala cuando vio al rubio allí de pie a mitad de la cabaña. Palideció y balbuceó una palabrota por lo bajo.

-¿Quiénes están allí dentro? –cuestionó Dean, confundido y mareado, señalando con un dedo a la habitación.

-Debo haber dejado otra vez la Tv encendida –refunfuñó Castiel para sí mismo, yendo hasta la habitación. Abrió la puerta, apagó el aparato y volvió a la sala, donde Dean trataba de recoger todo en las bolsas-. Gracias –musitó cuando el rubio se las entregó.

Se hizo un tenso y horrible silencio en tanto Dean se sentaba en uno de los sofás y Castiel dejaba las bolsas en la mesa de cocina, dándole las espaldas al rubio deliberadamente. Dean zapateó en el suelo, pensando que decir.

-¿Cerveza? –ofreció Castiel, cortando el silencio.

-Gracias –Dean trató de sonreír, pero pareció más una mueca.

Castiel le tendió una, y fue a sentare en el sofá junto a Dean. Ambos cruzaron miradas cortas, algo temerosas, hasta que finalmente Castiel se armó de valor y se retiró la sortija de bodas. El rubio palideció, dejó la cerveza en el suelo, y abrió los ojos con temor.

-¿Q-qué significa esto? –preguntó Dean, su voz tan estrangulada como su corazón.

-Lo que parece –afirmó Castiel, sus ojos azules pasearon por el piso alfombrado. Su mano puso la sortija en la palma de Dean-. No puedo volver al cielo, pero al menos puedo dejar de revolotear cerca de ti haciendo que te sientas culpable por que soy humano. Estos años han sido lo mejor de mi existencia, pero lo que dijiste… tenías razón, y entenderé si tú quieres que esto termine antes de que se ponga mal…

-¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?! –de un salto Dean se puso de pie, apretando la sortija de Cas en su mano. Los ojos azules de Cas se alzaron para verlo-. No. No respondas. Aquí el idiota soy yo.

-Dean, lo que dijiste es…

-¡Olvida lo que dije! Soy un completo bastardo con miedo a tener niños y criarlos al igual que mi padre hizo conmigo y con Sammy. Dije estupideces porque me asustaste con todo eso de los niños –Castiel seguía sentado en el sofá, con la mirada clavada en Dean-. Y lo lamento. Lo siento, Cas.

-Dean no necesitas… –intentó detenerlo Cas, pero para el siguiente instante Dean estaba sobre él, besándole la nariz, las mejillas, la frente y los párpados-. Dean… -el moreno soltó una carcajada, los besos de Dean hacían cosquillas.

El rubio tomó una larga respiración. Si su antiguo yo se hubiese visto en ese momento, o sospechado las palabras que iba a decir se habría dado un golpe. Pero a Dean no le importaba si debía ser el idiota más empalagoso, si era por recuperar a su esposo.

-Castiel Winchester, mi ángel, mi esposo –dijo, y no le importó parecer un idiota de telenovela, si era por su ángel-. Mi esposo, mi cielo –lo besó por toda la cara, sintiendo como Castiel temblaba-, ¿quieres ponerte este anillo y perdonar todas las estupideces que dije?

Las manos de Castiel tomaron a Dean por los antebrazos, lo apartó un poco de sí y esbozó una de esas leves sonrisa que a pesar de ser apenas perceptibles iluminaban su rostro.

-Creo que exageré –tomó su sortija de bodas y la devolvió a su anular-, es sólo que me dolieron tanto tus palabras, y de verdad creí… creí que te habías cansado de mí…

-¡Ey! –Lo detuvo Dean, tomándolo por las mejillas, aun sentado a horcajadas sobre el castaño-. Olvídalo, por favor.

Dean se veía tan bien con el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados, y sus ojos verdes pidiendo a gritos ser perdonados, que Castiel no pudo resistirse a inclinarse un poco y besarlo. Esos días habían sido un infierno para ambos pero la colisión de sus bocas supo a salvación.

Las manos del cazador se deslizaron a la parte trasera del cuello de Cas, acariciando algunos mechones de cabello oscuro. El castaño apretó los párpados y profundizó el beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de su esposo, y acariciando las caderas de Dean.

Los labios se movieron, con una torpe sincronía. El rastro de barba de Castiel dejó una sensación picosa en la mandíbula de Dean, lo cual le resultó placentero. Quizá demasiado porque para cuando se dieron cuenta ambos estaban semi duros, y moviendo sus cuerpos como si desearan fundirse.

-No –musitó Castiel, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para separarse del beso. Adoraba la boca de Dean, pero no quería hacerlo allí. La cabaña era un lugar bonito pero se había vuelto amarga gracias a la última semana que pasó ahí, sin Dean.

-¿Qué tienes? –jadeó Dean, con un ligero rubor creciendo bajo sus pecas.

-No aquí, Dean. Por favor. Quiero volver a casa, contigo.

Y aunque Dean tenía deseos de arrancarle la ropa allí mismo, y hacerle el amor a la luz de la chimenea, tuvo que resistirse. Tras calmarse un poco se retiró de encima de Castiel.

-Tomaré un par de cosas que traje y… -dijo el moreno, dirigiéndose a la habitación. No terminó la frase y fue a recoger todo.

No tardó demasiado en salir con la misma maleta que había arrojado a la camioneta el día que discutieron. Entonces Dean reparó en algo; no quería hacer el viaje de vuelta a casa separado de Cas, y dejar uno de los autos en el lago no era una buena opción.

-Cas –se puso de pie, su mano resbaló por la muñeca de Castiel hasta la maleta e hizo que los dedos del ex ángel la soltaran-. ¿Podemos regresar a casa mañana?

-¿Por qué? –inquirió el moreno, ladeando la cabeza. Dean aún tenía su mano en la de Cas.

-Hay algo que quiero que veas.

Castiel no opuso resistencia cuando Dean tironeó de su mano para salir de la cabaña. Caminaron por el sendero, pero en lugar de bajar rumbo al pueblo, doblaron rodeando el lago. Todo estaba cubierto de pastizales amarillentos y flores. Tardaron un buen rato en llegar del otro lado del agua, a una planicie junto al lago desde la cual se podía ver la cabaña, diminuta y lejana.

-Espera –Dean tensó un brazo impidiendo que Castiel, que caminaba a su lado, continuara.

El ex ángel observó con curiosidad como el rubio tomaba un pequeño guijarro y lo arrojaba a los pastizales. Un zumbido leve precedió a cientos o quizá miles de destellos. Por un instante Castiel creyó que las estrellas habían bajado a ellos, pero entonces notó que las diminutas lucecitas revoloteaban, zumbaban y titilaban demasiado cerca. Soltó una carcajada asombrada. Eran luciérnagas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –espetó, al salir de su asombro, mirando como Dean se retiraba los zapatos, la camisa, el pantalón y la ropa interior, doblándolos sobre un viejo tronco de árbol.

-Las luciérnagas no son todo el espectáculo, cielo –Dean caminó hacia su esposo, y con confianza le retiró la camisa, desabrochó sus pantalones y bajó sus bóxer escuchándolo respirar temblorosamente. Finalmente lo dejó todo junto a su propia ropa-. Ven.

-No, Dean –Castiel intentó resistirse-. El agua está helada –se quejó cuando el rubio lo arrastró a la orilla del lago.

-Pronto entraras en calor –le susurró Dean al oído.

Castiel se ruborizó, e ingresó en las aguas, detrás de los pasos de Dean. Tiritó, se quejó, y tensó los hombros varias veces, aunque se sintió agradecido de que fuese verano, y a pesar del frío de la noche, quedara algo de tibieza del sol canicular en el ambiente.

-Dean… -gimoteó cuando el agua cristalina le llegó a la cintura.

Pero el rubio no le dio tiempo de agregar nada, tironeó de su brazo, y lo rodeó entre los suyos. Lo besó con tanta pasión que al apartarse después de varios minutos los labios de Cas estaban rojos, y apenas si le quedaba aliento.

-Quiero disculparme contigo, cielo –tomó a Castiel por los muslos. El empuje del agua ayudó a que el moreno sin esfuerzo rodeara las caderas de Dean con sus piernas, sintiendo la dureza del rubio rozando su entrada-. Te amo. … ¡Oh, joder, cómo te amo! –gimió Dean conforme los tobillos del moreno se clavaban en su espalda baja y las caderas se movían auto penetrándose.

La expresión de Castiel rayaba entre el éxtasis y la locura. Tanto placer parecía imposible. Sobre ellos estaban las estrellas, a su alrededor las luciérnagas titilando sobre las aguas, y sus cuerpos desnudos perlados por gotitas temblaban aunque no precisamente de frío. Todo era hermoso.

Dean, hipnotizado por la forma en la que Cas abría la boca conforme era penetrado, no pudo resistirlo. Sumergió las manos bajo el agua, asió las caderas su esposo, y mientras besaba cada porción de piel a su disposición, empezó a arremeter con un ritmo lento pero preciso.

La erección de Cas vibraba entre los cuerpos apretados de ambos. La polla de Dean ingresaba y salía de la entrada del moreno, presionando en cada estocada la próstata del ex ángel quién parecía apretarse cada vez más.

Los labios de Cas exploraron las pecas de los hombros de Dean. La boca de Dean recorrió hasta el último rincón de su esposo. Los gemidos vibraron en el lago. Habían tenido sexo tantas veces, pero esa era una que nunca olvidarían.

-¡Ah, Dean, sigue así, no te detengas! ¡Ooh! ¡Ooh, Dean!

-¡Castiel! ¡Mmm, cielo! ¡CAS! ¡Ah, CAS!

El moreno se corrió primero, clavando las uñas en la espalda del rubio, jadeando incoherencias en su cuello, diciéndole que lo amaba en todos los idiomas humanos y hasta en enochiano. Pero siguió gimoteando de placer cuando Dean continuó moviéndose, hasta que llenó de semen su interior.

Para la mañana siguiente, en que retornaron a casa, Dean tenía el rastro de las uñas de Cas adornando su espalda y rojas marcas de chupetones sobre las pecas de sus hombros. Castiel por su parte tenía grabados en las caderas los dedos de Dean, y las piernas y las caderas le dolían como nunca antes.

…


	16. Extra: Mamá Winchester

**Me reí mucho al escribir éste. Espero que lo disfruten igual.**

" **Mamá Winchester"**

Dean se removió en la cama. Escuchó un bullicio proveniente de la cocina, pero decidió ignorarlo. Estaba cansado. Tomó las cobijas y se cubrió hasta la cabeza, disfrutando de la tibieza de la cama.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el sueño volver a su cuerpo. Tenía veinte minutos antes de que sonara su alarma y planeaba aprovecharlos. O eso intentó, pero la puerta de la habitación crujió, unos pasos resonaron por el suelo y alguien saltó sobre la cama.

-¡Papi, papi! ¡Despierta, ya es hora! –el gritito infantil lo hizo querer llorar.

Sin embargo suspiró y se retiró las mantas. Un par de enormes ojos azules lo miraron, detrás de un par de mechones castaños. El niño se parecía tanto a Castiel que a veces Dean pensaba que bien podía ser su hijo biológico.

-¿Ethan, qué haces despierto tan temprano? –preguntó.

El pequeño tenía cuatro y no solía despertarse hasta que Dean lo sacaba de la cama a las nueve de la mañana para enviarlo al kínder. Pero a veces solía ser hiperactivo y despertaba a esa hora, dando brincos por toda la casa, con su pijama de oso.

-¡No es temprano, pa! –Ethan sacudió la cabeza, ladeándola ligeramente. Se parecía demasiado a Castiel, había adoptado hasta sus gestos y su forma seria e inocente de comportarse-. Mira –su pequeño dedo apuntó al reloj de la mesa de noche.

Dean se volteó casi con pereza. Abrió los ojos de par en par al descubrir que había puesto mal la alarma. Ethan dio un brinco apartándose de la cama. Dean se levantó como un resorte, corrió al baño no sin antes revolver el cabello de su pequeño.

-Anda, ve a cambiarte, y a desayunar. Y dile a tu padre que no se termine todo el café –pidió Dean.

El niño asintió con seriedad, y salió corriendo de la habitación. Dean, por su parte, tomó una ducha rápida, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y, con la camisa a medio abotonar salió al corredor. Tropezó con un tren de juguete, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

La casa era estrecha, faltaban habitaciones e Ethan era tan desordenado que Dean empezaba a temer tropezar con algo y rodar por las escaleras cualquier día. De verdad necesitaban mudarse a un lugar más grande, pensó, pero eso ya lo hablarían con Cas más tarde.

Estaba apresurado, cansado y hasta despeinado, pero todo ese peso en sus hombros desapareció cuando se asomó a la cocina. Esbozó una sonrisa inconsciente al ver a Samantha, con sus coletas rubias bien peinadas, sirviéndose su propio cereal; a Cas empacando los almuerzos de los niños en sus respectivas mochilas, y a Ethan fastidiando a su hermana mayor para que le alcanzara la leche.

Recordó esa pelea tonta que tuvieron hace ya nueve años con Castiel porque el moreno quería un hijo, y Dean estaba aterrado. Ahora que lo pensaba, el rubio se sentía un idiota. Era cierto que tener niños era complicado y cansado, todavía recordaba la pesadilla berreante que había sido Samantha cuando apenas la llevaron a casa; y lo enfermo que había estado Ethan en sus primeros meses de vida.

Pero lo valían. Sus hijos valían cada segundo de esfuerzo, cada noche sin dormir, porque en los fines de semana de parrilladas, o los sábados de películas en familia, Dean se sentía completo y feliz.

Dean aun recordaba la tarde en que Castiel fue a por Samantha a la agencia de adopción. Habían pasado todo un mes tramitando papeleo y firmando documentos, pero esa tarde de abril Dean entró en pánico. Temió ser un terrible padre, hacerle daño a la niña, no poder cambiar un pañal, hasta que Cas llegó con aquel bultito de apenas seis meses de edad que clavó sus diminutos ojos verdes en el rubio.

Las dudas de Dean se habían disipado al sostenerla.

Con Ethan fue diferente. Samantha tenía entonces ya cinco años. A Dean le resultó más natural ir junto con Castiel a la agencia de adopción; sabían de antemano que el pequeño estaba algo enfermo pero no importó. En realidad, en ese entonces, fue Samantha quién estuvo más nerviosa; tanto que, hasta ellos regresar con el pequeño, la niña había desbaratado toda la cocina en el intento de preparar un pastel para su hermanito.

Cuando Castiel le explicó que Ethan no podía comer pastel todavía porque era muy pequeño, Samantha se había puesto a llorar.

-¡Buenos días! –exclamó Dean, entrando en la cocina.

Aun no se hacía a la idea de que pronto Ethan entraría a la escuela, y Samantha terminaría la primaria.

-Buen día, Dean –lo saludó Castiel, apresurado. Abrió la nevera sirviendo dos vasos de zumo de naranja para los niños; y tan pronto como pudo fue hasta el fregadero para trocear algo de fruta que ambos debían comerse.

-Ey, déjalo, yo lo hago. Tu desayuna algo –Dean se acercó por detrás. Castiel le sonrió en agradecimiento, volteó y lo besó en los labios para después acomodar el cuello de la camisa del rubio.

-Gracias.

Dean terminó de trocear la manzana, sirvió algo de tocino para él y para Castiel, y puso ante los niños la fruta. Ethan se comió su porción con entusiasmo, balanceando sus piernas en la silla. Samantha, por otra parte, observó la fruta con sospecha.

-Tienes que comerte eso Samantha –advirtió Dean, comiendo su tocino, aunque Cas le robó un poco.

-No me gusta la fruta –se quejó la niña, cruzándose de brazos.

-Te ayudará a estar saludable. Y necesitas estarlo si quieres entrar en el equipo de soccer de tu escuela –añadió Dean, terminándose su café. Jamás habría creído, ni en sus más locos sueños, que terminaría aconsejando a una pequeña niña sobre comer sano.

-Es alimento de conejos –gruñó Samantha.

-Ethan come fruta todas las mañanas, yo también lo hago y sabes que tu tío Sam lo hace. Y no somos conejos –intervino Castiel, con calma.

-Sí lo son –musitó la niña, son una sonrisa maliciosa en sus ojos, puso sus manos detrás de sus orejas-. Son conejos gigantescos, con dientes muuuy grandes.

Ethan, que ya se había terminado su desayuno, miró a su hermana mayor de soslayo.

-Eso es imposible, Sam –sacudió su cabeza, con expresión confundida-. Somos personas.

-Ethan ¿Dónde dejaste tu sentido del humor? –Samantha rodó los ojos, y por fin se decidió a comer.

-Si tengo sentido del humor. Mucho sentido del humor –protestó el niño.

-Lo que tú digas –canturreó Samantha, sarcástica.

-Tonta –espetó Ethan. Su hermana le sacó la lengua en respuesta, y el pequeño salió corriendo por allí.

-Ethan, no llames así a tu hermana. Y Sam, hora de ir a la escuela –intervino Dean antes de que la niña decidiera seguir a Ethan por la casa.

-No quiero ir a la escuela. Hoy hay clase de matemática -Samantha se retorció en la silla, como si la estuvieran torturando.

-Es la escuela, y tienes que ir –se puso de pie, tomó las mochilas de sus dos niños y las llaves del auto-. Ve a lavarte los dientes, y lleva a tu hermano. Los veo en el auto en cinco.

Refunfuñando Samantha se retiró, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Castiel y un abrazo a Dean. Fue a por Ethan que estaba en la sala. Sus padres los escucharon a los dos pequeños subir al segundo piso, discutiendo por algo, rumbo al baño.

-Definitivamente es más hija tuya que mía –espetó Castiel, divertido, recogiendo los platos de la mesa.

-Has que Ethan diga eso en Enochiano –bromeó Dean. Y era cierto, el niño había insistido tanto a Cas para que le enseñase francés, que después terminó aprendiendo latín y Enochiano.

"Demasiado para un niño de cuatro" –había comentado el rubio. Pero el pequeño parecía estar bien con eso, a pesar de que tenía la misma habilidad social y sentido del humor que Castiel.

-Los llevaré, y pasaré por Ethan al kínder, pero hoy Sam tiene entrenamiento hasta más tarde así que ¿puedes ir tú por ella? –preguntó Dean.

-Seguro -Castiel asintió, dejando los platos en el fregadero-. Pero sabes que la escuela y el kínder tienen autobuses ¿verdad? –le recordó como cada mañana.

-No dejaré que mi niña, y mi pequeño vayan en un autobús. A veces a los niños se les olvida ponerse el cinturón, puede haber algún idiota que los fastidie allí ¿Y tienes siquiera una idea de cuantos buses escolares han sufrido accidentes, Cas? -esa era la respuesta que cada vez Dean daba.

-Bien, lamento haberlo sugerido. Mamá Winchester –cuando Castiel se lo proponía solía ser bastante gracioso.

-Cierra la boca –el rubio se cruzó de brazos.

Pero era verdad. Castiel preparaba el desayuno de los niños, y era quién los consentía. Sin embargo era Dean quién estaba al pendiente de sus tareas, los llevaba a la escuela, les leía cuentos por las noches, y siempre era más protector.

Sam y Jess habían reído al descubrir esto. Durante todo ese tiempo habían apostado que Cas hubiese sido más sobreprotector.

-Nos vemos por la noche –se despidió Dean.

Estaba ya rumbo al garaje, cuando recordó que posiblemente al llegar de sus trabajos él y Cas estarían tan cansados que apenas si lograrían acurrucarse el uno sobre el otro en la cama. Entonces regresó sobre sus pasos.

-¿Olvidaste algo? –preguntó Cas, con naturalidad.

-Sí. Ven aquí –tironeó de la camisa del moreno plantándole un lento beso, antes de que bajaran los niños-. Te amo, cielo. Nos vemos.

-Ten un buen día –respondió Castiel, viéndolo marcharse por segunda vez.

Al poco rato Samantha e Ethan también pasaron por allí, correteando. Se despidieron de Castiel con un par de abrazos, y se apresuraron al garaje.

…


	17. Extra: Truco o Trato

**Gracias a quienes dejan Reviews, de verdad los adoro.**

 **Y pues éste es el último extra, y creo que hoy mismo subiré el Epílogo...**

" **Truco o Trato"**

La pequeña vivienda de Jersey no había sido suficiente para cuatro personas, y en especial con lo inquietos que eran Samantha e Ethan. Habían estado un año entero decidiendo si debían mudarse, buscando el lugar perfecto sin encontrarlo, hasta que dieron con esa perfecta casa de cuatro habitaciones, una amplia sala, una cocina aún más grande y un bonito comedor. Estaba a un precio bueno y en un sitio apartado del bullicio de la ciudad pero no tan lejos de la escuela de los niños y los trabajos de ambos.

La compraron a principios de octubre, pero la mudanza les había tomado tiempo y finalmente esa noche de Halloween Castiel, los niños, y Dean terminaron de acomodar la vajilla, los muebles y todo lo demás.

A las ocho de la noche Sam y Jess habían ido a visitarlos, ofreciéndose a llevar a los niños a pedir dulces. Ambos tenían ese aire de melancolía de un par de padres cuyos niños ya han crecido, pues Mary ahora era una bonita muchacha de quince que salía de fiesta con sus amigos en Halloween; y Robert estaba en su primer año de Universidad, seguramente bebiendo hasta el amanecer. Ya ninguno pedía dulces; y sus padres sufrían lo que Dean denominaba "nido vacío"

-¿Están seguros? No queremos molestarlos –afirmó Castiel-. Y Samantha e Ethan son realmente bastante inquietos.

-Tranquilo, Cas, Mary y Robert eran aún más hiperactivos cuando tenían esa edad –aseguró Sam, entusiasmado.

-Sí, papá –secundó Samantha, dando brinquitos alrededor de Castiel, con su disfraz de Batman-. Y prometemos comportarnos totalmente bien ¿Verdad, Ethan? –dirigió una mirada de advertencia a su hermano menor.

-Lo prometemos –asintió el castaño, categórico.

-¿Ves? Son unos niños buenos –añadió Jess, mientras Dean y Castiel asentían.

-Adiós, pa´ -se despidieron de Dean-. Adiós, papi –abrazaron a Castiel, antes de correr tras Sam quién los esperaba en la puerta.

-Además –continuó Jess, cuando los niños estaban en la estancia y no podían escuchar-, ustedes merecen estrenar esta casa –guiñó un ojo a Cas y Dean, retirándose antes de que alguno pudiera protestar o ruborizarse.

Dean observó a los niños marcharse por la calle. Samantha iba dando saltos con su disfraz de Batman, e Ethan caminaba cerca de Jess, con ese disfraz al cual Dean no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

….

Esa mañana Castiel había llevado a los niños a comprar los disfraces. Regresaron al medio día, Samantha con la capa negra del suyo, e Ethan emocionado por el vestido blanco de tul con brillitos.

Dean casi había dado el grito en el cielo, pero Castiel lo fulminó con la mirada para que se callara. Guardó los disfraces diciéndoles a los niños que ya se los pondrían en la noche y los envió a jugar en el jardín trasero. Entonces, en la cocina, se volteó hacia Dean dedicándole una azul mirada relampagueante.

-¿Por qué mi hijo es cenicienta? –preguntó Dean entonces, con voz controlada.

-Porque le gustó el vestido –respondió Castiel, simplemente.

-Espera –suspiró Dean-. ¿Y no te pareció…

-¿Mal? Es eso lo que tratas de decirme ¿no? ¿Qué por qué no lo obligué a comprarse un disfraz de Súperman o de pirata? –Castiel entornó los ojos, su tono de voz subió un poco, y fue suficiente para que Dean se tragara sus palabras.

-Sólo estoy diciendo que pueden fastidiarlo por eso, en la escuela o en cualquier sitio. Los niños son crueles y…

-E Ethan sabe defenderse, además nos tiene a nosotros y a Samantha. ¿Recuerdas que nos llamaron de la escuela el mes pasado porque un niño le dijo a Samantha que sus padres eran unos "maricas" y ella le cayó a golpes? –replicó Castiel, firme. Dean asintió-. Así que si alguien se mete con mi hijo porque quiere ser Cenicienta, se las verá conmigo.

-Sabes que no lo dije en mal sentido -Murmuró Dean, cruzándose de brazos, derrotado.

-Lo sé –le sonrió Castiel, pasando por su costado rumbo a la sala, y besándolo en la barbilla.

…..

Dean no podía estar más agradecido con Jess y Sam. Los vio desaparecer por la calle bordeada de calabazas, junto con los niños y entonces volteó hacia Castiel. El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa, y pronto estuvieron besándose rumbo a la habitación.

Las manos se movieron ansiosas, la ropa desapareció con velocidad e, incluso horas después, el rubio no sabía cómo habían terminado en esa situación. Pero tener sexo loco y bullicioso después de tanto tiempo cuidando a los niños era relajante. Lo hicieron con paciencia, durante un buen rato sin preocuparse del tiempo.

En especial porque estaban estrenando casa.

-¡Oh, Dean, estás estrecho! –gimió Castiel, y la cama crujió.

Las manos de Dean se hundieron en las sábanas mientras permanecía a horcajadas sobre Cas. Tenía el rostro y el cuello enrojecidos, los labios le temblaban entreabiertos, y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. Castiel se movió otra vez, presionando directo en la próstata del rubio. Los dedos apretaron las mantas blancas, y el rubio tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar.

No podía, simplemente no podía resistirlo más; necesitaba correrse en ese instante o se volvería loco.

-Gime, Dean. Quiero escucharte –pidió su ángel, demandante.

A Dean lo excitaba demasiado cuando Castiel se ponía en plan dominante. Pero esa situación lo superaba; Castiel entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo con ese ritmo enloquecedoramente lento, el anillo de goma cerrándose en la base de su pene impidiendo que se corriera, y esa voz rasposa exigiéndole que gimiera.

Todo eso era tan caliente.

-No, Cas. Necesito… necesito… -pero Castiel no le dejó terminar aquella súplica, volvió a retirarse y a entrar un par de veces-. ¡Ah, ah! ¡CAS! –gimió finalmente Dean, arqueando la espalda, e intentando impulsarse en sus piernas para cabalgar sobre la erección de su esposo.

-No –susurró el moreno, sujetándolo por las caderas para detenerlo-. Gime.

Dean abrió los ojos, con el aliento entrecortado silbando en sus labios. Observó a Castiel, también ruborizado, agitado y con las pupilas dilatadas a causa del placer. Sabía que tenía que cederle el control si quería placer, y lo hizo con gusto.

Castiel volvió a penetrarlo. Esa vez Dean deslizó una de sus manos sobre el pecho del ex ángel, para apoyarse, y gimió como si la vida le fuera en ello. Esto excitó al moreno haciendo que aumentara el ritmo de las penetraciones.

-¡Ah, Cas, Cas, joder! ¡Más, más! –Dean temblaba por completo, sintiéndose tan al borde del orgasmo que casi dolía-. ¡Mmm, Cas! ¡AH! Cielo, necesito… necesito que… -gemía sin completar las palabras, pues el placer azotaba cada uno de sus huesos nublándole la razón.

-¡Oh, Dean, te ves tan bien! –murmuró Castiel, tomando la mano de su esposo y mordiéndole los dedos. Antes de soltarle las caderas y rodearle la cintura con ambos brazos para atraerlo hacia él y besarlo.

Sus bocas se encontraron, gimiendo en medio de la caricia de sus lenguas y labios. Dean, sintiendo las manos de Castiel en su espalda, empezó a mecer las caderas con violencia, a apretar, y descender.

-¡Ah, ángel! Joder, Cas –sentía por el temblor del cuerpo del castaño que también estaba al borde-. Voy a… a… ¡Ah!

Entonces la mano áspera de Castiel le retiró ese fastidioso anillo de goma y Dean estalló. Fue, en todo sentido una explosión; las sensaciones fueron demasiadas, sintió que volaba y caía en picada; que la piel ardía y que su alma temblaba al ritmo de su orgasmo.

Castiel continuó penetrando a Dean al ritmo de sus espasmos, hasta que a él también lo alcanzó el clímax y llenó de semen el interior de su esposo. Clavó los dedos en la piel del rubio, mordiendo el cuello de éste para ahogar un gemido, presa del placer.

Exhaustos y cubiertos de sudor permanecieron el uno sobre el otro, recuperando el aliento. Cuando Dean finalmente tuvo las fuerzas para levantar su rostro y observar a Castiel, esbozó una sonrisa suave. Aun lo tenía dentro, y eso se sentía delicioso.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dean? –inquirió Castiel, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos aun alrededor de su esposo.

-Nada, cielo. Feliz Halloween –musitó el rubio, besándolo lentamente, hasta que Castiel, duro otra vez, se movió dentro-. ¡Ah, no, no hagas, eso! –gimoteó Dean.

-¿Por qué? –Castiel parecía genuinamente confundido. Dean aprovechó eso, tomó al moreno por las muñecas, sujetándolo con fuerza. Meció las caderas en círculos, poniéndose duro también-. ¡Ah, Dean!

-Porque me calientas. Me calientas tanto –lo sujetó mientras se auto penetraba-. Y esta vez es mi turno de escucharte gemir, cielo –dijo, con una sonrisa pícara.

Castiel soltó un jadeo, sabiendo lo que se venía.

Lo hicieron hasta quedar exhaustos. Era media noche y estaban acurrucados y enredados entre ellos, cuando Sam los llamó. Dean contestó su celular con tono tenso, temiendo que algo les hubiese ocurrido a los niños.

-Ellos están bien. Ahora mismo acosan con Jess a un viejo que no quiere darles dulces –rio Sam-. Pero estaremos allí en media hora –anunció, serio.

Dean comprendió el mensaje y se lo agradeció. Le costó algo de trabajo hacer que Castiel se moviera de la cama, pero terminaron compartiendo una ducha. Se vistieron, y para cuando los niños llegaron, nada parecía fuera de lugar.

Samantha e Ethan habían comido tantos dulces que no pararon de corretear por la casa hasta la madrugada. Mientras tanto Dean y Cas sirvieron café, y se sentaron en la cocina a conversar con Sam y Jess.

-¿De verdad se comportaron tan bien? –inquirió Cas, al escuchar que Sam describía al par de pequeños diablillos como dos ángeles.

-Ethan estaba inquieto por el azúcar, pero no dio problemas –afirmó Jess, encogiéndose de hombros y bebiendo algo de su café.

-Aquí parecen dos huracanes –rio Dean, tomando su taza y sentándose en la barra del desayuno, y haciendo un pequeño gesto ya que todavía tenía algo de incomodidad en las caderas.

-Ellos se comportaron bien –repitió Sam, como si nada-. Pero parece que tú no tanto, hermano –bromeó.

-Perra –espetó Dean, escondiendo su rubor tras la taza de café.

-Idiota –respondió Sam.

Jess y Castiel compartieron una breve mirada, antes de romper a reír.

…


	18. Epílogo: Darling, Stand By Me

**Oficialmente declaro este fic terminado.**

 **Gracias por haberlo seguido hasta aquí.**

 **EPÍLOGO**

" **Darling, Stand By Me"**

Si en ese momento alguien le hubiese preguntado a Dean Winchester si era feliz, hubiese dicho que sí. Dean nunca creyó en los milagros, pero, en retrospectiva, su vida había estado llena de ellos. A veces, cuando era un mal día y se le olvidaba, le bastaba mirar a su alrededor para recordarlo.

Sus primeros años habían sido complicados desde la muerte de su madre, pero fue fuerte. Vivió la emoción de cazar, el dolor de verse muchas veces arrastrado por la muerte e incluso saboreó la desesperación de ver el mundo en cenizas por su causa. Se llenó de culpas, de miedos, y logró salir de ese agujero gracias a un ángel.

Todavía no podía creer que había abandonado su vida de cazador, formado una familia y que en esa Noche Buena, estuviera sentado frente a la chimenea viendo por la ventana como la nieve caía en el exterior mientras el cielo se convertía en un lienzo cada vez más negro.

Esa clase de vida era un idilio imposible para un cazador, pero allí estaba, tanto tiempo después. Dean estaba agradecido de que Sam nunca hubiese tenido que enfrentarse a esos recuerdos, que hubiese vivido su vida olvidando su pasado en la carretera cazando monstruos; pero, por otro lado, se sentía agradecido de tener sus propias memorias.

Su vida con Castiel había sido hermosa, con altibajos, problemas, discusiones, pero que al final del día éstos habían sido nada comparado con el vínculo que compartían sus almas.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa, y despegó sus ojos verdes de la ventana y la nieve.

La chimenea crepitó al igual que lo hicieron las hojas del álbum que Dean tenía sobre sus piernas. Había estado hojeándolo durante casi toda la tarde. Se negaba a escanear las fotos a su computadora, ya que tenía la fuerte convicción de que así perderían esencia.

Dirigió su atención a una imagen de la parte superior. Era una de su boda con Cas; no recordaba quién la tomó, pero en ella ambos bailaban a mitad de la fiesta, bajo las luces, y sobre el pasto. Bajo ésta había otra, en ésta Castiel estaba preparando algo en la estufa frente a la ventana de la cocina y Dean le había tomado la foto desde atrás.

Dio vuelta la página. Observó la foto de Sam y Jess con la pequeña Mary en brazos, y Robert asomándose a ver a su recién nacida hermanita. Y descubrió que allí también estaba una foto de él y Castiel en un año nuevo que decidieron pasarla en Nueva York.

Encontró entonces una foto de ambos en una borrachera en un bar de Jersey, estaban acompañados de Jess, Jo, y Sam, quién demasiado bebido se había dormido sobre la barra. Justo bajo ésta se encontraba una imagen de él y Castiel, dormidos en el asiento trasero del Impala. Si mal no recordaba Dean, habían hecho un viaje en carretera durante dos semanas, y un desconocido a quién conocieron por allí les había hecho esa foto desprevenidamente.

Deslizó su vista a la página siguiente. Y no pudo evitar pasear su dedo sobre la foto en donde estaba Cas en el pórtico de la cabaña, con Samantha de la mano; e Ethan en brazos. Dean recordó que él había tomado la foto, debajo de la cual encontró una del cumpleaños número cinco de Ethan, donde el niño tenía el rostro todo cubierto de pastel; y también la de la mudanza a la nueva y más amplia casa, del otro lado de Jersey. En esa foto se encontraba Ethan sentado sobre una caja, Samantha correteando por el jardín delantero y Cas y él bajando las cosas del camión de mudanza.

A esas imágenes le seguían fotos del primer partido de soccer de Samantha, y la presentación de teatro de Ethan. Fotografías de cada navidad en familia, y de Ethan haciéndole una mueca a la cámara cuando se le había caído su primer diente de leche.

Dean dio la vuelta a otra página. Allí estaban las fotos de la graduación de la universidad de Robert, donde pudo ver a Sam y Jess. Encontró la foto del baile de graduación de la secundaria de Ethan, y la de Samantha, así como la de la boda de Mary con Anthony. Además había otras tantas fotos y postales de los viajes que Samantha había hecho, por cada rincón de Europa y Asia.

Dean cerró el álbum. No quería ver las fotos de la graduación de la universidad de su pequeña Samantha, ni la de la boda de Ethan, o terminaría llorando.

Alzó su mirada a la ventana. Había oscurecido lo suficiente para crear un efecto de espejo, donde se vio a sí mismo. Ya no era el mismo que alguna vez mató demonios, y enfrentó a la Oscuridad. Tenía ochenta y dos años encima, el cabello blanco, arrugas por todo el rostro, y una expresión cansada en los ojos.

Se pasó una mano por los párpados, para secar cualquier lágrima que estuviese por allí.

-Eres un viejo tonto. Un viejo tonto y sentimental, Dean Winchester –dijo para sí mismo.

Dejó un lado el álbum de fotos pero antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie unos pequeños pasos resonaron por el pasillo que conectaba la sala y la cocina.

-¡Abuelo, Dean! ¡Abuelo, Dean!

Era Gabriel, quién corrió hasta su abuelo casi tropezando con sus propios pies. Detrás de él no tardaron en ingresar Alexander, y Charlie quién recientemente había aprendido a caminar.

-Abuelo, Alexander dice que los panqueques de chocolate no los comeremos hasta el final de la cena. Y al parecer convenció a mamá porque ella dice lo mismo –lloriqueó Gabriel, con los labios temblándole.

-Eres tan infantil, Gabe. En todas las cenas hacemos eso, ¿verdad abuelo? –preguntó Alexander. Era apenas dos años mayor que Gabriel pero se comportaba con la seriedad de un adulto.

Dean los observó por un momento. Sus nietos. Jamás habría pensado en tener nietos, pero allí estaban, esos dos pequeños revoltosos. Y Charlie, la pequeña hija de Mary.

-Gabriel, tu hermano tiene razón. Y comer dulces te pone hiperactivo –habló Dean, con calma. Levantando a su regazo a la pequeña Charlie que había estado explorando demasiado cerca de la chimenea.

-Pero… son sólo panqueques de chocolate –lloriqueó Gabriel.

-Eres un idiota –Alexander alzó la barbilla en gesto despectivo.

-Perra –le soltó Gabriel antes de salir corriendo para que su hermano no lo atrapara.

Desaparecieron con tal velocidad que a Dean le quedó poco tiempo para darse cuenta que ese par de niños le recordaban de manera algo aterradora a él y a Sam. Sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo al ver a entrar a Samantha.

-Acabo de verlos salir de aquí y supuse que encontraría a Charlie si venía –comentó la rubia.

Samantha se había convertido en una mujer bonita y amable, pero para Dean siempre sería su pequeña-. Papá, dime que no le diste ningún dulce a Ethan. Está así por media barra de chocolate que consiguió robar de la alacena.

-Deja al niño ser feliz, Sam. Eres su tía, se supone que deberías consentirlo –Dean entregó a la pequeña Charlie a los brazos de Samantha.

-Sarah e Ethan ya los consienten bastante. Son unos padres demasiado blandos. Es mi deber como la tía de ese par de diablos tratar de controlarlos un poco –bromeó Samantha, arrullando a Charlie quién balbuceaba contándole algo.

La rubia había sacado el carácter de Dean, era sarcástica y divertida, pero bastante responsable y protectora. Ethan, por otra parte, era como Castiel; serio, bastante introvertido pero capaz de comprarles una dulcería entera a sus hijos si es que éstos le ponían cara de cachorro herido.

-Si eres tan buena madre entonces ¿Por qué aun no me has dado un nieto? –gruñó Dean.

-Papá –Samantha rodó los ojos-, ya hemos hablado de eso. No me veo… teniendo un bebé, al menos no por ahora. Quizá cuando conozca a la indicada –canturreó antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer por el corredor con Charlie en brazos-. Mira al primo Robert, no tiene hijos y al parecer no se casará en las siguientes décadas y no ha muerto.

Dean gruñó algo y se puso de pie. Abandonó la sala escuchando como Samantha perseguía a Alexander y a Gabriel por todo el primer piso ya que los dos niños al parecer habían decidido jugar a los espadachines con dos sombrillas. Atravesó el umbral de la cocina y se sintió feliz con la imagen que encontró.

Desde que Samantha se mudó, e Ethan se casó con Sarah la casa había estado bastante vacía, pero esa navidad todos estaban allí.

"Casi todos… -pensó Dean, con tristeza. Hace cinco años Jess había muerto con un infarto, pasó poco tiempo antes de que Sammy sufriera el mismo destino. Dean extrañaba mucho a ese idiota en momentos como ese"

Pero Jo todavía estaba con ellos, alegre y divertida como siempre aunque de vez en cuando se quejara de su espalda. Eso reconfortó a Dean quién entró dispuesto a ayudar en lo que fuese para que la cena estuviese lista.

Mary y su esposo, Anthony, se estaban ocupando de hacer los pastelillos de chocolate. Robert revoloteaba por allí robando un poco de la ensalada, de los dulces, y del ponche, en pretexto de estar preparando la salsa para el pavo. Jo estaba ocupaba revolviendo crema batida. Y, pues, el pavo…

-¿Ethan, amor, estás seguro que sabes cómo preparar el pavo? –preguntó Sarah, mientras lavaba unos platos en el fregadero.

-Estoy completamente seguro de lo que hago, cielo –afirmó Ethan, asintiendo varias veces.

Dean ya había visto ese gesto antes. Castiel siempre lo hacía antes de incendiar la cocina, quemar la cena o algo parecido.

-Dame eso, te ayudo –Dean tomó la cazuela con el relleno que Ethan habían estado tratando de adivinar donde iba.

-Papá, sé perfectamente cómo preparar un pavo –se quejó el pelinegro.

Entonces un ruido provino del segundo piso, seguido de un griterío y un llanto.

-Sí, claro, y yo se desactivar bombas, Ethan. ¿Por qué a lo mejor no vas a ayudar a Samantha? Todos en esta casa deberían darle un salario como niñera –gruñó Dean, encargándose del ave al mismo tiempo que Sarah e Ethan salían corriendo hacia dónde provenía el bullicio-. ¡No creo que necesiten ir juntos hasta para eso! –canturreó Dean, malicioso.

Robert decido una mirada divertida a la tía Jo. Mary cruzó una mirada con Anthony, y después toda la atención recayó sobre Dean.

-¿Qué? –exclamó él, exasperado.

-El tío Cas y tú son iguales –espetó Mary, conteniendo una risita.

-¡Esas son mentiras, Mary Winchester! –la acusó Dean.

-Los conozco más de cincuenta años, Dean, no me hagas arrojarte la crema. Ustedes dos se separaban sólo para ir al baño –le espetó Jo. Dean refunfuñó algo y se guardó las palabras para sí.

-¿Recuerdas el cumpleaños de Robert, tía Jo? –preguntó Mary, risueña.

-Por supuesto –rió Jo.

-¿Quién lo olvidaría? –Exclamó el mismo Robert-. Yo tenía ¿cuántos? ¿Nueve?

-Once –corrigió Anthony, que había conocido a los hermanos desde cuando todos eran niños.

-Sí, once. Y la fiesta ya casi había terminado. Nadie encontraba al tío Cas ni al tío Dean, pero cuando apagaron toda esa música infantil el bullicio que había en el segundo piso –comentó Robert como si nada.

-Mary creyó que Castiel y Dean se habían agarrado a golpes –completó Anthony.

A esas alturas Dean estaba tan ruborizado como la salsa de frutos rojos.

-Ella se puso a llorar para que alguien subiera a detener la supuesta paliza –comentó Jo, con falsa inocencia.

-Años después descubrí que no fue una paliza –comentó Mary, fingiéndose traumada.

-Como si tú y Anthony hubiesen sacado a Charlie de debajo de la manga –gruñó Dean, dándose cuenta entonces que se había convertido en Bobby, con su mal genio, y sus refunfuños.

Todos rompieron a reír. Y, como en cualquier otra reunión familiar, empezaron a contar anécdotas, hasta que Dean reparó en la ausencia de Cas. Hasta donde él había creído Castiel estaba en el segundo piso, durmiendo o algo por el estilo.

-¿Dónde está tu padre? –preguntó una vez Samantha apareció en la cocina.

La rubia robó un panqueque y se encogió de hombros. Detrás de ella entraron Ethan y Sarah.

-Lo vi salir. Creí que fue a la tienda por la crema y que ya había regresado –explicó Ethan, tensándose.

-¿Caminando? –Dean dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y la tranquilidad en su rostro desapareció-. ¿Con ésta nevada? –exclamó, pero ni bien el susto le había acelerado el corazón escuchó la puerta principal chasquear y abrirse.

Antes de que alguien pudiese detenerlo salió de la cocina rumbo a la estancia. Cuando se asomó vio a Castiel, retirándose su abrigo cubierto de nieve, los guantes, su bufanda y dejando una sombrilla junto a la puerta.

-¿Sabes que puedes pescar un resfriado con éste clima? –Dean prácticamente lo acusó, acercándose a él, con los brazos cruzados-. Hace poco el médico te dijo que no debías exponerte a éste tipo de climas…

Castiel volteó, tenía el rostro tan arrugado como el de Dean, aunque el cabello algo gris todavía. Pero sus ojos azules… sus ojos azules seguían siendo del mismo azul marino, profundo y brillante que Dean recordaba.

-Fui a comprar algo –anunció Castiel, sonriendo y sacudiendo la bolsa de papel amarillo que traía bajo el brazo.

-Eso no es crema –evidenció Dean.

-No. Después de la cena descubrirás que es –el moreno parecía entusiasmado. Sonrió dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Dean lo detuvo por el brazo-. ¿Qué ocurre Dean?

-Nada sólo, me preocupaste. No vuelvas a hacer eso –dijo el ex cazador, de pie en el primer escalón de las escaleras.

Castiel ladeó la cabeza, en ese gesto que ni los años le habían quitado.

-¿Estuviste viendo el álbum de fotos otra vez? –enarcó ambas cejas.

-Cállate –siseó Dean, ceñudo. Castiel rió y antes de que su esposo se fuera lo detuvo besándolo dulcemente en los labios.

Castiel fue al segundo piso a guardar esa bolsa que había comprado, y Dean regresó a la cocina. Prepararon un par de cosas más, en tanto el pavo se horneaba. Cas se unió a ellos pronto pero apenas si tuvo tiempo para decorar los pastelillos cuando Ethan y Dean anunciaron que la cena estaba lista.

La mesa del comedor quedó repleta, de dulces, salsas, con el pavo dorado y jugoso adornando el centro de todo. Alexander y Gabriel se pelearon por quién encendería el árbol de navidad; y descubrieron a Charlie curioseando entre los regalos.

-Santa no te traerá nada el siguiente año si los abres antes de tiempo, nena –le explicó Mary a su hija, llevándola a la mesa.

Cuando finalmente todos estuvieron allí, Castiel se encargó de decir algunas palabras. Sus hijos, sus nietos, sus sobrinos y las parejas de éstos lo escucharon atentamente, excepto Dean. Dean cuyos ojos verdes permanecieron absortos en Cas, simplemente en él. l mayor de los Winchester todavía no lograba comprender como después de tantos años, de esas arrugas y el cabello cano, continuaba amando a Castiel con la misma fuerza de la primera vez.

Una vez Cas volvió a sentarse en la mesa y todos empezaron a comer, Dean deslizó su mano sobre la rodilla de moreno y la dejó allí durante casi toda la cena.

Todo estuvo delicioso, cada plato, y cada broma. Tuvieron que evitar que Gabriel arrojara su puré de patata a Alexander por encima de la mesa, pero por lo demás los niños se comportaron. Samantha y Sarah se encargaron de repartir los regalos que estaban bajo el árbol, y Charlie se puso a jugar de inmediato con su nuevo oso de peluche. Dean por su parte recibió de Cas un bonito tocadiscos antiguo, lo cual le hizo sentir mal por haberle regalado sólo un libro, aunque al moreno pareció encantarle.

La noche terminó Mary y Anthony tomaron a Charlie y fueron los primeros en despedirse. Samantha no tardó en marcharse, diciendo que al día siguiente debía cruzar medio país por una cuestión de negocios.

-Pero mañana es navidad –argumentó Castiel, con el ceño fruncido.

-Por "negocios" se refiere a una chica, Pa –aclaró Ethan, malicioso.

-¡Cállate! –chilló Samantha.

Era ya de madrugada y Gabriel y Alexander se habían quedado dormidos abrazados a sus nuevos juguetes cuando Robert anunció que se quedaría esa noche. Ethan y Sarah, por su parte, ni siquiera tuvieron que decirlo; Dean y Cas ya daban por sentado que cada fecha festiva ambos iban a pasar allí.

Cas se ofreció a llevar a los niños a la habitación de arriba y Dean lo siguió, aferrado como un pequeño a su nuevo tocadiscos. Los demás permanecieron en la sala bebiendo algo de champaña y conversando anécdotas graciosas.

Cansados, una vez Alexander y Gabriel estuvieron en la habitación de huéspedes, Castiel y Dean se retiraron a la suya.

Dean se sentó en el borde de la cama, retirándose los zapatos. Estiró un poco los brazos que tenía agarrotados, y estaba por acostarse cuando Castiel cerró la puerta, y con pasos lentos descorrió la cortina.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Dean.

-El tocadiscos es sólo parte del regalo, Dean –el moreno alcanzó la bolsa amarilla que había comprado esa tarde.

Sacó de él un disco de vinillo, y se lo tendió a Dean. En tanto Castiel accionaba el tocadiscos en la mesa de noche, Dean leyó varias veces la canción que venía en el disco. No lo pudo creer, y soltó una risa melancólica, con algo apretando en su pecho.

-¿Dónde lo has conseguido, cielo? –dijo, con la voz estrangulada.

-No preguntes –musitó Castiel, tomando el disco de las manos de Dean y colocándolo en el tocadiscos.

-Podías haber pescado una pulmonía por salir por este disco, Cas –le reclamó el otro-. El médico dijo que no…

-Pero estoy bien, y todo está bien –Castiel apretó la mano arrugada de Dean entre la suya.

-Viejo terco –gruñó Dean.

La aguja crepitó y Castiel tironeó ligeramente de la mano de su esposo. Dean no tenía energías más que para tumbarse en la cama y dormir, pero se dejó llevar. El rasgar de la guitarra pareció moverse al ritmo en que afuera caía la nieve. La voz de John Lennon se unió a la melodía; Castiel abrazó a Dean con ambos brazos por el cuello, y las manos del ex cazador lo aferraron por la cintura.

Se mecieron un poco, Castiel enterró el rostro en el cuello de su esposo, y Dean se movió hasta que le faltó el aliento. Demasiado cansados se dirigieron a la cama. Dean se tumbó con la cabeza entre las almohadas, abrazando a Castiel contra su pecho.

Estaban viejos, se dijo el ex cazador, y comprendió que tenía miedo. No a morir, pero si a ser separado de su Castiel. Nada aseguraba que fueran a compartir un cielo. Y sentía que todos esos años juntos no bastarían para amarlo.

Stand By Me terminó y con ésta el latir del corazón de Castiel. Dean lo sacudió ligeramente.

-¿Castiel? –la voz se le quebró al sentir que Cas no respiraba-. ¿Ángel? –Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos cuando no obtuvo respuesta-. ¿Cielo? –repitió una y otra vez, hasta que cerró los ojos, y se le fueron las lágrimas junto con la vida que abandonó su cuerpo.

…..

Dean abrió los ojos, confundido. Estaba conduciendo a su nena, por una carretera larga, a mitad de la noche, vigilado por el cielo purpúreo salpicado de estrellas. El Impala aceleró sólo, y Dean giró su cabeza en todas direcciones. Echó un vistazo al retrovisor, descubriendo que no tenía arrugas, y que su cabello era rubio otra vez. Al parecer tenía la misma edad de cuando detuvo el Apocalipsis.

Comprendió entonces que eso era el cielo. Ese era su cielo.

Se sintió vació al pensar que estaba solo allí. Sam, seguramente estaría en un cielo con Jess, ya que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que los dos Winchester compartieron uno, y las cosas habían cambiado.

Pero de pronto la carretera describió una curva y una casa apareció en la distancia. Dean frenó a raya a su nena y bajó, corriendo hacia el pórtico de su casa de Jersey. Un nudo apretó en su estómago cuando giró la perilla. Miles de preguntas cruzaron por su mente cuando atravesó el umbral.

La casa estaba iluminada por una apacible luz blanca pero no había nadie dentro.

Casi decepcionado Dean avanzó por la estancia deteniéndose en seco al escuchar unos pasos bajando las escaleras.

-¿Dean? –era Castiel, vestido con su traje y gabardina; también joven, y con el cabello oscuro revuelto.

-¡CAS! –el rubio corrió a su encuentro, lo abrazó tan fuerte y rió con tanto júbilo que no supo cuando empezaron a besarse-. Creí…. Creí que no… -se separó de los labios de su Castiel, abrumado por la sorpresa de tenerlo allí.

-Lo sé. También… temía que no… que no vinieras –respondió el castaño.

Pero eran almas gemelas. Y cómo había dicho Chuck: su vínculo era algo de proporciones bíblicas.

-Siempre regreso a ti, Dean ¿Recuerdas? –Dijo Castiel, con el rostro del rubio entre sus manos.

-Te amo, cielo. Te amo tanto –respondió Dean, rodeando a su ángel por la cintura y besándolo.

 _When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we see  
No I won't be afraid  
No I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

 _And darling, darling stand by me  
Oh, now, now, stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me_

 _If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
And the mountain should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
No I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

 _And darling, darling stand by me  
Oh, stand by me  
Stand by…_

 **FIN**

.

.

.


End file.
